


Gift of Happiness or Sorrow?

by Dragon_Unicorn99



Series: The Family Of The Sunny [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, Babies, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys' Love, Completed, Family, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Seme Sanji, Smut, Straw hat's, Top Sanji, Uke Roronoa Zoro, Unplanned Pregnancy, first part, mature - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Unicorn99/pseuds/Dragon_Unicorn99
Summary: After an encounter with a strange person Zoro gets the courage to confess his feeling for the cook. When everything seemed perfect something bad happens.I do not own One Piece. I'm just a crazed fujoshi who loves the characters and can't get enough of them.
Relationships: Sanzo - Relationship, Vinsmoke Sanji/Roronoa Zoro
Series: The Family Of The Sunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726888
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. The Encounter Of The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first on this website but I have the complete version on Wattpad. I will be posting more chapters here too. So if you don't want to read it on another site don't worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with a strange person Zoro gets the courage to confess his feeling for the cook. When everything seemed perfect something bad happenes.
> 
> I do not own One Piece. I'm just a crazed fujoshi who loves the characters and can't get enough of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post on this website. The finished and complete version is on Wattpad but if you don't want to go there don't worry I'll be posting the others on this too. There are a lot more stories on my Wattpad if you like what you've read so far.

As the Sunny docked in a hidden cove away from the small town all broken and beat up all that can be heard is Luffy, Usopp and Chopper talking excitedly about going into town. Now that everything was set and the Sunny fully docked in place the trouble maker started to run off, Nami grabbed Luffy by his collar before making it to far and he fell to the floor. The Straw hat crew all gathered to the grassy deck.

"Try not make yourselves stand out," Nami said quietly to herself as she looked at who she was talking to. A rubber man with a scar on the bottom of his left cheek and the infamous strawhat who is known to cause trouble, a green haired swordsman who uses three swords and always gets lost, an extremely tall walking and talking skeleton, a cyborg, and a human like reindeer. She looked down as she signed to herself. It wasn't worth saying out loud. She looks back up, "Franky!" Nami shouts as Franky looks around the ship. 

He looks at her "yes Nami."

"How long do you think it will take to repair all the damage?" Nami holds Luffy in place as everyone gets ready to to leave the ship and explore, everyone except Zoro who is just lying there sleeping.

"At least two days, we should be able to leave tomorrow night if we're in a hurry. I'll need a lot of materials to make Sunny SUUUUPPPPPEEERRRR again!" he yelled, striking his usual pose.

"Alright everyone listen well!" Nami shouted to get everyone's attention, "we leave tomorrow night so get what you need and stock up as much as you can and try not to cause trouble," she stared at Luffy. As she handed Luffy his allowance the strawhat crew made their way off Sunny and into town. 

Once they got into town they all went their separate ways. Nami to shop, Franky to get supplies, Luffy just went to wander around, Robin and Chopper to bookstores and Usopp went to find some some nice goggles, Brook went to a music store, as Sanji started to follow some beautiful woman Zoro looked as he ran with hearts in his eye. He looked down at his feet then back up and started to look for a weapon shop but didn't pay attention to the shops he was looking at even walking right past one, all he can think about was Sanji and the love he learned he has for him. While turning a corner into an ally he bumps into what he would assume is a woman, unable to tell with the cloak she? was waring, as she hit the floor Zoro could see her cloak covered with mud and rips,he held his hand out, "I'm sorry." She looks up and down before taking his hand and getting pulled up. Even her hand was dirty and cut up.

"It would seem your head and heart have been fighting," the person stated converming their gender with a high pitch voice. Her head looking straight. "Let me help you."

"No tha-" before Zoro could reject her she grabbed his face in her hands and he passed out and fell to the floor. In his head he heard a female voice but all he saw was white.

"Thank you. You are the only person to show me such kindness since I got here I wanted to repay it by helping you. To some it is a gift of happiness and others a reminder of sorrow but only you can decide which it is. Please be happy Zoro" the voice starts to fade and the white turns to black. Zoro wakes up in the same ally he bumped into the woman. He stands up holding his head and looks arounds to see where he was and remembered what the weird woman said to him. How could she possibly know that he was having trouble with both his heart and head. For almost a whole month now he has be wanting to confess his feeling for Sanji but his head was telling him that it wasn't going to end well and that he shouldn't and what gift was the voice talking about. The more he thought about what the voiced meant the more confused he became. 

The sun was setting as Zoro finally found the Sunny. After his encounter with the strange woman he decided to go back to the Sunny but got lost on his way. When he got on deck he saw that everyone one was still out except Sanji and he could hear franky working on the Sunny. The railing seemed fixed and the grassy deck seemed sweepted up and clean. Zoro headed to the second floor to the kitchen and saw Sanji cooking with a smile on his face. After staring at him for a few second he decides it time to not beat around to bush and confess his feeling. What can go wrong they never really got along well in the first place. Zoro got a sudden surge of courage. Yup this was the day and perfect timing too, everyone was away and Franky was busy so he had his privacy for a while. Zoro opened the door and walked in with a determined face, Sanji turned around to look at him with a confused and shocked face. Zoro stood in front of Sanji and looked him in the eyes, sweat coming down the side of his face. He made his hand into a fist by his side before trying to make himself say what he want to say.

"Sanji I know this is hard to hear coming from me but I am in love with you!" Zoro started to yell loudly but not to loud that Franky would hear something and come up. Sanji stared at him for a while not saying anything. A little blush can be seen on Zoro's cheek. "It's ok if you don't feel the same I didn't really expect you to feel the same way anyway." Zoro turned around and took one step towards the door as Sanji grabbed his hand a pulled him into a kiss. Sanji licked Zoro's lips making him open his mouth and shoved his tongue in making it dance with Zoro's tongue. Sanji then started to undress Zoro kissing his chest as he went down slowly then going back up to give Zoro another deep kiss. Having never felt such pleasure his knees gave out and Zoro fell to the ground blushing incredibly bright red. Sanji started to chuckle a little, he turned off the stove then went to picked Zoro up and sat him on the dinning table as he continued to kiss him. The clothes started to decrease and forming a pile on the floor until Zoro was fully naked. Sanji bent down and started to lick his cock then engulfed the whole thing in his mouth moving up and down, while Zoro enjoyed the pleasure and moaning loudly before covering his Sanji stuck his middle finger in Zoro's ass pulling in and out as he sucked Zoro's cock up and down. As Zoro got used to the feeling of Sanji's finger he put another and started scissoring then added another finger. Zoro leaning back on the table with one hand and the other covering his mouth started to think, 'is this his answer? I can't believe he likes me back. I should have done so a long time ago.' "Enough already and put it in." Sanji looks up, grins then stands up unbuckling his pants taking out his dick. He stands aligning his dick with Zoro's hole and slowly slides it in until he was all the way in, he stayed still for a while before started to move.

Sanji took his dick out and turned Zoro around facing down on the table and shoved his cock in again only this time hitting his prostate making Zoro tighten around Sanji which lead to him groaning in pleasure. Sanji took one of his arms pulling it back and slammed into him harder hitting the same sweet spot as before. Sanji then moved Zoro into a different position slamming into him again. Sanji's dick hit his sweet spot just right making Zoro come across the table and some of the floor. Sanji came seconds later when Zoro tightened around him. He took his dick out Zoro's ass as the come came flowing out onto the floor. With heavy breathing Sanji leaned towards Zoro's right ear and whispered softly "You better leave while I clean up the mess we made. Some of my crew members might show up any second." Zoro started to blush so hard it reached his ears as he nodded. He dressed back up while Sanji zipped his pants up again and and got a rag and started to clean. Zoro went to the bathhouse to clean himself up.


	2. A Missunderstanding And A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro notices there is something wrong with his body and Sanji isn't acting how he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making notes for each Chapter is really new for me so don't think to much if it's very vague and doesn't really describe the chapter correctly.

Zoro sat in the crow's nest looking down at the commotion Luffy is no doubt causing, Sanji coming out of the kitchen with a tray of nice cool drink for the ladies. He sat there looking at Sanji as he set down the drinks for the girls while ignoring Luffy asking for one too. 'It has to be a lie right?' Zoro thought as he turned away from the window and continued his afternoon training. It had been a little more than two weeks since he and Sanji had sex and for some reason in Sanji's head from the time he walked into the kitchen to when he left the kitchen to the bathhouse Zoro looked like a girl. In Sanji's head he was fucking a female. Zoro began thinking 'why? Why? Why? Why?' After he got the sudden surge of courage to confess, in Sanji's head, in the head of the one he loves it wasn't him. 'Does he fuck every woman who confesses to him? Does that mean I don't have chance? I should have known something was wrong when I showed up later for diner and he said nothing.' Thoughts kept flooding in one after the other making his heart hurt but he kept exercising. Does he confess again or does he just shut up and forget about that night. As he puts the weights down and does a handstand the door opens and Luffy pops his head in.

"Sanji told me to come get you for some snacks if you want any," after saying that he disappears. Zoro stood on his feet only to feel a slight wave of nausea hit him only to disappear after a while. He put his shirt back on and headed to the kitchen he wasn't that sweaty since he took long breaks at a 500 interval. He sat down in his seat and there were rice balls and small sandwiches for the males and sweets for the girls and Chopper. Zoro ate some sandwiches while eyeing the sweets wanting something sweet but stayed silent. Robin seeing him eyeing the chocolate smiled.

"Do you want some?" Robin said as she held out a chocolate cake. Everyone started to look at him. He turned his head away from Robin and ate his sandwiches then left. He went to the observation room to continue his training. Something is wrong with him he hates sweet things why did he want a piece of cake all of a sudden. He decided to let it go. 

It's been six weeks since him and Sanji had sex and something was definitely wrong with him. Standing in front of Choppers medical room he was about to knock the door but then he heard Usopp yell marines and everyone ran, including him, to the bow of the ship and saw some marine ships coming their way.

"Turn the ship before they notice us!" Nami yell. Franky went to the helm and started turning the ship but a cannon was shot at them. "Can we do a coup de burst Franky!"

"Can't, we don't have enough cora for it. We used most of it last week getting away from the fleet. So not super." Nami stared at the two marine war ships ahead of them that seem to be catching up to them.

"Looks like we don't have a choice but to fight. Franky turn back."

"You want me to sail straight towards them?"

"We can't out run them and they're gaining up on us. We'll have to fight them one way or another, better now than later." Nami explained. Franky turned Sunny 90 degrees towards the marine ships. "Everyone get ready to fight!" Nami yelled. The crew stood up straight while Chopper and Usopp freaked out about Nami's decision

The Sunny fit right in between both marine ships. Franky and Robin stayed on the Sunny as Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper jumped to the left ship while Zoro,Sanji, and Brook jumped to the right. On the left side it was the normal gomu gomu pistol, green star, clima-tact, and kung-fu point but on the right Zoro seemed to be getting little waves of nausea as he fought. He held it in and continued to fight but got a cut on his cheek from a blade while he tried to hold in the feeling of throwing up.

After they won the fight and the marines ships both exploded they continued on to their next island which was still days away. The whole Crew lay there on deck tired from the fight, breathing heavily. "That took a little longer than I thought it would," Nami added. Everyone agreed and let out a long sigh. Sanji came out with some refreshments for the girls. Handing the drinks to them they all got surprised when Zoro suddenly ran to the railing, leaned over and threw up making a really loud retching sound. For those who were laying on their back now propped up looking at the swordsman with stunned faces. Chopper stood up and walked over to Zoro. 

"Why don't we go into the infirmary and check you up?" Chopper suggested with an innocent look on his face. Zoro looked back at Chopper then at everyone else only to go back to Chopper. He stood up tall and patted Choppers head.

"No need I'm fi-" Zoro got cut off by the need to vomit again and hurled over the railing again as loud as before. He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked back at the Chopper "I'm fine. No need to worry," he patted Choppers head again and went to go train. When everyone was called to diner he joined everyone at the table but he really wanted something sweet as he looked down at his plate. He let Luffy take some meat off his plate and ate what little Luffy left. With an empty plate Zoro stood up and put the plate in the sink before leaving the kitchen. Once the door was closed he wiped around to the back to go into the infirmary room to wait for Chopper.

When Chopper walked into the infirmary he was stunned to see Zoro there. "Did you finally decide to get a check up?" Chopper closed the door behind him and sat in his chair.

Zoro stood up then sat back down the bed. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at his feet and let out a big sigh. "Fine," he looks up at Chopper, "what I tell you has to be kept a secret, right?"

"Of course. Doctor patient confidentiality. So let see whats wrong." Chopper hopped off his chair. "I'm going to examine you so tell me anything weird that's been happening to you." Chopper took his temperature, checked his ears and heart. Zoro told him about the weird craving he has for sweet things all of a sudden and how he's been nauseous in the afternoon and evening. Chopper then told him to take off his shirt and looked at him for a bit before he hopped off the bed and walked to his desk where he grabbed a paper and pen, then started to scribble something on it. "Did you always have this as a tattoo on the back of your neck?" Chopper asked as he held up the paper he just scribbled on in front of Zoro. Zoro looked at it then at Chopper.

"Huh? I don't have a tattoo anywhere on my body." Zoro stated as Chopper sets the paper on his desk and went to a drawer in the corner of the room and took out two mirrors. He gave one to Zoro to hold and Chopper kept one as he held it behind Zoro to he can see it. After angling it just right Zoro saw the symbol and looked confused. 'How long has that been there? Where did I even get that symbol from?' "That symbol is the last and twenty-fourth letter in the alphabet from a country once called Greece and in the numeric system its value is 800. The country doesn't exist anymore so I'm shocked to see it. I'm just going to take some blood test and a urine sample to see if maybe something is in your system." Chopper took the blood test first before asking Zoro to go pee in a cup.

It got late once they were done with all the tests. Chopper informed Zoro that the results will have to wait a while and that Zoro should rest his body before he makes whatever he has worse.

In the morning, Zoro was up earlier than usual and earlier than everyone else minus the cook. Zoro got up, got dressed and went to Choppers room, which doubled as the infirmary. He knocked on the door softly and waited for the door to open but nothing. He knocked again only this time he knocked a little harder, then waited a few seconds, as he was about to knock again the door was flung open. He looked down to Chopper then walked in and sat on his bed. The room was filled with machines and tubes where everywhere. On Chopper's desks papers were spread all over. Chopper sat on his chair and faced Zoro.

"From all the test you don't seem to be sick or have any disease from what the data show..." Chopper trailed off looking to side. 

"Good I'm not sick then I have nothing to worry about," he stands up and walks to the door but is stopped.

"You're not sick but..." Chopper looks to the side then back at Zoro, "no training or fighting. Don't do anything that would put stress on your body, Doctor's orders." Zoro looked at Chopper closely. He had some bags under his eyes.

"How long have you been up?"

"What? Huh, I don't know after you left I put some samples to test and fell asleep waiting for the results trying to find a reason for-" the ship starts to rock cutting Chopper off. They both went out to the deck and saw some dark clouds over head and the waves were picking up getting stronger by the second. The boys came out of their rooms and so did the girls, Sanji came out from the kitchen.

"Franky to the helm! Raise the sails and bring out the Storm trysail and the storm jib. Zoro and Sanji to the trysail and Brook and Chopper to the jib!" Nami yelled. Everyone went into positions. Usop started to freak out and Luffy started to laugh. Nami looked around for a calm spot in the water but couldn't find one. "Alright everyone we are going to heave-to!" everyone nodded. Things got more chaotic as Brook and Chopper trimmed the jib back making the bow go down. The Sunny turns off to the wind and the main fills, moving the boat forward. Once the sunny begins to make headway, the lashed helm turns the boat toward the wind again. As the main goes soft the jib once again takes over, pushing the bow down. The main refills, and the rudder pushes the bow into the wind again. The Sunny lied about 60 degrees off the wind, sailing at 1 or 2 knots, and making significant leeway (sliding to leeward). As everything bagan to calm down the Sunny swade and Luffy got off balance and slipped off the deck, Zoro instinctively jumped in after him. The waves were cold and strong. He swam down grabbing the collar of Luffy's shirt and pulling him up as they reached the surface, he looked around for the Sunny then he heard a yell from behind him. He looked to see the Sunny, they let down the ladder. Zoro swam to the ladder with great difficulty, with his free hand he grabbed a step, he climbed throwing Luffy over the railing once he got close enough and he jumped over it then leaning against it. Chopper checked to see if Luffy was fine, while everyone focused on Luffy Zoro felt extremely week like someone was sucking the energy out of him. Chopper looked over to him to see him clutching his stomach with one hand and the other holding onto the railing while looking down, Chopper took a step toward him, " Zo-" Zoro turn to regurgitate what little food he had the previous night. Chopper ran to him as he fainted.

When Zoro woke up he was in the infirmary bed. He looked to the side to see Chopper sitting on his desk looking at paper. He slowly leaned forward. Chopper heard his movements and turned around, "Zoro, your awake. You've been asleep all day."

"What?" Zoro turned to him.

"I saved a snack for you to eat, once you're done you should walk around the ship for a while before going to bed. Also no more alcohol."

"What? Why? I was going to go train but why can't I have alcohol?" Zoro stood up.

"NO TRAINING AND NO ALCOHOL!" Chopper shouted.

"Why not? You said I wasn't sick or have a disease so _I_ should be fine to do what _I_ want."

"NO! Doctor's orders. I'm the doctor so what I say goes, just listen to me."

"But I'M NOT SICK! Why can't I do what I normally do?"

"You can't do what you normally do because your pregnant" Chopper said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Because your pregnant," Chopper said looking Zoro in the eyes.


	3. A Fantasy Or Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji starts remembering things from a certain night as Zoro rest in the infirmary after the events of the last chapter.

Sanji looked down at Luffy coughing up water letting out a loud sigh with the group. Luffy popped up looking around. That's when he noticed Chopper looking at Zoro. Chopper started to say his name before Zoro turned to vomit. After wiping his face he slid down against the railing as his eyes closed falling down on the deck. Chopper ran to him calling his name getting the attention of the group. Chopper put his hoofs on Zoro head then turned to Sanji making him flinch in surprise. Chopper asked him to take him to the infirmary room. As he picked him up bridal style he had a familiar feeling like he's held Zoro in his arms before. They went through the kitchen to the medical room. He set Zoro carefully on the bed, he may not care for him but something is definitely wrong. Chopper came in and with his stethoscope he checked his heart and started to feel around the stomach. Sanji looked curiously at Chopper, then his eyes trailed to Zoro he looked at him trailing from is stomach up to his lips where he stares and gets a feeling that he know what they fell like: soft and smooth. He turned away and went out to the kitchen, as he held the door open he turned to Chopper.

"I'm going to continue making breakfast I'll call you when it's ready."

"I'm gonna stay with Zoro, don't worry about me." Chopper didn't look away from Zoro. Something was seriously wrong with Zoro for Chopper to be so focused on him with a worried expression. 

"I'll bring you something then." Sanji told him. He closed the door behind him, then walked to the stove and continued to cook. Once he was finished he called everyone in, they all settled in their seats and were served. Luffy didn't waste any time and dug in to the waffles and pancakes set on the table. Usopp started to tell Luffy to keep his hands to himself. Sanji poured coffee for Robin. Nami looked around with her mikan juice in hand (she asked Sanji to make) to see Chopper and Zoro not in their seat. 

"Where's Chopper?" Nami takes a sip of her juice.

"He's staying with Zoro." Sanji put some milk on the table for Brook. Once everyone got what they wanted he put together a few waffles and pancakes for a certain doctor. When the door to the infirmary opened Chopper scrambled some paper together hiding Zoro's file. "Here." he gave Chopper a plate full of both waffles and pancakes, then got the cup of milk off the tray onto his desk. He took a glance at the piece of paper with the weird symbol that is on Zoro's neck. "If you need anything just tell me," Sanji walks out while staring at the the piece of paper. He looks forward thinking, he's seen it somewhere before.

After eating the crew went out to do what they normally do. Luffy and Usopp started to fish, Nami went to the library to work, under the shade Robin drank her tea while reading, Brook wrote his music and played the parts he was just came up with, Franky was below deck in his weapons development room working. Sanji cleaned the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. All he could think about was the symbol:

Where had he seen it. It's been six weeks since they left the town and they haven't been on another island since then so he had to have seen it there but where. He thought about it the whole day. The Sunny docked in the cove in the afternoon, they got into the town thirty minutes after. He saw some beautiful ladies and chased after them till he lost them. He then looked around for a shop to stock up on food and drinks. He bought what he needed then he ran into Chopper who helped bring some of the food to the ship. As he was putting the food in storage he heard Luffy call for Chopper and they left. He went back into town to find some girls but was not successful. He found some new spices to use and then came back to the ship when Franky was fixing the railing and was told that it was going to be just the two of them and Zoro if he was coming back that night. He started to prepare some food for Franky and himself, also Zoro, just in case he also shows up. As he started putting the ingredients in the pot he heard the door open, he turned around to find a beautiful girl with short green hair pushed back out of her face. He was surprised to see her on the ship. Then she confessed. He blushed as he thought of her. Then he saw the symbol on the back of her neck. No Zoro's neck? Wait what?

He started to remember what happened. She confessed, he doesn't know who she is but when she started walking towards the door he couldn't live with himself if he left such a pretty girl like her by go, he had a feeling he couldn't let her go. He kissed her, licking her mouth open. When he gazed into her misty gray eyes he couldn't control himself. He kissed her deeper and deeper until her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Sanji chuckled, it was cute, he picked her up and placed her on the table. The look in her eyes drew him in saying I want more and to continue. He undressed her and started to play with her. He enter her then the woman flashed to a resemblance of Zoro? He then moved her to face the table.

"Annnnggghhhh," the girl moaned sweetly. Then her small back turned into a tan muscular one. Sanji looked up from the sink and confused. Did he just imagine that? He continued to remember. Her sweet and big eyes turned to the silver and white Zoro's eyes had. The moaning quieted around him and could only tell she was moaning by her face then the body turned from pale, curved, small body to a muscular, tanned, but felt small in his arms. The more he remembered the more the image of the girl disappears being replaced by Zoro. When he tried to remember the girl all he could see was the swordsman standing in front of him or moaning in pleasure beneath him. But that can't be Zoro he doesn't have a tattoo on the back of his neck. He thought hard about it but the girl completely vanished and only the image of Zoro remained. In his mind he knows a girl is there but what he remembers is Zoro being there. 

Chopper stayed with Zoro all the way till dinner. The whole crew in the dining room eating their bowl of soup. Luffy was calmer than normal thinking about Zoro as was everyone else. Sanji couldn't believe his head. "Do you think Zoro will wake up?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry Chopper's with him, I'm sure he'll wake up." Nami reassured Luffy. Everyone ate in silence worried, wondering if the swordsman, their friend, will wake up. Once finished Sanji collected all the plates into the sink and went to give some food for Chopper who asked for a small fruit salad. He watched as everyone stared at him while coming out and back in again, as he came out the second time, "did he wake up?"

"No, but Chopper wanted a snack for when he does wake up," Sanji explained. They sat around the dining table sipping their drinks while Sanji washed the plates, pots, and pans he used. Immediately after he put the last plate away he went to the table to join the worried crew.

"NO TRAINING OR FIGHTING!!!!!" Chopper yelled. Everyone jumped in their seats shocked to hear the adorable reindeer yell. It got quiet.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!" Zoro yelled. He was up. In the distance they heard a cannon fire. Everyone jumped up and ran out to the deck including Zoro and Chopper. The war ship that fired at them caught up to them quickly. 

"We still don't have fuel for the coup de burst so let's show them hell." Nami yelled getting the crew to yell agreeing with her. Everyone jumped off the the second floor to the deck and started to fight as the marines jumped aboard. Zoro unsheathed two of his swords and sliced some enemies before Chopper stepped in and protected him. Everyone looked at them.

"What are you doing Chopper?!" Zoro exclaimed. Chopper turned to him, grabbed his arm and walked to the back of the ship.

"Zoro you shouldn't be fighting when your pregnant. You need to lay down and rest, you haven't eaten since yesterday, right?" They go into a staring contest. "If you don't listen to me I'm going to have Nami raise your debt." They stared at each other again.

"Fine." Zoro went into the infirmary and sad on the bed. He laid down as everyone else fought. When asked why Zoro didn't fight Chopper told everyone doctors orders and he was still a little sick. After winning against the marines Chopper went back to the medical room, with Zoro awake they continued to talk.

"You are about six weeks pregnant. It's like magic." When Chopper said magic everything clicked for Zoro. "Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Six weeks ago we were in the small town-" Zoro told him everything about the cloaked woman and Sanji. "Can we keep me being pregnant a secret for now. I don't know if I'll keep."

"Of course, but if you decide to keep it how long do you think you can keep it a secret, sooner or later it's gonna show and they are gonna ask why you haven't been fighting with them. We should be at an island by next week. Tell me your decision so if you keep it I can work out a schedule for your checks up." They talked a little more about an abortion.

Zoro left the infirmary room and sat on the Sunny's head and started to think about the information he didn't really have time to process. What was he going to do? Should he get rid of it? If he did keep it how was the crew gonna react to it? Would they be supportive or shun him. Would he need to leave? Could he even handle a baby? He needs to tell Sanji. He should confess to him again before he tells him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Zoro turned behind him to see Robin coming up to him. She stood behind him, "how where you suppose to know this would happen. I also think you should be more trusting of the crew. Besides if you ask me I think you can handle one baby. You've had to take care of three, one should be easy." He looked at her with a shocked face and a slight blush, she smiled back before walking off. She definitely knew and she was right.  
  



	4. Secrets And Congradualtions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's pregnancy is revealed to everyone

"Zoro this is all your fault!" Sanji walked up to Zoro and punched him in the face, Zoro swayed back a little, Nami got on deck holding her shoulder and Chopper stood next to her, "because of you Nami-swan got hurt!" he went and punched Zoro again making him fall to the ground on all fours. Everyone else finished getting on the Sunny and stood next to Nami observing the fight. 

"Sanji stop!" Chopper shouted running to stand in between Sanji and Zoro. Robin ran and bent down next to Zoro to see if he was ok.

"Get out of my way Chopper if he weren't here sleeping Nami-swan's perfect skin wouldn't have been cut, if you were being the demon swordsman everyone calls you." Saying as he looked at Zoro who was peering over his shoulder.

"Don't hurt him you might injure the baby!" Chopper screamed, everyone froze especially Zoro and Robin. Chopper covered his mouth with his hoofs relizing what he had just screamed out loud. Zoro looked up at Robin.

"Chopper Zoro's bleeding," Robin uttered worried. Chopper turned around to see some blood coming out of Zoro's mouth. Chopper turned to his human form and picked Zoro up like a princess, before he could protest, to run to the infirmary. The rest of the crew including Sanji just stared into space as Chopper left, Robin fallowed.

It had been a week since Zoro learned he was pregnant. He decided to keep it. He listened to what Robin said and decided to trust his team. That night was his turn at night watch so he used that as an opportunity to confess his feeling to Sanji. His reaction was not the same as before, he called Zoro disgusting and a disease. He told him he should just die, that his dream was stupid and that he should drown with it. He had been avoiding Sanji and acted naturally when they all ate together. He held off telling Sanji he was pregnant with his child until maybe he forgave him, he even thought of running away from everyone and once the child was old enough have it tell him. Maybe not, knowing Luffy he would chase after him.

He slept like usual for the most part during his pregnancy but he was getting tired more often. On this particular day he slept till the afternoon and when he went to see why it was so quiet he went out to the deck to find everyone gone, he looked around the empty deck then heard his name being called from behind him only to turn to see Sanji winding a punch.

"Well it would seem that your mouth got cut when Sanji punched you," Chopper stated then he and Robin sighed in relief.

"I would have told you that myself." Zoro added.

"Sorry, when I saw you bleeding I freaked out. You are going to be my first pregnant patient so I want to make sure this baby comes out safe and sound." Chopper said with a grin. He looked up to Robin who was halfway out the door smiling. "You can rest here for a little while until Sanji makes lunch."

After Robin and Chopper left the room Zoro let out a huge sigh and laid down on the bed with one hand beneath his head and one on his stomach. He closed his eyes slowly. At least Sanji talked to him is what Zoro thought. When he opened his eyes again he could hear a commotion. He stood up and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji where's Zoro's plate?" Luffy questioned looking at Zoro's empty seat.

"I don't know who your talking about," Sanji continued to serve the ladies.

"That's going too far, he's our teammate!" Luffy yelled as he stood up.

"Well he's not mine!" Sanji retorted. The table got quiet as they all looked over to the door for the infirmary that opened. Zoro looked at his seat and noticed the lack of a plate there. He observed everyone's faces then he saw Luffy's mad face and Sanji who wasn't looking in his direction like he wasn't there. He slowly backed up and closed the door laying back on the bed. He'll wait for everyone to leave before he got something to eat. 

Zoro looked in the kitchen to find it empty, even Sanji left. He tiptoed in and went to the refrigerator and opened it to see what he can make. Luffy walks in the kitchen making Zoro flinch. He turns to see his face a little upset.

"I can make you something." Luffy's face soften a little. Zoro stepped away letting Luffy cook. Luffy cooking is probably more dangerous than fighting him but Zoro let him since he seemed angry and he didn't know what to cook. Once Luffy was done they went to the table and sat down at their seat. Luffy set the plate down in front of him and started to eat. They both flinched when they heard the door open. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook walked in.

"Whatcha eating Zoro?" Robin asked. Zoro looked at his plate, then at Luffy, finally at the group.

"Don't know, Luffy made it. I think it's a sandwich?" Zoro picked it up and took a bite. He actually enjoyed it. Everyone stares at his face that says he actually enjoys it. Zoro notices everyone looking. "What? It's actually really good," he continues to eat. Luffy looks proud and laughs. Cravings, everyone thought. He was most positively pregnant if he actually enjoyed the monstrosity Luffy made calling it a sandwich.

"Chopper told us what happened, how come you didn't tell us sooner?" Nami asked softly.

"I was trying to think of a way to tell you but just couldn't think of a good time to say it."

"I'm sorry I told everyone Zoro." Chopper said as he eyed his feet. Zoro swallowed the food in his mouth then looked at Chopper.

"It's ok the truth was going to come out sooner or later." Chopper glanced up at Zoro who smiled at him.

"Well congratulations. Having a mini strawhat is going to be interesting and fun. I think we are all excited about this." Nami looked at everyone as they agreed with her.

"I could make melodies till I die, although I'm already dead. Yohoho," Brook laughed.

"I can build SSSUUUUPPPPEEEEERRRRR cool baby cars and bikes."

"I, the mighty captain Usopp, can build toys the baby can play with." Usopp said standing straighter, with his hand forming a fist, placed over his chest. Nami talked about how she would love to dress the baby up, Robin talked about teaching the baby history and Luffy just wanted to play with the child. After talking more about having a child running around the Sunny they got even more excited.

"Zoro, you should take a small walk. Get some fresh air and rest. I still need to get some equipment and books. Thanks to Luffy I couldn't get what I needed." All eyes turned to Luffy. "I'll see what I can get before we leave which is when?" Chopper turned to Nami.

"We should leave tonight since we caused some trouble in town but if we need equipment for Zoro I guess we could stay but the marines might find us." Nami held her chin and looked down to the floor thinking. "Chopper do you think you can get the most important things now and wait for the next island to get the rest?"

"Right now I don't know much about pregnancy so I also need to read about it. All I need are medical books about pregnancy and once we get to the next island I should know the equipment we need."

"All right sounds like a plan. Chopper and Robin can go gets the books. The rest of us will get ready to set off cause once Chopper and Robin come back we leave immediately." With a plan everyone leaves to get ready. Nami turns to Zoro, "I suggest you take a walk before we leave but don't wander away from the Sunny. If you want something write it on a piece of paper and give it to me. I'll go into town and get it for you." Nami left, then came back with a small piece of paper and pencil giving it to Zoro. He wrote a list and gave it Nami, she scanned it and looked back at him. Zoro's ears blushed a little. 

Zoro took a walk around the Sunny a couple of times. Robin and Chopper went to get the books. Nami went to get what Zoro wrote on the piece of paper. Franky, Usopp, Brook, and Luffy bought some materials just in case they needed more. Sanji went out for a walk, all he could think about was Zoro.

Ω

He did have that mark on his neck? When did it get there? Whose child is it? Sanji thought over and over again. His mind going in circles. When he came to his senses he had bought some more food for the ship, well they never have enough with the black hole Luffy calls a stomach. When he went back to the ship everyone was standing on the deck while Nami instructed everyone to do something. Sanji went into the kitchen to find it a mess. Luffy. This mess could only be caused by him. He put the food away and called Luffy. They obviously argued about the mess. Luffy then shouted that this mess never would have happened if he had served Zoro like the cook who 'serves everyone' he claims to be. Sanji cleaned the kitchen with no response to the fact. He thought about what Luffy told him. It was true. He even baked the best and nice cake for Big Mom with a smile on his face so why was serving Zoro such a big problem to him?


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has been ignoring Zoro but decided to talk to him, with some help

_***Flashback**_ *

It was night and the air was a little crisp. Sanji standing on the deck looks up as he exhales some smoke. He hears the door to the men's quarters open. Thinking it might be Zoro Sanji flinches. It had been three weeks since everyone learned Zoro was seven weeks pregnant. He turns to see Luffy. How rare of him to come out during the night when it's not his turn for night watch. He probably wants a midnight snack or something. He was about to make a joke but Luffy's face said it wasn't the time to be joking. 

Luffy jumps on the railing and sits next to where Sanji stood. "Sanji, what problem do you have against Zoro?"

"This situation is not normal."

"Mmmmmm..." Luffy thought for a second. "Do you know why our team gets along and works so well together?" Luffy turned to the right looking at Sanji, he just stares back. "It's because we're not normal that we work. Brook, a walking, talking, skeleton who has lost his shadow , uses a cane with a hidden sword in it to fight and loves music. Franky, a blue haired cyborg that can build anything and repair anything in seconds. Robin, the last archaeologist of Ohara and has been wanted since she was a child who can also read poneglyphs, she can multiply any body part of her's on any surface she can see. Chopper, a human reindeer with seven other forms and our doctor. Then there's you, a cook who only fights with his legs. Nami, a thief since childhood, who became the navigator for pirates. Zoro, a green haired swordsman who uses three swords and is now pregnant." Luffy stands up and looks down at Sanji. He points to himself . "And me, a pirate captain, made out of rubber and can't swim." He sits back down and looks far into the endless sea. "Sanji if you want normal then maybe on the next island you should get off and head back to the Baratie." Sanji looks at Luffy to see a saddened face. Luffy is actually kicking him out, the captain who went to war with the world government just to get a friend back.

"This is impossible, a man getting pregnant is impossible." Luffy laughs at Sanji's statement. Sanji looks at the crazy man.

"Four pirates," Luffy shows Sanji four fingers, "fought and won against a fishman pirate group who kind of enslaved a small town." He put his hand down. "A group of pirates crossed a desert to help a friend beat a man made of sand, to get her country back. That same group of pirates went to an island in the sky, fought a god and came back safely. We fought against the world government to get Robin back and successfully brought her and Franky back. Going Merry came back from the dead to save us where we saw her die again but that time said bye. Fought a man who took our shadows away and stuck it into zombies and we got them all back. Even defeated a giant monster and one of the shichibukai. Punched a Celestial Dragon and got away. Fought a whole fishman army. And fought another shichibukai. And ran away from Big Mom. But what made all that possible was that we had help and we believed in our friends." Sanji looked down. "I was shocked too but if Chopper said he's pregnant then he is and as his friend I want to be there when he needs help since he's been there for us. Make up with him." Luffy turns 180 degrees and jumps off the rail on the deck. Waving bye to Sanji as he heads back into the men's quarter.

_***Flashback ends*** _

Sanji looks out the kitchen window down to Zoro who was sleeping on the floor. Not noticing Nami coming in he continues to stare. Nami walks up to him calling his name but didn't get a response. "Sanji!" Nami yells in his ear. Sanji jumps from fright and turns to her quickly.

"Nami-swan do you need something?" Sanji asks walking back to the stove smiling. Nami sits at the bar.

"I heard your talk with Luffy well I heard Luffy's talk with you. It's been a week already." Sanji continued to cook. "You know he's right." Sanji flinches. "I don't know why you're mad but at least talk to Zoro. Do you want to miss out on the process of your child being born?" Sanji laid the knife down and held onto the counter with both hands letting out a loud sigh. 'So it really is mine' Sanji thought. Nami let out a sigh too, "Sanji it's not like Luffy told you to date him, just become friends and cook some food for the poor guy. Zoro's been eating whatever Luffy has been cooking, Zoro even seems to enjoying it but that could be thanks to the baby. At this rate the baby would rather eat anything Luffy makes than it's own father." Nami got up and left the kitchen leaving Sanji to think alone. Nami was always right but for her to tell him that even Luffy was right, one impossible thing happens right after the other.

Friends.

They weren't really friends before but he can talk to Zoro, maybe work something out. He is carrying their child. Sanji always wanted a child but who would have thought he would have one with the swordsman. Did he really want to be left out, not seeing ultrasounds and feeling kicks. Plus he would rather die than to let his child ingest whatever Luffy makes. It was close to diner so Sanji set out the plates. Robin, Franky, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper climbed up the ladder and stepped on deck. Hearing loud voices Sanji walked out the kitchen to call everyone to eat and saw Chopper running towards Zoro.

"Zoro are you ok!" Chopper grabbed his head and started shaking to wake him up.

"Chopper what are you doing?" Zoro asked waking up. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry, I saw you on the floor and thought something happened. Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I can't sleep on my bed but when I lay on the floor here I seem to fall asleep easily." Zoro lays back down closing his eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji yells. The group got up and went to the dining table, Zoro stayed lying on the floor. Sanji glances at Zoro, looks at his feet, the table, then back at Zoro. Sanji went down and hovered over Zoro. Sanji bent down and poked him in the cheek. His cheek was soft. He poked his cheek again waking up. Zoro and Sanji looked in each other's eye for a few second.

"What?" Zoro asked with a nutural look on his face. 

"Come in and eat."

"Really?" Zoro sat up raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, not feeding a pregnant person, at this rate my reputation will be ruined." Sanji stood up and put out his hand. The swordsman looks at it, then at the cook, then back at his hand. After sighing he grabs his hand. Sanji pulls Zoro up, once on his feet he sways a little. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just a little nausea." Zoro walked past Sanji and walked up the stairs, sat on his seat. The noise got louder. Sanji stood at the door frame, studying everyone laughing and talking. Everything was back to normal. Sanji smiled a little. He then notices Zoro with a spoon in his mouth sitting like a statue. 

"Are you ok Zoro?" Zoro took out the spoon from his mouth, sets it down on the table next to the plate, stands up and runs past Sanji turning left to the railing letting out a huge retching sound. Everyone sitting on the table gazed at the door. Sanji's cigarette fell to the floor, the only thing in his eyes was Zoro's back leaning over the railing. When it stopped, Zoro wiped his face as he turned to face Sanji. "Was it something I made?"

"No, it's not the food. It's morning sickness, I get it near the evening and sometimes during the night." Zoro went back to his seat and continued to eat like nothing just happened, so did everyone else. Sanji couldn't help but stare at Zoro. The demon swordsman everyone fears is having morning sickness. 

An unknown feeling started welling up in Sanji. He wanted to protect him, no he wanted to help, no it was something else that he has never felt before. All he knows is that he doesn't want Zoro to make that face when he threw up, half annoyed and half sad.

Sanji sat at his seat and ate with everyone. Zoro got up here and there to vomit but other than that it was like nothing changed. After dinner the girls went to take their bath while the boys waited for their turn. Since it's the middle of the week it's also Luffy's day to take a shower.

"It would seem Sanji has finally stopped avoiding Zoro." Robin stated while scrubbing her arm. Nami washed the shampoo from her hair. 

"It must have been what I said to Sanji before dinner. It could have also been Luffy." Nami said. 

"Do you think they will become friends or will they become more than friends?"

"I don't know, but I hope nothing happens that their relationship gets bad."

"It would seem Zoro likes Sanji."

"Since when though?'

"I don't know? But it could be since-" Robin gets interupted.

"During the two years of training." Chopper said innocently as he walks in.

"Oh Chopper, did you need something. Wait how did you know that's when he started liking Sanji?"

"Well before the training they would fight and after they still fought but even more than usual, and sometimes after they fight he would look at Sanji very sweetly but sad, he would look at Sanji subconsciously even when they werent fighting, plus I heard Zoro talking to himself about if he should confess and when." 

"I never noticed. Thanks Chopper." Nami dipped into the bath with Robin.

"No problem." He started walking out of the bathhouse before stopping. "Aaaahhh I came in here to ask something." He said to himself, turning around he walked up to the girls. "I came here to ask if you can help Zoro with the baby stuff?"

"What?" Nami and Robin asked at the same time looking at the reindeer.

"I also need some allowance for some more baby books plus other equipment, and Zoro will also need some baby books too. Then there's the crib, clothes, bottles, diapers, wipes, toys, pingy, and other things. I was wondering if the both of you will help him, at some point his stomach will show and I don't think Zoro will be able to go into town without drawing in more attention than he already does. The both of you can think about it, he still has a couple of weeks before that actually happens but I thought it would be good to start thinking about it. Oh and maybe a book about baby names. So Nami," he turns to Nami, "about my allowance?" Nami stayed quiet.

"I didn't think about it!" Nami yells standing up startling Chopper and Robin. She starts counting with her fingers. "There are so many things that need to be bought for this baby I didn't prepare, we need to go to a casino or rob someone rich if this baby is going to live with us. Then there's the room. A baby room or give Zoro a new room all together?" She turns to Chopper, "I'll tell you later Chopper I need to see how much we have."

"Ok. We can discuss it when we get to the next island. Now I need to talk to Sanji." He trots to the door.

"Talk to Sanji about what?" Robin asks.

"Oh teaching Zoro the basic of cooking and some simple dishes. With the baby I don't think he will be able to go to hotels like we can so he'll be on the Sunny with the baby all by himself so cooking even the basics will be helpful since him and Sanji aren't a couple." With that Chopper left.

"He does have a point. But it's kind of sad." Robin said as Nami sat back down.

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for Zoro. Liking Sanji for so long, then getting pregnant with his baby only to get rejected by him while pregnant, then ignored." Nami looks down at the water for a brief moment then looks at Robin. "I want to help." Declared Nami. "But first things first."


	6. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro take their first step in starting their new found relationship

Sitting on the edge of the table Sanji looks down at his hand as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth putting it out in the ashtray set next to him. Chopper came up to him hours earlier talking about teaching Zoro about cooking. He had many feeling well up in him when Chopper told him that Zoro needs to learn to cook because Sanji wont be with Zoro all the time. Did everyone think that Sanji won't be there for him? It made sense though, they aren't a couple, he will be out while Zoro takes care of the kid. That thought made his heart sink. Was he that type of person? Leave the child to be taken care of the other parent while he was always away. Sanji's thoughts kept flooding in. Then he heard a door open and some noises. When he checked it out it was just Zoro and his morning sickness. 

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Lemonade, and some ginger." Sanji went back in and got some. Zoro sitting on the floor next to the railing. Sanji stood next to him. Zoro drank the lemonade and started sniffing the ginger. Hearing Zoro sniffing he turns to him with a bewildered look on his face. "Chopper said it will help with morning sickness." Zoro answered without looking at him.

"Does it actually help?"

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah. I feel better after sniffing the ginger." Zoro put down the glass and ginger. He starts to doze off.

"If you're tired go back to bed." Sanji says picking up the empty glass.

"I can never get comfortable in the room. It gets hot and stuffy, Chopper says that can make my morning sickness worse. I usually sleep out until the morning or when I don't feel sick again." Zoro's eye are closed, a few seconds later he starts to snore. Sanji looks at him. He's never seen Zoro like this. It's actually cute. He went back to the kitchen. Cute? He just thought Zoro was cute, two words he's never thought would be in the same sentence.

The next morning, the Sunny docked at an island. Zoro woke up to Nami. "Great! You're awake. Take a shower and leave your swords. We are going out all day."

"We? All day? If you haven't noticed I get morning sickness during the evening. I don't think we can be 'going out all day.'" Zoro stood up, swaying still sleepy. 

"Well, Robin and I will wait till you get dressed up and we'll spend all day with you." She pushed him towards the bathhouse. "Take a shower and don't wear something inappropriate. Nothing that screams 'I'm going to kill someone' please. Something casual please." Nami closed the door and went to talk to Sanji. Sanji was cutting up fruit when she walked in. "Forget breakfast, lunch and dinner for three." She runs out before he can ask who it will be. Not long after he sees Nami and Robin in casual clothes dragging Zoro off the ship also wearing casual clothes. 

"Where are we going? I just want to sleep." Zoro says dragging his feet behind them. They got to a diner and got a window seat. Once the waiter left with their orders Nami and Robin got closer so no one would hear them.

"Zoro, what happened with Sanji?" Nami asks and Zoro spits out some water not saying anything wiping his face. "Do you still like Sanji? How did you get pregnant? What are you going to do after the baby is born?" Nami interrogates Zoro.

"First you drag me to eat, then you interrogate me. If that's it I'm going." Zoro gets up but Robin makes him sit back down. 

"Zoro all we want is some information. We are going to be spending some time with you a lot more. I think it would be good to get to know the situation a little better and to know you a little better." Robin says looking at him. Zoro looks at both of them, she was right. These two were the only one he could really rely on now.

"Fine," gathering his thoughts before starting, "yes I still like Sanji, I got pregnant the same way a woman would and I don't know what I'm going to do when the baby comes."

"Are you scared?" Nami asked. Zoro stayed quiet. There waiter came with their food. "How much do you like Sanji?" Zoro stayed quiet again. The girls looked at each other. They ate in silence. After finishing they walked down the street of the town. The girls got ice cream while Zoro got a dozen donuts. They wandered through the park. "Zoro you haven't answered any of our questions. Come on tell us something."

Zoro thought. There's the birth, he doesn't know if it's save and he's worried. Then the raising of the baby. He doesn't know if he can handle the baby by himself. He did have the whole crew to help him but for the most part it was just him. There's also the thing with him and Sanji, if something happened again with Sanji would he have to leave the ship. There were a lot of different feelings welling up inside of him but there was one feeling bigger than the others.

Scared.

He was scared. Scared he wont be a good parent, scared he can't protect his child, scared he won't be able to to protect his crew. He knew nothing about taking care of a small child. Yes, there was that one time he took care of some infants but he took care of them for less than a day. He looked up to the girls to see them staring at him.

"It's ok to be scared Zoro. But we will be there to help you," Nami said smiling at him.

"Yes, and we are here to help you with whatever you need. For now let's have some fun before you can't. We can have as much fun as you want." Robin adds.

"So, what made you like Sanji?"

"I won't tell you but I do still like him. But I'm thinking of just forgetting him and just think about the baby." He looks down and rubs his stomach. They continued to talk about Zoro and his feelings. The girls were surprised that he actually came forward with feelings and actually talked. They walked him all around town. They went to weapon shops and blacksmiths. As a joke they went in to a baby shop and looked around finding a shirt that said 'mommas boy' and started teasing Zoro with it. Looking around he saw the little shoes and clothes and started to get less scared about taking care of the child but the future with this kid was still in his mind. After lunch the girls took him shopping for some nice clothes for the night. For diner they all got dressed up and went to eat at a casino, gamble a little, have some laughs, and a good time. They didn't get back until midnight. The girls went to bed immediately but Zoro stayed up late but after changing into something more comfortable. With all the excitement done his morning sickness came back and worse than before.

The kitchen door opens and Sanji comes with a tray of lemonade, watermelon, and some ginger. Zoro turns to Sanji going to him. "Here," Sanji set down the tray. "How was your outing with the girls?"

"I guess it was fine. Thanks for the drink." He slides down against the rail. He drank the lemonade slowly. He takes a deep exhale of relief. 

"You are extremely loud, are you ok?" 

"Yeah sorry. I think that now that the excitement is gone it came rushing back." Zoro started eating the watermelon. "Sanji, how involved do you want to be with the baby?"

"What?"

"How involved do want to be with the baby?"

"I know, I heard you the first time. Why are you asking me that?"

"You don't really seem interested with what's going on so I thought you didn't want to be involved, so I'm asking if you want to just in case. Nami and Robin said I should ask." Sanji looks down at Zoro eating a piece of watermelon, one cheek puffed up. Zoro wore a white sweatshirt with his green haramaki around his waist with black sweatpants. He was like an innocent child eating a snack. Sanji thought he was a cute again. He was seeing a new side to Zoro. Not knowing if it was because he never paid attention to him or if it was because they weren't that close to begin with. This new side of Zoro, the unseen side of Zoro, was intriguing.

"I'll be as involved as I can." Sanji looks in him in the eye.


	7. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for an ultra-sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Luffy (even though the story is about SanZo)

Sanji was very close to Zoro after they became friends. He was with Zoro all through his morning sickness. Every night Sanji poured lemonade and cut up some watermelon to eat and ginger to smell. For nine weeks every night they talked about their childhood, dreams, things that happened during the two years of training. They talked for hours before Zoro went to fall asleep. Sanji never thought they could have conversations that lasted for so long. Zoro laughed over and over again at the things Sanji said and vise versa. The both of them have laughed when they have banquettes but never laughed this hard before. It was like breathing fresh air. Sanji apologized for the way he treated Zoro and Zoro told him to forget about it, it wasn't his fault. 

Zoro's stomach started to show, it crew big enough that his haramaki wouldn't fit anymore. He got angry when it stopped fitting. When he saw that he was gaining weight he was upset a lot and didn't like anyone near him or touching him. Everyone was curious as to why he was acting that way but Chopper explained it was most likely due to weight gain and hormones. They tiptoed around him which made him more mad. 

"Zoro it's time for an ultrasound. Maybe tomorrow you can see me?" Chopper came into the kitchen to talk to Zoro who sat in the kitchen eating a snack. Sanji ,cleaning the dishes, turns around in interest.

"Ok." Zoro answered nonchalantly. Sanji was confused as to why he wasn't thrilled to see an ultrasound for the baby. He was excited that it was finally time to see the baby.

"Since your morning sickness vanished, come to the infirmary after diner so we can check the baby's health and sex."

"Really!!" Sanji jumped into the conversation enthusiastically. Zoro and Chopper looked at him surprised. Chopper nodded then left the kitchen leaving Zoro to finish his fruit. "Are you not excited about the ultrasound?"

"Of course I'm excited to learn the sex of the baby, but it's not the first time I saw the baby. Well not really a baby. It was more like a dot."

"Wait you've seen an ultrasound?" Sanji questioned shocked by the news he just heard.

"Yes. After Chopper read the medical book for children and pregnancy he got an ultrasound machine for an examination." Zoro looked at the fruit on his plate like something was missing.

"When did this happen?"

"After you started to ignore me. Chopper talked to me about having an examination, the first examination should be during six to eight weeks of pregnancy so once he got the machine he did an examination." He got up and left the kitchen to come back with a jar of chocolate and peanut butter. Sanji thought about how Zoro has already seen an ultrasound and he was left out because he was being immature. After coming back he sat down to continue eating the fruit with the mix of the two.

"What are you doing with that," referring to the chocolate and peanut butter.

"Combining it with the fruit."

"Cravings?" Sanji asked.

"Yup. Ever since I got pregnant I've had a craving for sweet things and you know how much I hate sweet things," Sanji remembered the time Zoro was staring at the chocolate cake he served the girls. How did he not know his craving? How did he not know Zoro already had an ultrasound? How can he not have been there with him? Why was he so upset with him anyway? He enjoys being with Zoro. He's never met someone who can make him laugh as much or smile as much as he does with Zoro. He's happiest with Zoro. 

Later that day, at dinner everyone talked about the baby and the sex. Nami and Robin think it's a girl, Franky and Usopp think it might be a boy, Luffy and Brook don't really care. Once breakfast was over Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro went into the medical room. Zoro laid on the bed, Sanji stood stiff next to him, and Chopper got the machine ready. Zoro pulled his shirt up exposing his stomach, he grabbed the gel and opened it before he saw Sanji standing there unsure about what to do. He laughs out loud making Sanji look at him.

"What?"

"You are so stiff, you look like a statue." He continued to laugh. Taking a break he rotated to Sanji handing him the gell. "Here spread this on my stomach." Sanji stared at him for a second before stepping towards his stomach, squirting the gell across his stomach. Chopper moves the machine closer to Zoro. Grabbing the transducer he follows the gel across Zoro's stomach smudging it. After a few seconds he stops. On the monitor the black screen adds gray. Chopper gawked at the monitor before turning to the couple. Zoro and Sanji looked at the screen. Sanji was amazed by the black and white picture. Zoro just looked it then at Sanji face, which was full of awe.

"Congratulations these are your babies." Chopper said with a smile. They looked at him. Plural? More than one.

"What?" They both asked, their eye widening.

"You're having triples. Although I can't really tell the sex of them all. They are all healthy. Every single one of them. Although I can guess-" Sanji and Zoro zoned out, not listening to what Chopper was saying. Not only did Zoro think he was only having one child but now he was having three. He was feeling scared again. Sanji was exhilarated, not only was he able to raise one child but three. He was happy thinking about the future with the kids and Zoro.

When they rest of the crew came back from the island they came into the kitchen to see Zoro spacing out while Sanji is making a feast with a face like he just meet the most beautiful woman. They observed them for a while before someone speaks up. Nami and Robin set bags on the table. 

"What happened with ultrasound check up?" No one answered. Nami went into the bag and started to take out the baby clothes she thought was cute not caring about the gender. "I saw these and thought they were cute so I bought them." Nami got closer to Zoro, who was still spacing out. Robin shook him making him turn to them. "The ultrasound, how was it?"

"W-we a-are having t-t-triplets." Zoro managed to stutter.

Everyone stared before shouting. "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

"Whoo whoooo!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up and down. 

"Sanji when is lunch gonna be done?" Chopper walks out of the infirmary into the kitchen. He looks around to see everyone's eyes popped out and mouths hitting the floor, except Luffy. "Whaa, what's wrong with everyone?" He asks innocently.

"I told them." Zoro ate some fruit getting out of the daze he was in.

"Oh," Chopper sat down in his seat waiting for Sanji to finish. The group stood there stunned until they were woken up by the scent of delicious food. When they came to the kitchen table was set up. It was a feast, there was all kinds of meat, Luffy's favorite. Fruit, Nami's favorite. Pike for Usopp. Sandwiches for Robin, burgers and fries for Franky, curry and takoyaki for Brook. Everyone was happy. Laughs going around the table. Zoro went to take a walk around the ship while Sanji cleaned his dishes.

"I can't believe there are going to be three toddlers running around here, Franky you are going to need to do some reconstruction for the Sunny before the baby comes." Nami says eatings some of Robin's sandwiches.

"Not just that, where are we going to put them? I don't think Zoro can sleep with the others anymore. He needs his own room." Robin said.

"I'll think of something SSSSUPPPPPEEEERRRR." Franky says.

"Can you imagine three mini Zoro's or Sanji's running around." Nami imagines.

"We are going to need to be careful. We can't cause to much trouble on islands we go to anymore." Robin adds. Everyone looks at Luffy who is focused on the meat in front of him.

"Of course but it's not like Luffy can resist. We will get into trouble eventually." They all look at Luffy again whose not paying attention to the conversation and is instead stuffing his face with meat.

"We can make sure Zoro always stays on the ship so he won't get lost but there is always a possibility that some marines find the ship and at this point Zoro is not in a condition to fight." Robin thought.

"Well maybe we can have someone with him at all times, or we can all switch on who takes care of him." Nami comes up with.

"This is Zoro we're talking about do you think he's not going to notice that we have babysitters for him?" Usopp makes a good point. He had good intuition but bad direction. He will notice something is up with everyone.

"Then from now on when we dock we hide the ship. Make sure no one can find her and try not to stay too long on one island to make sure he," she points at Luffy who is still not paying attention the conversation, "doesn't cause trouble." Nami said. 

Diner was as loud and exciting as lunch. Everyone was happy about the news. Triplets. Just one was getting everyone thrilled, now multiply that by three. They couldn't just sit and wait for them anymore especially a certain captain. He wanted to play with them already. 

While Sanji washed the dishes after diner Nami sat at the bar. Robin was talking to Franky in his weapons factory planning for Zoro's new room and baby proofing Sunny as much as he can and also make it easier for Zoro or anyone to walk around while carrying the triplets. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were in Usopp's factory doing his experiments and updating Nami's staff. Zoro went to read baby books while Brook played lullabies to Zoro's stomach on the foremast.

"How have things been with Zoro?" Nami started to pry.

"Good. There are many things I didn't know about Zoro. It's been fun being with him. He does things I've never seen him do before that's actually really cute." Sanji kept talking with a face unfamiliar to Nami or anyone in fact. He talked sweetly about Zoro and was smiling. It was like he was happy, more like falling in love. Nami saw this and chuckled to herself. Sanji was falling in love with Zoro. Little did he know Zoro started to try to get over him. She thought this was good. She's been trying to get them together for the last nine weeks but it wasn't going the way she hoped, at least it wasn't a total lost cause. 

The day the girls took him out, that night they went to a casino that had a special fighting club they ate at and met a very popular fighter who seem to take a liking to Zoro. Zoro was only ever interested with the fighting. They talked and seem to hit it off, at least Robin thought. After his fight, which he won, he accompanied Zoro all around the casino. Nami got distracted by the fact that Zoro was good at gambling and won, he had a natural gift. They all took a picture together having the time of their lives which each got a copy of. He was the reason the three of them didn't come back till midnight. Nami forgot his name but she doesn't think she can forget his face or Robin either. Zoro maybe. If only they can meet him again. If she can get him and Zoro to go on a date maybe he can get Sanji to realize his feeling for Zoro but where can they find him, or for him to find them. She can really use that devil's luck they have.


	8. Name And Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets start to move

Sanji has been paying attention to Zoro more than the girls. This surprised everyone. It was a sunny day, on days like this the first people he serves are the girls but this day he skips the girls and goes to serve Zoro first. The girls didn't really care, at this point Zoro was first priority. When everyone saw this they couldn't help but stare at him like some duck in a pond. Not getting close to pet put close enough to feed it seeds. Usopp went into hysterics yelling about how 'Sanji is sick and needs a doctor' and upon hearing this Chopper asked for a doctor as hysterical as Usopp until remembering he's the ship doctor. Sanji obviously kicked Usopp leaving a big pump on his head.

Like a true father Sanji would worry about the smallest things. If he saw Zoro laying down on the floor he'd freak out thinking Zoro fell. Zoro would then yell at him to shut up and that he was just trying to sleep because the babies felt more comfortable on the grassy deck of the ship than in the men's quarter. Plus he gets nauseous in the room too, with all the boy smell. Sanji even had to stop smoking or try to when he noticed Zoro standing or sitting far from him. He wouldn't get close to him. When Sanji confronted this Zoro told him he didn't want to be near him because his smell made him want to vomit. After hearing this Sanji wanted to jump off the ship, it hurt him but then remembered it wasn't Zoro but the babies. He would have to stop anyways when the babies came so he found ways to quit.

Sanji climbed up the ladder of the Sunny with supplies. Once on deck he sees Zoro on the floor struggling to get up like a turtle. Dropping all of his things he runs over to him helping him get up. He grabs Zoro's arm pulling him up. "What happened?" Sanji asks making sure Zoro isn't injured.

"I was walking when my center of gravity shifted and I fell down."

"Are you ok, are the babies fine?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"How long have you been like that?"

"I don't know, when did everyone leave?"

"About four hours ago."

"Then four hours."

"You... " Sanji sighed. "Come I'll make you a snack." When Sanji looked Zoro was gone. For being pregnant he was fast. Sanji grabbed the things he dropped and went into the kitchen. He put what he didn't need at the moment in the pantry and took out what he needed to start cooking diner. It's been one week since the both of them learned that they were having triplets. Turning around Sanji got distracted by Zoro sitting at the diner table with glasses on and reading a book while he dipped a piece of fruit into a combination of peanut butter and chocolate.

"W-w-whatcha reading?" Sanji composes himself and continues to cook. Zoro glances up at him then back down.

"The Book of Baby Names." Zoro continues to eat.

"Have you decided on the names?"

"I have one for a girl but I need two more and three for boys. How about you pick some." Sanji goes over to him and looks at the book, it was very thick and each page was lined with names. There was no way he can just pick a name, he was going to have to look through the book thoroughly to decide.

"I'll borrow the book after you. You can pick six names and I'll pick six names, then after we learn the sex of the babies we'll choose from the twelve." Makes sense. Zoro nodded to agree and continue to look through the book. Every few seconds Sanji took a peak at Zoro reading with his glasses on. He's never seen Zoro read, he only looks through the bounties sometimes but that's not really reading. Sanji didn't know that he had glasses or that he needed glasses to read. He looked sexy. 'Sexy? First cute and now sexy' Sanji thought, he must be going crazy. 

Sanji finished making diner and Zoro helped set the table. Nami and Robin talked to Zoro for a while before eating their food. It was like normal for the most part. Luffy trying to steal others food, the girls talked amongst themselves Franky and Usopp talked about weapons and experiments, Brook thinking of music, Chopper listening to Usopp and Frankys' talk, Zoro just ate, Sanji paid close attention to Zoro.

One bite after another until Zoro felt something odd about his stomach making him stop eating. He waited a while for it to happen again but nothing happened so he began again. Thump. Zoro looked down at his stomach. Nothing. He ate again before a big thump happened making him jump in his seat and make a 'gah' noise. All eye turned to Zoro.

"Is everything ok?" Chopper asked walking to Zoro. He put his hoof on Zoro's stomach and felt a small kick. "Ooohh," Chopper's eye sparkled. "One of the babies is kicking!" Chopper yelled. Everyone stood to their feet getting closer to Zoro.

"Can I touch?" Asked Luffy as he put his hand on Zoro stomach. "Wah I can really feel it. So cool." his eye shined.

"Me next!" Nami yelled pushing Luffy out the way. "Wow."

"Me too." Brook squeezes through.

"Can you even feel it?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, you're right I'm a skeleton I can't feel. Yo ho ho ho." Brook laughed.

One after the other the whole crew felt Zoro's stomach except Sanji. The whole time he was angry, mostly at Luffy for just putting his hand on Zoro's stomach without waiting for an answer. 

"Zoro don't forget tomorrow night."

"Right, We already picked clothes out for you." Zoro just nodded.

While out in the town the girls saw the same man from the casino. Nami started talking to him while Robin just observed. When asked where Zoro was they told him he was at the ship talking care of it. The man tried getting the location of the ship from them but they avoided the question. Nami asked if he really wanted to see Zoro and immediately got yes as an answer. Nami being the devious thief she is set up a date for Zoro and the man. 

"Why exactly did you do that? I thought you were trying to help Zoro and Sanji get together?" Robin asked as they started to shop for an outfit for his date.

"Well nothing really seemed to work. They spent nine weeks as friends and that's it. Nothing has progressed. I couldn't come up with anything. It's kind of hard to set up two people when one of them is pregnant. But a while back I was talking to Sanji and he told me he has been having fun with Zoro and the face he made was nothing like what he makes to woman. I think Sanji has fallen in love with Zoro but doesn't realize it so setting this date up is a good idea. Sanji will get jealous, go after him and they will confess their feelings for one another. Then they will become a happy family." Robin and Nami compared shirt and put the bad ones back where they were found.

"And what happens if their relationship gets worse? I want Zoro to be happy with Sanji too but this can go either way." Robin and Nami wait in line.

"The moment Sanji sees Zoro walking away with someone else talking with a smile he'll feel jealous, making him realize he likes Zoro romantically. After snatching Zoro away and bringing back to the Sunny, Sanji will confess. It's a solid plan. Only someone stupid can think that feeling was something else. Once he sees Zoro with someone else he'll need sometime to think about his feelings and once it hits him he'll chase Zoro. Full proof." Nami finishes paying and they walk out the store.

"Well if you say so. It would be good to see the two of them happy. I think Zoro has completely given up on Sanji at this point. Are you going to tell Zoro you plan?"

"And have him mess it up. No way. I'll tell him that it's a good way to finally get over Sanji or something. I'm sure he'll fall for it."

"What a thought out plan."

"Well I was gonna ask some random person but this works even better. And Zoro knows him so it's not going to be awkward."

True to her word Nami tell Zoro that it can make him forget Sanji. Zoro agrees to it. This pregnancy is only making Zoro fall for Sanji more. The way Sanji takes care of him makes his heart beat fast but he was happy. Yes he's sad that Sanji doesn't like him and only became friends with him because of the babies but at least they can talk to each other. 

When everyone was heading to bed Franky showed Zoro his new room. He had to make his and Usopp's factory just a tad smaller but he was able to add it. With the request of Nami it was sound proof for when the babies come, they wont wake up the entire ship. It was also indestructible just in case the ship was in battle, the room could be the safest place for the babies. There was a window facing the back of the ship. Three scribs lined up next to window. Shelves lined the wall. The opposite wall to the window was the closet but the door was next to the bed that also faced the window with a night stand on each side. Next to the foot of the bed was a a chest that laid on top of a big round rug that the door opened up to. It looked perfect but Zoro didn't really care he had his own room. The moment the door to the room closed he plopped himself on the bed and slept, not wasting anytime. He had a date the next day. Hopefully this will crush his feelings for Sanji once and for all.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro goes on his date and Sanji is not happy about it

Nami and Robin dressed Zoro for his date. Once they were finished, the crew walked with him to the meeting spot. The date wasn't there yet. The girls surrounded Zoro, asking if he's excited to go on his date. He was nervous, he's never been on a date before. Luffy wanted to go back to the ship. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky are just there because they were forced to. Sanji is extremely angry. How could he, going on a date when he's pregnant with his children. The more he thought about the situation the more he got upset.

"Zoro!" A tall man, taller than Zoro but shorter than Franky, walks up waving. He has dark purple hair with bangs that scatter in front of his face. His green eyes shine from behind them. His face was slim. Extremely handsome, he belongs in a host club than with a group of pirates. "Are you ready?" He asks Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro starts walking but gets stopped by Robin. He looks back to see everyone lined up with the exception of Sanji. It was like someone introducing their embarrassing family to their date, which is exactly what this was. 

"Hello, I'm Luka." He introduced himself. The whole crew bombarded him with questions. After questions of his occupation everyone was interested. Soon enough the whole crew wanted to go on the date. Thirty minutes past and they were going to be late for the diner reservation, he grabs Zoro's hand, "how about we go we're going to be late." They walk off hands joint together making Sanji furious.

Nami turns around, "let go back to the ship," they all started walking.

"Where's Sanji?" Usopp looks around not finding him.

"Perfect! Alright change of plans. We are not going back to the ship." Nami said smiling.

"Why?" Chopper asks. 

"Just in case Sanji and Zoro get there. We will need to leave them alone for the night." Nami walks in the direction opposite of Thousand Sunny.

Sanji followed close behind them but not too close. He followed them to a nice restaurant, nothing fancy but something to fit the casual clothes they both wore. Luka wore a black suit jacket with a white v-neck shirt. Black jeans and nice black shoes. He had a watch on his right wrist and a bunch of rings on his finger. On his left wrist he had bracelets and rings on his finger except his ring finger which stood out. Zoro wore a black cardigan on top of a white shirt, black jeans and green converse. The black cardigan kind of hid his baby bump from the front. Sanji thought he looked like a high schooler in the outfit, cute. Samji thought he could do better.

After they finished eating their food they started walking around, the streets were extremely crowded. There seem to be a festival. Walking around while laughing and eating some sweets that Luka bought him, Zoro was happy and forgot about the problems of having babies and Sanji. Sanji was having difficulty getting close enough to hear their conversation. At one point he lost them but found them again. They were near a river where people were putting lanterns on the water letting them float downstream. Luka got both of them a lantern and went to an area that wasn't full of people.

"You seem a little sad." Luka looks at Zoro who was lighting his lantern. "Are you not having fun?" Luka asks with a sad expression.

"No this is great, I'm having fun it's just...I don't know." Zoro bents down putting the lantern on the the water. He watched as Luka put his down too. "I guess I just didn't think my first date would be with you." They watched as both of the lanterns floated down the river. Luka looks over at Zoro and sees his face, lit by all the lanterns. A sight he will never forget. Luka stood up then turned to Zoro who was having some difficulty getting up. Luka helped him up. Luka grabbed Zoro's hand again and dragged him to a desolate area. Pining him to the wall. Zoro mind went blank trying to figure out what was going on. Luka put one leg in between Zoro's, with his right hand he lifts Zoro face up kissing him. 'He's kissing me. I have never been kissed before' Zoro thought. Forgetting about Sanji's kiss, he didn't count that anymore.

Sanji's blood boiled at the sight. What was he doing, why is he not pushing him away? Sanji's body moved on it's own. We walked up to them, kicked Luka away from Zoro, picked Zoro up like a princess and used Skywalk to get to the ship. While in the air Zoro thought about what just happened. Luka kissed him then he wasn't and now he's in Sanji's arm in the air. Sanji landed on the deck of Sunny. He set Zoro on his feet. 

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you push him? What are you thinking going on a date!?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! What do you think you're doing?"

"You're pregnant what do you think you're doing going on a date?"

"Why do you care if I go on a date? It's my life you can't tell me to not date." Zoro was right Sanji had no right to tell him not to go on a date, but he kept thinking about why he was so mad about it. Jealousy. He was Jealous but of who?

"I thought you like me." Sanji thought not realizing he said it out loud. Zoro glared at him.

"Do you know how hard it is on me to try and forget about you. It's hard on me carrying the babies of the one I love when they don't love me back. I realized I loved you during the two years of training and have been trying my best to hide it, but the more I tried the more I fell in love with you. I thought i could finally get over you with this date and then you go and ruin it." Zoro starts to tear up. Sanji realized he was jealous of Luka. He wanted to be the one to take Zoro on a date. To eat diner, walk around, look at lanterns, even kiss him. Zoro wiped his tears away, "Do you even know how hurt I was when I learned that in your head you were fucking a woman. That you didn't even realize I was the one confessing my feeling, then I did it again only to have you call me names. Why can't you just leave me alone." Zoro walked to his new room crying.

It was hard for him. First Sanji rejects him and now he acts like they are a couple. He's grateful that Sanji helped him but he thought a lot about this. He was going to raise the kids bye himself and if Sanji wanted to take care of them then fine, it will let Zoro have some free time. Sanji already taught him how to do some cooking. Chopper has also taught some basics of taking care of babies, he also read the baby books that the girls bought him. He didn't want Sanji out of the picture or anything just not in the picture all the time.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm pulling Zoro into a passionate kiss. Zoro pushed him away, "W-w-what do you think you're doing?" Zoro wiped away some more tears. Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm again, dragging him along to his room. He pushed Zoro on the bed pinning him down kissing him again, he put his tongue in, and it started dancing with Zoro's. The both of them getting hornier the more they kissed. Sanji let Zoro breath, his face blushing all the way to his ears and neck. Sanji unbuttoned Zoro's pants, his dick completely hard and he wasn't the only one. Sanji wrapped his mouth around Zoro dick making him gasp. "What are you doin-" but before he could finish the sentence Sanji stuck a finger in his ass. Zoro couldn't see Sanji's face with the bump clocking the way. Sanji stuck another one in. "Take it..." Zoro tried catching his breath, "...it out." The third finger in. Sanji wiggled around looking for Zoro's prostate.

"Aahh!" Zoro moaned loudly, he quickly covered his mouth blushing even harder than before. Sanji looked at him. The memories of Zoro were there but it was all quiet and silent. His voice was sexy, it turned him on. Sanji stripped Zoro of everything, it was just him and the baby bump. After he took off his shoes and unzipped his pants he moved a pillow under Zoro. Zoro looked up to Sanji taking his tie off. Sanji's cock circled around Zoro's hole until slowly sliding it in. He didn't move wanting Zoro to get use to his shape. "It feels bigger than before," Zoro said breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna move."

"Wait I don-aaaahhh!" Sanji thrusted hard into Zoro making both his hands clutch onto the hems of his open shirt, pulling Sanji closer to him. "Don't thrust so hard!" Zoro yelled in between moans, trying to match his breaths with the thrust. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't squeeze, so much." Sanji grunted, pulled out and positioned Zoro on all fours, the pillow underneath his stomach. Without warning Sanji thrusted in.

"Aaahhhh! Don't...ah...move so...ah...fast." Zoro was moaning loud, having a hard time saying one sentence. 

Sanji sat down moving Zoro on top of him. Zoro grabbed the hem of his open shirt again and started moving up and down. Sanji brushed against his stomach, the babies were extremely calm, moving his hands to his waist, helping Zoro move up and down.

"I'm...gonna...cum." Zoro moaned with each breath he took.

"Me too."Sanji's gribed Zoro waist tighter.

"Aaahhhh!" Zoro moaned as he orgasimed. Sanji held his lips tight not letting out a sound. Zoro slumped against Sanji. When he looked Zoro was breathing hard with his eyes shut. A second later he started to snore. He fell asleep. He did walk around and sex was an extremely tiring exercise. Sanji lifted Zoro letting a load of cum come out. Sanji liked the sight of his cum flowing out of Zoro's ass like that. He gawked at the sight before realizing he needed to clean him up. Zipping his pants he left, then came quickly with a towel and water. He wiped Zoro's body down taking in the sight of his nice tanned body with only four wounds: both ankles, his chest, and his left eye. Other than those wounds his body is smooth and flawless.

Once he was done he went into the closet and looked for some pajamas. The closet was actually half full of clothes. He looked around for something and saw a green and white striped cotton pj. He reached for it he found a pretty big box with the words 'DON'T TOUCH' written on the side. Sanji was tempted to look inside but as he touch the lid he looked at the pj and decided not to, at least not at that moment, maybe later. He slid the pants on easily but the tricky part was the button up shirt, he got in one arm but was having trouble lifting Zoro up to slide the shirt behind him for the other arm. Zoro wasn't this heavy when they were having sex. After successfully putting his arm in the sleeve Sanji buttoned up the shirt and tucked Zoro in bed wiping away what tears were left. With just pants on, Sanji slid next him. As he settled in Zoro moved hugging him, using him as a body pillow. Sanji's arm moved under Zoro's head holding him close.

Sanji thought about why he felt jealous of Luka and why he was ok with sex with Zoro. He thought hard before drifting off to sleep.


	10. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finds something and gets curious about it

Sanji woke up groggy, not knowing what room he was in. He felt something heavy on his stomach and something on his shoulder. He looked to see Zoro's angelic sleeping face, maybe not angelic but he was starting to find his sleeping face cute. The memories of the night before came rushing back to him. He started to blush. Sanji moved slowly trying not to wake him up. He looked around the room. He didn't get a good look at it the night before. It was very simple, no decorations, no pictures. The shelves were full of books. It was starting to make sense, Chopper was teaching the both of them on taking care of the children and Zoro was actually knowledgeable about somethings that shocked both Sanji and Chopper.

He remembered the mysterious box that was in Zoro's closet, he went to the closet and opened the door. He went in and stared at the box. It must be important if it has 'Don't Touch' written on the side of it. Slowly he opened the lid and something shining can be seen.

"What are you doing!?" Zoro yelled at Sanji making him jump back away from the box.

"Good morning, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, and it would be a better morning if one of the babies wasn't kicking my side."

"Is there anything you want to eat for breakfast?" Sanji asked trying to make Zoro think about something else.

"C-chocolate pancakes," Zoro looks to the side with a slight blush on his cheeks. Sanji chuckled a little.

"Alright, wait here and I'll go make it. I'll bring you some when I finish, how many do want?'

"As much as you can make." Sanji stared at Zoro, he has never requested anything from him before. Sanji was so happy he started to smile. He left the room and went to the kitchen to find the rest of the straw hat crew sitting down. Luffy was complaining about how hungry he was, everyone was ignoring him talking amongst themselves. Sanji walked passed them with a grin on his face, Nami and Robin stared at him silently, he was smiling so they assumed nothing bad happened. He made more than enough batter for the chocolate pancakes to feed the crew and more. He made sure everyone was happy and feed, more like Luffy was happy and feed before he made his and Zoro's plate of pancakes. He wanted to eat with Zoro, just the two of them. Everyone left while he cleaned the kitchen as fast as he could so the pancakes wont get cold.

He walked down to Zoro's room with their food on a tray. He walked in to Zoro turning to one side only to turn to the other side again. He did this three times before he stopped and sat up startling Sanji, he smelled the pancakes. "Is everything ok?" Sanji walked to the bed setting the tray in between them sitting down. Zoro took a deep inhale and smiled at how good the pancakes smell.

"I can't get comfortable, no matter which way I turn one of the babies is kicking me and they don't seem to be calming down either." Zoro cut his pancakes and started to eat, then he jumped a little in place.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a big kick, I don't know what's going on but it's like the three of them are fighting." Zoro continues to eat. Sanji ate slowly as he stared at Zoro's stomach, he never touched it, even last night he didn't touch it. "If you want to touch, you can. You are the babies dad." Sanji looked up at Zoro's face who was looking down at his plate as chewed, one cheek was fat. He put down the utensils, reaching for the swordsman's stomach. When he put his palm down nothing happened, then a big kick went against his palm pulling his hand back and staring at his hand. _Woah,_ Sanji mouthed to himself. Zoro giggled at him making Sanji smile. They ate in silence, Zoro finished eating and layed down on his back satisfied. Sanji finished soon after and gathered the dirty plates placing them to the side. Sanji stared at Zoro who laid on his back with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, he had his eyes closed but he was not sleeping. Sanji reached out to to touch his stomach again but stopped. Sanji opened his mouth to ask if he can touch his stomach again but before he got a word out Zoro had grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. The babies weren't kicking but they were moving, and he could feel it. He looked up at Zoro to see that he had fallen asleep, he looked back down to his hand which Zoro's hand was still on top of.

After realizing he had been staring at Zoro's hand on top if his and that he was still touching Zoro's stomach, he remembered that he came down to talk to Zoro about last night and he wanted to know what was in the box. Zoro was completely asleep, he was even snoring, no way he can wake him up to ask him. He'll have to wait. Sanji slid his hand out from underneath Zoro's, he got off the bed and got the tray of dirty plates and went to the kitchen to finish cleaning what he couldn't. Once done he started to make a snack for everyone, just in time too, the girls came in talking.

"Do you really think he'll like it?" Nami said sitting down at her seat.

"Well we'll never know until he give it to him." Robin said as she sat down next to Nami.

"True, hey Sanji where's Zoro?" Nami looks around.

"He fell asleep again. The babies been giving him a hard time, they seem to kick a lot making it hard to sleep." Sanji walked over and put a plate of sandwiches cut into triangles in front of them. He went to pour a cup of coffee for Robin and some juice for Nami.

"I feel like this is a sign they'll be troublemakers. Ah, who do you think they'll look more like, Zoro or Sanji?" Nami grabbed a sandwich.

"There is a saying that boys look more like their mother and daughters look like their fathers. So really it boils down to if they will look like their mom, Zoro, or father, Sanji." Sanji places her coffee infront of her as she thanks him.

"That still doesn't help, we don't even know the sex of one baby, Robin."

"Sanji's the father?!!" They turn to see Luffy at the door. They all just stare at him. He walks in and sits down, his back facing the infirmary room door. 

"You mean you talked to Sanji about befriending Zoro without realizing he's the triplets dad?" Nami asked, Luffy noded making her facepalm. "Where you not paying attention to what Chopper told us?" Luffy shook his head. She called him stupid but that was just who their captain was like, he saw his crewmate treat another wrongly and fixed it, he didn't even need to know the truth.

Sanji speaks up, "You ladies have been really close with Zoro right?" Sanji looks at the girls while he sets down more sandwiches in front of Luffy. The girls nodded. "Has he talked to you about a box?" The girls look at each other before shaking their head. Sanji sighed depressingly.

"Why? Is this box important?" Robin asked.

"I don't know but I found it in his closet last night and this morning I tried looking in it but he stopped me, it seemed important to him. I wanted to ask him about it at breakfast but I got distracted and forgot to ask him, I thought he'd tell you what was inside."

"Well of course it's important, but I thought he threw the box away." Luffy took two sandwiches and shoved them in his face. The three of them looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time I saw Zoro looking for the shops he seemed to have a hard time finding it and when he came out of the shops he seemed really happy." Luffy ate some more sandwiches.

"You know what's inside of the box?"

"Yup, I was there when he put everything inside the box. Usopp almost looked inside so he wrote a warning on it to make sure no one else looked inside." The cook, navigator and archeologist looked at each other then back at Luffy.

"What about the part where you thought he threw the box away?"

"I forgot when it was but one night he was on ship watch, I think it was the week before Chopper yelled out that Zoro was pregnant, that Zoro had the box in his hand looking down at it before he raised it above his head like he was going to throw it overboard but stopped himself. He did that again and again before he just fell to his knees with the box in front of him and started to cry. I asked him what he was doing, he said he wanted to get rid of it saying it had no use and that he'll die with it, no wait, he said his feelings and dreams can die with it. Then I asked if he'll regret throwing it away, he said 'yes' so he put it pack. He did it again after Sanji refused to cook for him. When I didn't see in the room again I thought he finally got rid of everything."

"The first time might have been after he confessed to me again."

"He confessed to you! Twice!" Nami shouted at him.

"Yeah but I said less than pleasant things the second time."

"What does that mean?" Robin questioned.

"The first time he confessed to me I thought he was just a woman confessing to me, but it was an allusion. I didn't know it was allusion until after. The second time was after he passed out saving Luffy, he confessed to me and I told him he should...drown along with his..dreams. I didn't know he was pregnant at the time." Sanji sat down at the table.

"Well it's sounds like whatever is in the box must be important if he couldn't get rid of it." Robin said.

"Maybe love letters."

"No, when I opened the box a little I saw something shining."

"Then, rings? Wait," Nami turns to Luffy, "why are we guessing when he's seen what's inside of the box. Luffy tell us."

"Oh it's just a-" Luffy was cut off by a sword coming down in front of his face impaling the table. When he turned around he sees an extremely angry Zoro. They could see devil horns on his head and his eye turned red.

"Looks like you couldn't keep your promising, and what did I say I would do if you didn't keep our promise?" Zoro said very menacingly.

"C-c-cut my tongue off. But I didn't tell them yet."

"'Cause I stopped you but you were." Zoro took the sword out of the table and pointed it at Luffy.

"It won't happen again." Luffy said bowing to Zoro. Zoro sheathed the sword and hmphed. 

"I thought Chopper took all of your katanas, how did you get a hold of one?"

"He keeps them in the infirmary," he points behind him at the infirmary door. Now it made sense, the little doctor was currently with Usopp fishing.

"What's inside of the box?" Sanji asked.

"Just some items I bought for myself. Nothing important. Forget about it."

"It must be important if you couldn't get rid of it." Sanji commented, it made Luffy flinch and freeze in place. He could feel Zoro's murderous gaze on his back.

"It's nothing."

"Well it's obviously not nothing. Just tell me."

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Of course I would care if it has something to do with you."

"That's funny coming from you, but you should just forget everything about the box."

"No, I want to make up for what happened, I want to know everything that has to do with you."

"That's fine but this is something that I cannot tell you so you should just drop it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret." 

"I thought we shouldn't keep secrets from each other? Just tell me."

"Stop! I'm not going to tell you so just forget! Forget ever seeing the box! What Luffy has told you! And this conversation!" Zoro yelled grabbing the attention of everyone outside. He stormed out of the kitchen and walked to the stairs that lead to the head of Sunny, sitting down gazing at the ocean.

Sanji stood there looking at the closed kitchen door. Nami looked at Sanji, Luffy ate the rest of the sandwiches. Robin stood up, "I'll go talk to him, maybe he'll tell me."

"Good idea." Nami looked as Robin walked out following the path Zoro took. Nami looked at Sanji, "I'll take about 100,000 Beri for what you said to Zoro after he confessed to you." She held one hand out. He looked at her, but he did what she told him.

Robin walked up to him slowly. Once she was in close enough she started to talk. "I think you may have overreacted a little about a box full of unimportant things." Zoro sighed loudly looking at Robin who was looking at the ocean. 

"Fine, I'll tell you but only so you know why I can't tell him." Zoro gathered his thought. "The box is full of things I've bought for Sanji."


	11. The Feeling In The Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro reveals what's in the box.

When Sanji left the closet to go make breakfast Zoro walked to the box opening it looking at the things he had bought for the perverted cook. Then he closed the box and went to lay on the bed. Lying there he remembered coming out of the shops feeling happy and imagining how happy Sanji would be receiving them, but that was an illusion, Sanji wouldn't be happy he may have just made fun of him or something. He doesn't like men, he wouldn't take a gift from one.

While holding Sanji's hand on his stomach the babies were calming down, and stopped kicking. It was like the kids new who their father is, or they just knew how Zoro felt about him and calmed down. Either way it was an opportunity to take a nap. It was good while it lasted, when he woke up Sanji was gone, knowing where he would be he went to the kitchen. In the infirmary room, it was faster to just cut through the infirmary room, Zoro could hear them talking. Nami asked Luffy about what was in the box. Wasting no time he grabbed one of his katanas to stop Luffy from telling them.

Sanji kept asking about what was in the box. He so badly wanted to tell him, to give them to him, but Sanji would have thought it was all trash and thrown everything away cause he couldn't. While buying everything he put some serious thought into it. Would this suite Sanji? Does this seem like something he would ware? Would he use it? Zoro had never thought about anyone like this. He's never given anyone a gift so when it came to it he couldn't give it to the cook, afraid of what his reaction would be.

While sitting on the stairs he could see someone come close to him. It was Robin. He should have gotten rid of the box when he had the chance. "I think you may have overreacted about a box full of unimportant things." She may be right but the thought of the gifts he put his feeling into buying being treated like trash made him hesitant. If she knew what he was feeling she would understand.

"Fine, I'll tell you but only so you know why I can't tell him." He'll tell her everything. "The box is full of things I've bought for Sanji. But I didn't have the guts to give it to him so I put everything in a box hoping I could give it to him on his birthday or something but couldn't."

"Why?" Robin looked at him.

"One of the items is a lighter. After realizing my feelings for him I've been noticing things about him I didn't know before like during fights he always loses his matches so I bought him a lighter. I was in the store for hours trying to find one that would suit his taste and finally found the one. When I came out I was excited to give it to him but then I saw him from across the street with a girl who gave him a lighter that looked exactly like the one I just bought him, I had the shopkeeper engrave mine with an S.V on the bottom. I don't know if the one he got was engrave too but the face he made when he received it was a face he was not gonna show me. Then I saw Luffy." Zoro's voice started to crack. "I bought him some new shoes too. The ones he's been wearing have been fading and ripping so I found some nice ones I think he might like but he got his shoes polished by a beautiful lady. He complained to Nami that he wanted some new knifes for the kitchen but she told him to just get a sharpening stone since the budget couldn't afford it. I saved my allowance to buy him a new set that came with a nice sharpening stone but again he bought some from a woman. If I gave them to him would his reactions would be the same?" A tear ran down his face. He is crying. Robin noticed the pattern.

"Well why haven't you given it to him? You'll never know his reaction until it happens. Now that he's gotten to know you I don't think what you think he'll do is the same. Why don't you give them to him and while you're in your room change, you're still in your pajamas." Zoro looks down and sees his green and white striped pajamas still on.

"I forgot I was even still wearing this." He got up and headed for his room, he didn't even put on slippers, he is barefoot. Robin smiled at the sight. He told everything that happened on his date, even that Sanji came in the middle of it and brought him back, Robin got a hint that they had sex but he didn't go in detail about what happened after Sanji brought him back. It was all valuable information for her. They parted at the top of the stair leading for the deck. Zoro went to his room and Robin went in the kitchen were Sanji, Nami, and Luffy still were.

"Did he say anything?" Nami asked. Robin looked at the cook who looked back at her, Luffy just chews on the last sandwich. She sat in her seat.

"Yes, he told me quite a bit." She pauses, "Sorry Sanji but after hearing everything I don't think I could tell you. If you wait a bit then-" Sanji leaves the kitchen to go to Zoro who he saw walking to his room.

"What was in the box?" Nami asked. Robin smiled and took a sip from her coffee before telling Nami everything. "Ah, makes sense, so he has his past self to blame."

"It would also seem you're date plan didn't go exactly according to plan."

"What do you mean?" Nami asks, again Robin tells her everything.

Sanji stomps to Zoro's room. He said it wasn't important so why is he telling everyone except him? Everyone might have been an exaggeration but that's what it feels like. Once Zoro got into his room he went inside the closet and took the box out sitting on his bed. He looked at the closed box and began crying think about how Sanji would act when receiving it. Sanji then busts the door open looking right at Zoro sitting on the bed crying, he was frowning but then loosen up when he saw Zoro, who stared back surprised. He wiped his tears fast before he gets up with the box in his hands and shoves the box against Sanji who began holding it. Zoro then turns Sanji around and pushes him out the door.

"Wha?"

"There, you wanted to know what was in the box, well here's your chance." He closes the door behind Sanji. He goes back to his bed and lays on it hugging the pillow the cook slept on. Breathing in he realizes it smells like him. He tears up, he wanted to hand him everything himself but was to afraid of what Sanji would say and so he just shoves it to Sanji. The babies are calm, like when Sanji had his hand on his stomach, Zoro felt instantly tired and he drifted off to sleep.

Sanji, dumbfounded, strolled back to the kitchen with the box in his hand. He walks in and the girls look at him.

"Is that it?" Nami asks. Sanji sets it on the table.

"Yup, that's the box." Luffy confirmed.

"Well open it." Nami said standing up so she can see inside the box. Sanji slowly opens the box. The first thing that catches his eye is the lighter. He takes it out and looks at it confused. He then reaches in his pockets for the one given to him by the lady, doing a side to side comparison.

"Wow, you're right they are identical." Nami said. Sanji looks at them confused.

"Zoro has liked you and known his feelings for a very long while, so he noticed you always lose your matches when you fight so he bought this for you." He looked at the one Zoro had bought.

"He was in that shop for hours, I saw him enter and was able to explore and I came back to the store only to see him exit the store." Luffy commented. He put the one the woman gave to him back in his pocket and the one Zoro bought next to the box and continued to look in the box. At the same moment the rest of the crew walked in tired of waiting for their snack.

"Hey Luffy you said you were gonna check if Sanji made any snacks," Usopp stopped talking and gasped loudly stepping back against the wall and points at the box. "Where did you fine that? Put everything back. Zoro is gonna kill us for looking in his box." Everyone stared at him as he freaked out.

"Zoro gave me the box." Sanji said.

"Oh." Usopp calmed down and walked to the table peering inside, "what's inside?"

"What is all this?"

"Are you stupid?" Nami asked.

"When you love someone you start to paying attention to them more, right Luffy?" Robin asks.

"Yup, when you're aware of their presence you can't help but stare at them, wanting them to look at you and when they do you get embarrassed and look away. You know what they like, what they hate, how they interact with people who aren't you. You want them to treat you specially. Everything about the person you like is more important than yourself." Luffy says as he smiles. Sanji was not paying attention, looking at everything in the box. He looks at the girls.

"After learning he had feeling for you, Zoro became extremely aware of your actions." Nami pointed at him.

"Yes, he noticed that you needed something to light your cigarettes, that you could use some new shoes, he even bought shoe shine for the new ones, he bought you a new set of knives amongst other things." Sanji looked at everything, the lighter, the new shoes plus shoe shine, the set of new knives with sharpening stone included, spices, at least two books of new recipes from a town they didn't have a lot of time to explore but he somehow had enough time to buy two recipe books, and some ties. Sanji sat down, facing the floor so the others couldn't see his face. He hid his blushing face. Zoro really loved him, and how did he feel about Zoro?

"This is like something from a love song, it just makes my heart race. If I had a heart. Yo ho ho ho," Brook laughs to himself. Everyone stares at everything Zoro got for Sanji. They glanced at Sanji just sitting there with his head down, there is so much thought and feelings in the items. Zoro's love shown in the object.

Sanji ignored everyone, drowning out the fight Usopp and Chopper had with Luffy for eating all the snacks. How did he feel about Zoro? Did he love him? Did he want to be with him? Yes he was jealous about their date but he thought it was because Zoro was pregnant and he was going on a date and there Sanji was, he hasn't thought about anyone except Zoro for the babies. He held him to make sure he wouldn't think about anyone but him. Why does this make his chest hurt? Sanji clutched his chest, it hurt really bad.


	12. The Scent Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have been avoiding each other and Zoro feels the effects of being a pregnant omega without their lover, someone Zoro knows also shows up to help

Since Sanji received the box from Zoro they've been keeping their distance from each other. Sanji couldn't face Zoro after knowing the truth behind Zoro's true feelings and Zoro couldn't face Sanji knowing he knew his feeling, it was to embarrassing to face him. A week past and they barely stayed in the same room. Eating together in the kitchen they don't sit next to each other and they were quiet, very odd. Everyone notices this but doesn't comment on it because they know the reason.

"Listen up," everyone looks at Nami, "we should be getting to the next island by midnight, so whose on ship watch?" Robin raises her hand. "Keep a watch out and when you see land wake me up so I can find a place to dock the Sunny out of sight. Sanji, Chopper," she says as she looks at them and they look back signaling they are listening, "I'm giving you the biggest amount for your allowances buy as much as you need to make sure we're feed and healthy because it's gonna take us about a month to get to the next island maybe more. We need to make sure we make, well actually we need to make sure Zoro makes it." Nami says and the group agrees.

"Thanks Nami, Zoro is almost in his third trimester, the babies could be premature." Everyone just stares especially Sanji. "It would just mean they could be born on the 25th week of pregnancy, anywhere between 25 weeks to the due date the baby could be born and we are coming up on the 25th week of pregnancy so we have to be careful. Of course we don't know, the babies could be born on time or even late but it wouldn't hurt to be safe." Everyone mouths 'oh' besides Zoro, he read it in one of the books the girls got him.

After diner Zoro goes to take a shower and then to sleep, Sanji stays in the kitchen making a list of what he needs. Robin and Nami walk into the kitchen before Nami goes to sleep and Robin to get some coffee before she goes on watch. They both stare at Sanji before he looks up, "is there something you need?"

"No," he looks back down, "just...is the reason you're avoiding Zoro because you're trying to figure your feeling for him?" Nami asks, he stops writing and looks at them.

"Maybe," he looks to the side embarrassed about what he's about to tell them. "I have never really felt this way before and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't want to be with him just because of the babies, but I don't know if what I feel for him is love or some sort of reaction to him being pregnant with our children." Sanji pauses before he starts again, "I don't want to hurt him."

"I wanted to make sure that was the reason and it seems I was right. What you just told me seems like you obviously l-" Robin covers her mouth.

"You are obviously listening to his feeling too and that's good." She walks to put her coffee in a thermostat to keep warm while she is on ship watch.

"Extremely, considering he was giving up on you." Nami said standing up and stretching. Sanji's head turns extremely fast towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems kind of obvious, you turned him down twice, then ignore him and refuse to feed him. Who wouldn't try to give up? You should thank him though, it's because of his gambling skills that we have enough to pay for Luffy's stomach and more. Once he's given birth we are going to have to go to a casino again." Nami smiles at the thought of money. Her and Robin leave the kitchen. Sanji looks down at his list thinking about what she just said.

Nami turns around to Robin, "why did you cut me off?"

"We should just let him think about his feelings for himself, to us it may seem like he loves Zoro but he could be doing this because of the babies and that would just hurt Zoro more."

"What if he comes to the conclusion he only likes Zoro as a teammate?"

"If that does happen then it happens, we shouldn't force them. Your plan seems to have pushed things forward but we should just try to watch from afar for now. If they need another push then we'll give it but we shouldn't interfere. If they are meant to be together then they will, we'll just have to wait and see for it to happen." After listening to Robin's reasoning Nami goes into her room and lays down sleeping before they reach land.

The next morning they were docked away from the city, it was a long walk but not to long. Sanji woke up early getting ready to go shopping. The others started to walk into the kitchen just in time too, he was finishing up making breakfast. He set aside one plate for Zoro and told the girls to give it to him once he wakes up. As soon as he finished feeding everyone he cleaned up the kitchen before he left with Chopper to buy supplies. When he left Nami and Robin were trying to get Luffy to stay on the ship. Lucky they convinced him to stay by telling him that if he caused trouble he would be putting Zoro and the babies in danger.

Around eleven Zoro was starting to act weird. He woke up an hour and a half after Sanji and Chopper left. He ate what Sanji saved him and went to read a book on the grass. He took a nap in between reading. When he woke up he started to shake like he was scared of something, then he started crying and when someone came close to ask what was wrong he would yell at them to get away. Robin, Nami and Luffy, who were the only other ones on board, gathered around him at a distance trying not to antagonize him. Just in time Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper got on board.

"What's going on?" The little doctor trots to Robin. She looks down at him with concern.

"I don't know we were all doing our own thing when we noticed Zoro shaking like he was cold, then he started to cry but when we tried to get close to him he yelled at us to get away from him. He's been like that ever since." She points at him. He was holding himself as he cried.

"Franky, Brook, Usopp go and find Sanji and bring him back here." Nami yells at them. They run and jump off the ship to look for him.

"What's wrong with him Chopper?" Luffy asks.

"I don't know. This wasn't in any of the pregnancy books." Chopper thought for a second, he looks up at Robin, "you wouldn't happen to know of an old country called Greece would you?"

"Yes, it had many advances in technology which we use today but for some reason.." Robin stops and looked at Zoro, "old bones showed that most men gave birth. It's still a mystery as to why and how. Don't tell me, is Zoro a descendant from Greece?"

"No." A weird voice said. When looking to see who said it they found a cloaked woman.

"You.." Zoro said as he continued to cry and shake.

"Who are you?" Luffy asks, the cloaked woman giggles.

"Aren't you forward, I like that. My name is Agnes. I was the one who allowed Zoro darling to become pregnant in the first place." Everyone stares at her.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"I am the last person to be born and raised in Greece."

"How?"

"Let me start from the beginning so I could anwer most of your questions." She cleared her throat. "Greece was like every other country, we had wars, even amongst ourselves, but things changed during my great-grandparents rule. The woman of our country kept dying and less and less women were being born. It was hopeless but our scientists didn't give up and one day they found a solution. A pill that would make it possible for men to get pregnant and give birth just like a woman. After that everything looked up but there were just more problems. With the invention of this pill came the second race. Aside from just female and male came with the more titles. Alpha, beta and omega, which is the symbol on his neck. The pill had the power to make whoever takes it into an omega but those born from an omega got a second race. Alpha and betas were almost the same except alphas could smell an omega from the sweet scent only omegas make."

"Then what's happening to Zoro?" Chopper asks.

"Once an alpha and omega mate they mix their scents together and if one is pregnant they start to have withdrawal symptoms. It really only happens to omegas who mate after already getting pregnant."

"How did Zoro even take this pill?"

"Oh, when he was past out I gave it to him."

"Why?"

"The last memories I have are of my mother and older sister shoving me in a hole and when I woke up I was here. The omegas weren't getting treated nicely so they decided to fight back against the alphas who treated them like sex object rather than people, the betas where just in the middle of it but at the same time other countries found out about the pill and tried taking it. My father and mother couldn't let them take it, he didn't want what was happening to our country happen to others. The fight went on for almost two years before my father decided to end it by ending us all. At least that was the plan, to make sure no one survives, but it would seem my mother and sister didn't comply. When I woke up I was in the forest so when I found my way to a city I wanted to find out where I was. It was hard at first but for a year as I wandered around I learned the language but the people were not nice and when I was just going to give up on my search I meet Zoro darling. I ate a fruit you guys call a devil fruit that lets me feel the emotions of someone when I touch them. Zoro darling had help me up and I held his hand feeling his heart break I wanted to help. He was actually in a similar situation as my mother, who was in love with my father until my older sister was born. And thanks to my devil fruit powers I can feel and manipulate feelings. In the eyes of the cook, who loves woman so much was hard, so I made it even stronger so strong that in his eyes he saw Zoro darling a girl. My mother once told me that a baby is a gift that could bring two people together. A gift of either sorrow or happiness."

"Wait, Zoro was the first one to be nice to you and you decide to help him by getting him pregnant?" Nami asked questioning her reason.

"It worked for my parents. Mother would always tell me how he and father met. They were friends but mother couldn't be with father because he was just a soldier and father was a prince so he held in his feeling unti-"

"Your mother was a man?"

"Yes, an omega. During my mother's heat he went to my father and mother got pregnant with my older sister and during the pregnancy my father fell in love with mother. Three years later I was born."

"What do you mean heat?" Chopper asks.

"Oh it's kind of like a way for omega's to tell others that they are ready to make a baby, as soon as Zoro darling woke up, after I gave him the pill, he went into heat it was his first so it didn't really affect him. I had a hard time trying not to pounce at Zoro darling," they looked at her, "I'm an alpha."

"Um...how do we fix Zoro?" Luffy asks pointing at Zoro who was still shivering and crying at the same time.

Usopp, Brook and Franky all ran around town to all the food shops looking for Sanji until Usopp found him hauling a big wagon behind him.  
"I found him," Usopp said. The other two ran following him to Sanji. "Sanji!!!" He yelled as they approached him. When Sanji looked at them they were all surious.

"What happened? Did Luffy cause trouble?"

"No, it's Zoro, something happened, he-" Sanji immediately ran off before he could finish the sentence. Franky took the wagon with him as they all followed going back to the Sunny.

Sanji sky walked the rest of the way trying not to waste time getting to Zoro. When he got close he saw a cloaked figure walking away from the Sunny. He was extremely worried. He landed on the deck, "what happened? Where's Zoro? Are the babies ok?!" He yelled at Luffy who just looked at him then pointed at Zoro who sat on the floor with a jar of chocolate and peanut butter dipping pickles in both and ate it while one of Sanji's zip up jackets around him. "What? I thought something happened?"

"Something did." The girls pulled him aside and left Luffy trying to grab some pickles, Zoro obviously not letting him. They explained everything to him, from how he was able to pregnant to Anges' back story. "I guess you shouldn't be to far from him for too long."

"Sorry to worry you, you can go back to shopping. He seems fine with one of your jackets. Luffy went to get one." Sanji went to go continue shopping but after that Zoro began to stick to Sanji a little more. Being in the kitchen when he's in the kitchen, walking out when he served the ladies their drink and followed him back in the kitchen. He was finding it unbearably cute. The only time they weren't together was at night when everyone was sleeping. Sanji was in the men's quarters and Zoro was in his room.


	13. A Little Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets cold on the Sunny

It's been a week and a half since Zoro had his little tantrum, the crew was far from the island and still three more weeks until they reach the next island. With the help of Franky, Sanji was able to get more food. Zoro was always near him, at first it was cute but Sanji started to get annoyed, he couldn't cook properly if Zoro was also in the kitchen with him but it was soon resolved. Even Zoro was getting annoyed by the need to be around Sanji was controlling him. 

Sanji was cooking dinner, Zoro was sitting on the couch behind the kitchen table. After a while Sanji heard snoring, he looked up to see Zoro sleeping, his head falling to the side, his hands droop down to his side and the book he was reading opened on his stomach. Sanji gazed at the sight, it was extremely funny, it took a lot to not laugh out loud. He lowered the heat on the stove and walked to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, registering what he just did he ran back to the kitchen and continued to cook. Robin came in to get a small cup of tea, after noticing Zoro she chuckled, then left. Not to long after Nami came in stared at Zoro the stepped out to laugh, which Sanji could hear. She walked in wiping the tears of laughter.

"I really wish I had a camera with me." She sat at the bar. "Sanji have you found out your feeling for him," she pointed at the moss head, who was still sleeping.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean?"

"This only started because he got pregnant, right?" Nami nodded. "If he wasn't I would have turned him down immediately and be done with it. I just afraid of him leaving me behind when it comes to the kids."

"Listen, if you just want to be involved with the kids then fine, that's how you feel, it's just..." Nami stops talking.

"Just what?" Sanji turns. Just that Nami really wanted the two of them to be happy and it was them being together that made them happy.

"Just make sure you won't regret it later. Have you told him how you feel yet?"

"Months ago he asked if I wanted to be involved I told him I'll be as involved as I can." Nami nodded. She helped Sanji set the table up, once that was done she went to get everyone.

Sanji looked at Zoro. Was it for the kids? Or is it because he's afraid of his own feelings? After learning about Zoro's feelings his head has been filled with wondering how he feels about Zoro. He may not know what he feels for Zoro but he does know that right now keeping Zoro safe is important. Everyone came in and the first thing they saw was Zoro sleeping on the couch. As they sat in place they started to laugh. He started mumbling in his sleep, those who were laughing stopped afraid he was waking up. They heard snoring, he was still asleep, not wanting Zoro wake up to them laughing everyone ignored him and began to eat.

"Hey Chopper do you know the gender of the babies yet?" Brook asks.

"Actually I was gonna find the gender after dinner but..." Chopper looks at Zoro, "we can do that tomorrow."

"What! Ahg, I really want to know their genders. Argh. Damn Zoro. Huff, have you come up with some names?" She looks at Sanji.

"We talked about it. Since we don't know any of the babies sex we decided to come up with three names for both genders, so in total we should have twelve names all together, six boy names and six girls names. I already have my six names, I don't know if Zoro got his names."

"I have." Everyone looks to Zoro as he rubs his eyes and yawns. 

"Oh you're awake." 

"How much did you hear?"

"Something about what the names we chose."

"Can we hear some of the names?" Robin asks.

"Well, I have Kakun, Korona, Kayori for a girl and for boys I have Haru, Touma, Kiku." Sanji says.

"How about you Zoro?"

"Kuina, Kimu, and Kauya for a girl and Sora, Yuuto, and Reo for a boy."

"If you come after dinner I can find the gender out." Chopper says while Zoro struggles to get off the couch.

"Yeah, great, but I'm stuck," Zoro says trying to get off the couch. The group starts to laugh, "stop laughing and help me!" He yells. Sanji gets up from his seat but Luffy beats him to helping Zoro get up. He sits in his spot blushing. He begins eating while everyone laughs at him. Sanji sits back down. He felt jealous again, but was confused on why?

With dinner done Sanji quickly finishes cleaning up because Zoro and Chopper is waiting for him. As soon as he put the last dish away he ran to the infirmary where Zoro, laying down on the bed with his belly exposed and already lubricated, Sanji went and sat down next to him. Chopper continues, Sanji just stares at Zoro. "What?" Zoro asks looking up at Sanji.

"Nothing," Sanji turns to the screen.

"Two boys and one girl." Chopper said, "so what are you going to name them?"

"How about Sora and you pick one of your favorite boy name." Zoro says.

"Then, how about Touma," Sanji says.

"Ok, then how about for a girl." The doctor asks writing the names down.

"Kuina," Zoro says without a second thought. Sanji was about to protest but then remembered the stories he's been told, about how many times he lost and never gave up, their promise, and her death. He thought about it for a second and thought it was good idea. Chopper looks at him waiting for a response, he nods in agreement.

"Kuina it is then." Chopper writes it down. Zoro goes to his room. Sanji walks out to everyone, Nami and Robin, who were waiting.

"So, did you find out? What are the genders?"

"Two boys and one girl."

"Names?"

"Secret." Sanji says covering his mouth.

"Oh, no fair. How come?" Nami stands up and walks to the deck.

"Zoro said it was a way to torture you, it's his revenge."

"I should have see-" Zoro interupts her by sneezing. 

"Why is it so cold, and why did we stop moving?" Everyone stares at him holding himself and shivering in polka dotted pajamas. Looking around, they notice it was snowing.

"Yeah you're right." Nami looks down and sees that the snow has piled up. Luffy and Usopp are making snowmen. Brook is singing and Franky is inspecting the ship and Chopper came out of the infirmary, through the kitchen and to the deck.

"Why'd it get cold all of a sudden?" Chopper looks around. "Ah, what's with all the snow? Zoro put a jacket on!" A jacket is thrown at him. He puts it on but it won't close.

"It doesn't fit." Zoro tries to close his jacket.

"Do we not have a bigger jacket?"

"I don't think so. There's Franky but his arms are to big. Brook is tall and skinny."

"Usopp can something, I think." Robin says.

"Usopp!" Nami runs to Usopp, they talk a bit then he comes up to Zoro and pulls him below deck to his workshop. "Franky have you figured out why we aren't moving?" Nami asked Franky, he shakes his head. "This is bad. If we don't start moving soon we'll be late on our schedule."

"It's going to be fine, what's a few days?"

"I think you might have forgotten that we have Luffy. If we stay here we'll run out of food."

"True."

Everyone starts helping Franky investigate why they have stopped moving. The ship was not broken, and there was a breeze but the ship was stuck in place. Usopp comes back up with Zoro in a warm jacket that confer his belly reaching his thighs. He wore cloves, a scarf and a beaning. Usopp helps the others, while Zoro looks around at the sea surrounding them. An extremely cold breeze hits Zoro making him cover his ears from the cold his scarf flies away to the sea. Zoro looks back at the crew trying to find out why they stopped, then back at his scarf. Chopper notices Zoro struggling to get over the railing.

"Zoro what are you doing?" Chopper runs to him, Sanji turns to him too.

"My scarf flew away, I was just going to get it."

"What are you talking about you can't swim in below freezing water."

"But look." Zoro points to his scarf that was just lying there, not swaying with current of the waves. Zoro continues to attempt to climb over the railings but his held back, when looking at who stopped him he found the cook. 

"I'll get your scarf," the cook said galiately. Before Zoro could protest he jumps down landing on the water. Looking around his feet he taps his foot on the surface. He looks back up, "It's ice!" he runs over to Zoro scarf, grabs it then runs back. He hands the scarf to Zoro as he is climbing over the rails. Nami is looking at him. "We might be stuck in between ice."

"Franky, Usopp," Nami says grabbing their attention. "Can you make something that moves ice away from us?"

"Sure, I'll make a SSSSUUUUPPPPEEEERRRR cool invention." He runs down to his workshop with Usopp and they start coming up with ideas. Nami turns to Zoro who is shivering in place, Sanji runs back with a blanket and a warm drink. He raps the blanket around Zoro then hands him the drink. He goes behind Zoro so he can hold him in his arms to warm him up, Nami smiles at this then walks off to tell Robin.

When they finally start moving again the girls check on the two to see that Zoro has fallen asleep in Sanji's arms. In the morning, like always, Sanji woke up early to begin breakfast. He looks around trying to remember what happened, then he looks down and sees Zoro. Without a second thought Sanji nuzzles Zoros before he kisses his neck. He felt content with the sleeping swordsman in his arms. 


	14. The Hot Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets hot on the sunny in different ways

"What are you guys doing?" Nami asks looking at Luffy and Usopp as they stack things on top of Zoro's stomach as he sleeps. 

"Trying to see how high we can stack these," Usopp points to a box of random items.

"What are you gonna do if he wakes up?"

"Relax, this is Zoro, he wont wake up unless he's hungry or something."

"That's when we wasn't pregnant, his sleeping is weird now."

"It's not like he can chase us with the way he is now."

"True, but if you make Zoro mad you make Sanji mad too, don't forget that."

"We'll be done before he wakes up." Usopp says stacking a can on top of a another can. Zoro starts to grumble.

"Oh, he's awake," Luffy says looking down at him Usopp steps away. Half asleep Zoro stares at Luffy. He reaches out grabbing the back of his head and pulls him down for a french kiss. Everyone starts to stare. Once finished Zoro falls back to sleep. "Ahh!" Luffy yells making Zoro awake up fully. "You made me drop what we stacked on your stomach."

"Why are you stacking things on my stomach!" Zoro yells as he wrestles to get on his feet. Luffy just laughs at his attempts to get up. Once on his feet he gave up trying to chase the rubber man because getting up took a lot of energy. After taking a breath he saw that everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just that you kind of reminded us of a turtle," Nami says as she turned away to giggle. The others joined as well. Luffy didn't seem to mind so they won't say anything except Sanji. He wanted to say something to ask but Zoro doesn't seem to know what he did. Sanji goes back to the kitchen and sits down on a chair at the table. Chopper follows Sanji. 

"Do you need something Chopper?" Sanji says with a smile. His mouth was smiling but his eyes wanted to kill something.

"Creepy!" Chopper shouted. "You shouldn't be mad at Zoro. For some, during pregnancy their labito goes up." Sanji looks at him confused, Chopper looks down to sigh then back at Sanji, "he's horny, extremely. I thought he talked to you about it"

"What does that have to do with anything? And when would he have talked to me about it."

"I don't know, but he told me when we were in the infirmary together waiting for you so we can learn about the sex of the babies. It's been a week and a half maybe two since then. I told him to talk to you about it, I guess he didn't." Chopper goes back out to only come inside the kitchen again,

"What's wrong this time?"

"It's to hot outside." He lays on the couch. The kitchen stayed cool.

"What? I was just outside, it wasn't that hot." Sanji gets off the chair and goes outside to see everyone on the floor laying down. The girls in the shade of the tree. Franky is down in his workshop. Usopp and Luffy are on the floor waiting for something to catch on their lures. Zoro started to strip. "Zoro!" Zoro quickly turns to the cook who stood there gazing at him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? It's hot!" he yells back taking off his pants. Sanji jumps down, picks Zoro up, and runs to his room. He drops the turtle on the bed. "What are _you_ doing?" Zoro looks up as Sanji goes in for kiss but stops remembering Zoro just kissed Luffy. With his sleeve he wipes Zoro's lips, then goes in to kiss him. Zoro seemed to like it because he stopped asking questions. As he continued he took Zoro's pants and underwear off at the same time, Zoro took his shirt off on deck, in one go. 

With three fingers in already he unzips his pants and lines his dick with Zoro's hole. As he slowly goes inside he inches forward getting closer to Zoro's face. Once all the way in, Zoro was breathing heavily. "I'm gonna move." Sanji said but Zoro was not listening.

"Ah..." Sanji thrust in Zoro. As he thrusted more Zoro moaned louder. "So...good." Sanji changed positions, instead of Zoro being on his back with a pillow beneath him he moved Zoro to his side with the pillow beneath his stomach. Angling to the side Sanji thrust hard hitting Zoro's sweet spot. "Ah! Yes! Right there!" Zoro was extremely loud and demanding. Luckily the room is soundproof.

"Don't tighten up," Sanji grunted looking down at the erotic face the swordsman was making, Sanji feeling proud that he was the cause of the moans he was making and the faces. Thrust after thrust made Zoro feel good, so good tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Zoro tried to tell Sanji that he was close to cumming. "Then cum." Zoro came loud squeezing Sanji cock. Sanji feeling he was close to cumming wanted to switch position but came on Zoro's face. Zoro pulled Sanji in for a kiss.

"Another round." Zoro demanded and Sanji was ready for another round.

After finally being satisfied Sanji snuck Zoro to the bathhouse, which was not hard considering they were beneath it. Finished with their bath, Sanji gives Zoro Swim trunks good thing to because while they were busy Franky open up one of the soldier dock system so everyone can swim in the water. Sanji helped Zoro down before going to cleaning the mess he and Zoro made in his room. After he cleaned up he joins the rest of the crew with some cooling drinks and ice cream. It has some how turned into a pool party. After every one became satisfied he joins Zoro in the water.


	15. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole crew hide something and it upsets Zoro even if they had a good reason for it

"And hold for a few more seconds," Chopper said holding the extended triangle yoga pose. Sanji did the pose next to Zoro making sure he wouldn't fall. "And release, this will be the last pose before our talk." Chopper goes into the warrior II pose. Zoro slowly goes into the pose. Every day they have a yoga session and their baby lesson is every two weeks after yoga. The first few weeks was filled with Zoro complaining and smacking Sanji for laughing. The first week everyone came in they cackled at the sight but Zoro threatened Nami that he would never gamble with her again if anyone came in to watch, she complied for fear of not having the money they could win. No one has stepped in the aquarium bar while he's doing yoga again. "Done." Zoro goes to sit down while Chopper grabs something from his backpack.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sanji asks as he hands Zoro a towel.

"First I wanted to give you this,"Chopper trots to where they are sitting and hands them a books each. "This book is filled with different recipes that are good to feed the baby. I have highlighted the ones in read for if they get sick, but if they don't seem to get better come to me. Since I have taught you both about how to take care of a baby this was the last thing on the list. It really helped that Zoro read the baby books I asked Nami to get you. It went faster than I thought even though in the beginning all you did was fight. I even stuck notes in between the pages if you have any question, if the answer isn't there just ask me." Sanji and Zoro skim through the book very quickly.

"Is this it?" Zoro asks closing the book, Sanji looks up.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about how you want to give birth. I know you said you wanted to give birth 'naturally' I just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind."

"I haven't. It's already been 28 weeks since i've been pregnant, I haven't trained in a long time. I want to give whichever option need less time to recuperate a try."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Wait!" Sanji is left out of the conversation, "are there any other ways?"

"Well, when me and Zoro first talked about it I told him we can have a c-section since his body definitely is not made for birth but Zoro wanted to give birth 'naturally' so that's what we decided before we learned he is having triplets. I just wanted to make sure just in case he changed his mind."

"Is a c-section not safer?"

"In some cases it is the safest option for both the parent and the children but they do have risked and are sometimes chosen because the baby can't come out normally but Zoro is perfectly healthy and there really is no need to have a c-section especially after I had a talk with Agnes. He can give birth 'normally.'"

"Plus you're not the one giving birth so shut it. Besides I trust Chopper, the babies will be fine." Sanji was happy to hear that but it wasn't just the babies he is worried about.

"Since that is all I needed to talk to you about, class dismissed," Chopper claps his hooves together.

"Do you want a bath then a snack or a snack then a bath?" Sanji asks Zoro as he helps him up.

"A bath then a nap." Sanji just nods helping his to the bathhouse. After learning Zoro was horny Sanji told Zoro that if he felt horny again and that they can do it and boy did Zoro being pregnant give him a sex drive. He was milking Sanji, not that he had anything to complain about, being in Zoro felt good and man can the marimo give a blowjob. Zoro and him did it until morning the previous day, the cook was refreshed unlike the swordsman. 

After a nice warm bath Sanji tucked Zoro in bed. "When you wake up what do you want."

"Pickles with chocolate and peanut-" Zoro slowly falls asleep. Sanji chuckled, his craving was so weird that even Luffy thought it was nasty. That was the only combination Luffy wouldn't eat. Sanji went up to the kitchen with his book Chopper gave him, to keep in the kitchen while Zoro's was in his room. At the top he looked around at the vast sea they sailed then stopped. He did not like the impending doom that was in front of them. 

Marines.

He rushes down to Zoro's room, opens the door to check if he was still asleep, then closed it locking the door before going back to the top to join the others. The mood was very serious, Nami looked up from thinking glad to see him. "Zoro?"

"In his room, asleep? What's with everyone?"

"We'll I thought we could get away without fighting, I was hoping we didn't have to fight but."

"Since Zoro is asleep it would be dangerous to use the coup de burst and even if he was awake we don't know if the impact of landing would injure the babies so we only have one choice," The group looks ahead of them at the marine ships that are coming towards them.

"Guys-" Luffy starts.

"We know."

"We have to do a SSUUUPPPEERR job at protecting Zoro." Luffy turns to them and smiles stopping at Sanji who smiles back at him. 

"Alright, We can't let them get to close and we can't leave the ship either so Sanji, Chopper and Franky need to stay here, what ever happens stay and watch the ship. Everyone else just make sure they don't get to close and if they get on board get them off." Nami says.

"Right." Everyone says. Not paying attention to the marine ships, the conversation is cut by a cannon going over head. The marines ships are close Luffy jumps off the Sunny to the closest ship and everyone follows. Some guys made it to the Sunny but didn't make it too far.

"Captain." A young marine says as he soluts.

"What," He said with his gruff voice.

"Reports from some said that all the straw hats are accounted for except for one." The captain looks at him. The young marine swallows loudly. "Pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. We have yet to confirm that he is on the ship."

"Then send everyone else, we'll overwhelm them. I'm sure he'll show up." The marine takes out a den den mushi, after he says some things more marines got out on all the ship.

"What! There were more!" Nami says trying to hold back two. She glances back to the Sunny to see them getting overwhelmed. "Luffy, go back to the ship." Nami said as thunderstruck around her. Luffy jumps back to the the Sunny. They were getting overwhelmed. That went on for awhile, they were getting tired. Everyone was trying not to use to much of their power. This was the first time Zoro wasn't fighting with them as a group in such a big fight. The fight went on for for almost an hour before a ship started to fly in the air. Everyone jumps back to the Sunny. A few seconds later a submarine emerged. A certain surgeon comes out.

"Shambles." All at once the ship in the air flips then crashes into the ship next to it, then crashes into the one next to that. The fight was finally over. They were all relieved, the danger was over and Zoro was finally safe. The surgeon of deaths hops on deck.

"Tra-guy! What are you doing here?"

"We were in the area," Penguin says walking out. "Aren't you missing a member?" He looks around the ship.

"Oh, he's-" Sanji axe kicks Luffy. They all promised not to tell _anyone._ It was to make sure rumors don't spread, keeping Zoro safe. The crew all knew how honest Luffy was so keeping him quiet about it was easy since they haven't meet anyone, until now. Nami stepped forward coming up with an excuse and about to say it when a gun goes off. The straw hats don't have guns and it came from the direction of Zoro's room. Sanji runs to the back with Chopper. When they get to him he is on the floor holding his neck, two marines on the floor and two marines around Zoro. Sanji and Chopper get ready to fight and launch forward.

"Wait! I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Both marines put down their weapons and hold both hands up showing that they mean no harm.

"What happened?" Sanji asks glaring at the marines.

"I was woken up by a loud noise. I was going to go try and find out what's going on but couldn't get out of the room. I tried to call someone on the den den mushi but I didn't get an answer. I found the key and unlocked it. When I opened the door there were some marines so I closed the door before they noticed me. They found me. They were planning on what do with me, before they showed up."He pointed at the two marines.

"What happened to you're neck?" Chopper walks up to him.

"We're gonna leave. Don't worry about us, we'll come up with something, don't worry" The two marines leave the same way they came, a dingy. Carrying the other two marines as they leave. Chopper walks Zoro to the infirmary and Sanji follows him.

"What happened to you're neck?" Chopper asks again.

"The first two marines were walking me out, hoping to use me as hostage to stop the fight, and take us in, then another pair of marines came, one of them wanted to just shoot me, then they argued about what to do and one took out a gun and was about to shoot before the two marines from before stop him, the bullet just grazed me. The other marine was shocked and pulled out his gun but they knocked him out before then." Chopper did his check up making sure everything was fine with him and the babies. He bandages Zoro's neck and they go to the kitchen. Everyone walks in and sees that Zoro is not happy. 

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We thought-"

"You didn't trust me." Zoro gets up and walks towards the door, then stops looking over his shoulder, "I was hiding in a closet to make sure they didn't find me, _I_ was afraid when they found me." He walks out the door and back to his room. He lays on the bed thinking about how his own crew didn't trust him.

Luffy walks into a very gloomy room. "What's wrong?"

"How was your time with Law?" Sanji asked.

"Is Zoro alright?"

"He's fine, the babies are fine, he's just... just mad that we didn't wake him up." Sanji said.

"He thinks we don't trust him." The room went silent. They know him, he never backs down from a fight. Chopper had to stop him from fighting when he first learned that he was pregnant. It was not that they didn't trust him, they were unsure about how he was going to react. What really hurt them was the fact that he was hiding in the closet to make sure the babies were safe. He has shown his dedication to the children.

Someone knocks on Zoro's door but he ignores it. Luffy walks in sitting next to Zoro as he lay on his bed. They say nothing, the room is filled with silence. Luffy turns to Zoro. "They told me you're mad."

"I trusted all of you, enough that I kept the babies. If I knew what was going they never would have found me." Zoro didn't turn around and look at Luffy but Luffy could feel the hurt in his voice. The group was sad, Zoro has never gotten mad at them, and if he did it was always playful.

"I understand, it won't happen again, promise." They got quiet again before Luffy gets up to exit the room. "I'll tell you want you need to know." Zoro noded. Luffy turned back around to stare at the wall, silence filled the room again.

Luffy goes back to the kitchen and tells everyone that they tell him everything and he will tell Zoro what he needs to know. Sanji, with a tray of pickles, chocolate and peanut butter, goes to Zoro's room. He doesn't move from laying down. He sets the tray on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry," Sanji said.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just sorry to fix things, same thing with everyone."

"What's the first thing I can do to make things up with you," Sanji turns to face Zoro.

"Hand me the damn pickles."

"Ok." Zoro turns to face Sanji and sees the snack he asked for. Sanji hands him the tray once he sits up and he eats it peacefully.


	16. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole crew is on an island relaxing on the beach but someone goes missing

They finally made it to the next island. Like usual their luck was horrible, after the fight with the marines the crew had to deal with storms. Everyone wanted to make it up to Zoro so they treated him like a king. He forgave them eventually and things went back to normal. Zoro even told them that if they did that again he would run away from them. They tried to tell him he couldn't do it by himself but then he reminded them of how well he's been with Chopper's baby classes and when Sanji teaches him how to cook. Zoro was ready to become a parent, he could if he wanted to so they stopped trying to argue with him and promised not to do it again. 

Zoro reached his third trimester when they got to their destination. The island looked deserted. They docked on the beach, Nami and Robin take out a beach towel and lay on it with their sunglasses trying to get a tan. Franky checked the ship. Brook played his music. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went to explore. Sanji set up a portable kitchen on the beach before he went to get ingredients. Zoro, with the help of Franky, set a beach towel, with a beach umbrella. Sanji got back and started cooking. He looked back to Zoro who lay there taking a nap in his swim trunks. Sanji finished making the kabobs for everyone, Chopper pops out from the jungle with a bag full of herbs.

"Hey Sanji, where is Zoro?"

"What?" Sanji looks back at the spot Zoro was in. He wasn't there, he looks around the beach. "Maybe he's on the Sunny." He looks over to Franky who is sitting on a deck chair on the sand facing the ocean drinking his cola. "Hey Franky," Sanji yells, Franky turns to him, "did Zoro go on the Sunny?"

"Is he not taking a nap?" Franky looks behind Sanji to see a Zoro less spot. Worried he stands up. Sanji, officially freaked out, stops making the kabobs. He runs to check the Sunny, maybe Franky wasn't paying attention and he got on board. He was not. From the Sunny he could see most of the beach. He looked down to Franky. "Nothing." Sanji shook his heads. Nami turns to them.

"What's going on?"Brook's music stops.

"Zoro seems to be missing. He's not where we left him." Sanji jumps off the Sunny and walks to shore. Robin sits up after listening in on the conversation.

"Where was he?"

"There," Sanji pointed to the spot behind the grill where Zoro's beach towel was laying. "He was taking a nap." Sanji bend down extremely worried. 

"Don't worry I'm sure he just wondered around, maybe he just got lost, he'll be fine," Nami said the last part slowly. Zoro from eight months ago would be fine but this is the momma Zoro. He would not have wandered off by himself without some sort of protection. Luffy and Usopp's laughs could be heard. They all looked in the direction the laughs were coming from then Luffy and Usopp pop out from the jungle. Just the two of them. " Zoro's not with you, ok I'm officially worried now."

"Why?" Usopp asks.

"He's missing."

"Are you sure he didn't just get lost..never mind. But isn't this island deserted?"

"Maybe not. There could be someone living deep in the jungle. How far did you guys go?"

"We didn't go far, from where we were we could still see the ocean."

"Chopper go see if you could track him." Chopper goes to the towel Zoro was laying on and sniffs it, he turns to his reindeer form and goes into the jungle. Everyone follows him into the jungle.

Zoro suddenly felt like something was missing, he started listening to his surroundings. There were a lot of voices, he was laying on something, like a big pillow, he couldn't hear or smell the ocean anymore. Quickly he opens his eye. He was definitely not on the beach. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. There was stone walls, statues and buildings covered in moss everywhere, but there were also wooden huts sprinkled throughout the clearing they lived in. He was sitting on top of a three layered stand. Pillows covered the third layer where he was sitting. A rectangle covered with plates of food set in front of him. They all wore loincloths around their waist, a the small amount of women wore skirts the went up to their knees with a small top that showed their belly button. There were not a lot of woman he realized as he observes everyone. Where was he? Where was everyone else?

They stopped as Chopper stopped in front of them. He looks straight down at Zoro's sunglasses, with a crack on one lens. "This is as far as his scent goes."

"Is there something else you smell?" Robin asks. Chopper tilts his head up taking in a big sniff closing his eye.

"I smell the tree, the herbs I was collecting, and..." Chopper opens his eyes, "I smell other people, they're not that far."

"So there are people on this island."

"But what would they want from Zoro?" Chopper followed the scent and as he got closer he started running, the crew followed going deeper and deeper into the jingle. They get to a clearing, covering their eyes from the sudden light shining. Once they got use to it they looked around the moss covered stone and wooden huts. It seemed deserted, everyone thought until they all heard a loud noise coming from the center and ran towards it. It looked like they were all celebrating something and at the top of an alter like stage was Zoro. He seemed very nervous. His head was locked on some people dancing but he was sitting very stiffly. He looked to the side and saw the gang, he smiled.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled eye locked on each other. Sanji exhaled, at least he wasn't injured or in any danger. He was safe but what was going on? The music stopped and the locals stopped in place turning to the group. All eye were on them. A tall and buff man stands up along with others equally as buff, the last one to stand was sitting next to Zoro. He walked down to the group. He stares at them intensely before raising his hands.

"Let us feast for these people have brought back 'the lost one' to us!" The locals cheer and yell and the dancing and singing began again. "Please enjoy yourselves," not even a second later luffy started eating the food set out. Chopper turned into his cute form and trotted over to Zoro.

"We just came here for Zoro," Nami said. Sanji, following Chopper helped him and and started to drag him along. "We'll just leave. Luffy! Come on Sanji was making us kabobs." The buff men stop them from leaving. 

"Please stay and enjoy this feast before you leave," the way he was saying it didn't seem like he was asking. Sanji sits next to Zoro on the altar like stage with Chopper on the other side of Zoro. Luffy stuffed his face on with the locals. Nami and Robin sat together observing the others. Brook played music. Franky and Usopp played with some of the warriors. They partied like they usually do except for Zoro. Sanji paid extra attention to Zoro at he notice that Zoro was not excited about them staying. Almost every move the chief made Zoro would flinch. When night came he told everyone to stay the night. Zoro and Sanji got their own hut to sleep in, the rest of the crew shared one.

Everyone was asleep, all was quiet, the only thing that could be heard is the wind blowing through the trees and the few animals that are around. Luffy like always was fast asleep with Usopp and Chopper. Robin, Nami, Brook and Franky were very aware of their surroundings. They knew something was up, first they kidnapped Zoro and hold a feast as they got thanked for bringing back their 'lost one' whatever that meant. Everyone laid still as they heard the door to the hut open then it closed. The person who walked in tip toed closer and closer to them. Observing everyone until they found who they were looking for. They tip toed over to Luffy then bend down, with one hand reached over to wake him up but didn't get far. They looked at the hand on the arm that stopped and trailing it up to the person's face. Looking at Brook's face they jumped back about to scream until Robin used her power to cover the person's mouth. 

"What do you want?" Nami said not very friendly.

"I'm sorry, I mean you no harm, I came to warn you." The person revealed to be a woman with brown hair, different from the locals who all had black hair. She hold up her arms show her hands.

"About what?" Robin says putting her hand down.

"You need to get off of this island, everyone does."

"Why?"

"Because your lives are in danger."


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strawhat's learn things and make a plan to escape the island

"What do you mean our lives are in danger?"

"The men's lives are in danger, the two of you should be fine." She points to Nami and Robin. "And the pregnant man, but everyone else is not."

"Can you elaborate?" Robin asks getting closer to her. They sat in a circle around the woman.

"I don't know what happened to this village, you see I wasn't born here. I was born on the sea in a pirate ship. My mother was a pirate and my father, the captain, sailed the grand line more for the adventure than the gold. I soon became the treasurer for my father on his ship and grew up with pirates until about five years ago we arrived on this island. The thing about us, the Green Spleen pirates, was that besides me and my mom the group was full of men."

"Was? What happened to them?"

"We met the locals, and partied like always, but they didn't want me to leave and kidnapped me. My father and crew didn't want to leave without me so they fought and lost." She looks down at her lap. "From what I have learned I can tell you that they don't have woman so every woman that comes to this island they take, even the married ones. When it comes to the couples they let them both live and kill the others, they don't harm woman but if you're a man and were not born on this island they will kill you. It's how they get some to stay. A few months ago a pirate couple came, the tribe killed everyone except the couple. A week later they went on a hunting trip and killed the man and told his wife it was an accident. She commited suicide after."

"Wait so they kill off the husband in order to keep the woman."

"Yes, they think if the woman's husband is killed off she will have no choice but to fall in love with one of the locals but so far the woman have been truly faithful and killed themselves,"

"Why didn't they kill us?" Franky wonders.

"Because of the green haired man."

"Zoro? Why him?"

"I don't know but from what the others have told me there was once a male couple who washed on shore. They were both banished for both being male. At this time the population of women and men were equal. They were kind of accepted after one of the men gave birth to a child, then another and another. The chief saw this and thought it was weird so no one really talked to them, but the couple's children grew up and had children of their own. Soon after girls were being born less and less and at this time the chief remembered how the men gave birth and asked for their secret. The men, who were very old told the chief that they came from a country named Greece and they had similar problem with less and less females being born and told him that scientists of the country found a solution in the form of a pill and that they are descendants from the people who took that pill. The chief accepted the family and let them join the tribe. About a hundred years ago the last descendant left the island and never came back. They waited for them to come back but never did until..."

"They think Zoro is their descendant?"

"Is he not?"

"No, he was given the pill from Greece to turn him into an omega and give birth to a child."

"You obtained the pill? Do you have anymore?" She gets closer to them.

"No, some woman gave one to Zoro while he was passed out, we don't even know if she has more. The one given to Zoro could have been the last one." 

"What's going to happen to Zoro and the triplets? How about Sanji?" Brook asks.

"Zoro is the pregnant one right?" Everyone nods. "He'll be fine. They'll just keep him as a baby maker since he is capable of having children. Sanji is Zoro's husband right?"

"Ummm, not really"

"What do you mean?"

"Him and Zoro are not married or a couple but he is the father of the triplets."

"Sanji will most likely be killed, either way he's dead."

"The triplets?"

"The chief is going to wait for them to be born and most likely keep them. If they were born from him they can get pregnant too. Which is why I want to help you escape, but not now. Tomorrow afternoon at lunch, we don't have breakfast so lunch is going to be the time. During lunch everyone is the most relaxed and will not expect you to be escaping. Be careful though, The chief, Taka, will be keeping his eyes on Zoro and keeping him close. He might sent the men on a hunting trip and kill them, that is all the tips I can give you, make up a plan amongst yourself and be careful." She gets up and tip toes to the door.

"Why are you helping us?"

"It's to late for me but you're the Straw hats right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"The pirates who came before you had a newspaper. Since this island is too dangerous for the mail coos we don't know what's going on in other places, so when I saw your faces I remembered this newspaper," She hands them a newspaper. "I could tell that you guys are strong, I want to at least help once if I can since it's too late for me." She walks out the door and back to her hut. The straw hats that are a wake gather around and make a plan to get off the island.

"All right, everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yes but how do we tell Sanji and Zoro?"

"Getting close to Zoro is going to be hard and we might not be able to but if they want to go hunting try to get Sanji to come along with you and tell him the plan he might be able to tell Zoro." Nami says. They all go back to their spots and fall asleep.

The village wakes up early to gather materials and food. The first one awake is Sanji. He talks to the chief, Taka, who tells him that they don't have breakfast. Hearing this Sanji decides to go back to sleep. Walking in the hut he sees Zoro laying on a pile of pillows that vary in size. He laid next to him thinking he would fall asleep but to no avail, he couldn't fall back to sleep so he laid there staring at Zoro as he slept. Sanji studied Zoro's features closely, the bridge of his nose, his mouth as it opened when he snores, his chest bobbing up and down as he breathes. Sanji laughed quietly to himself. Zoro, who is one of the strongest of the crew is pregnant. It never really hit him about how funny the situation is.

Sanji must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes he was close to Zoro, one hand on his stomach. He could here Luffy complaining about wanting something to eat. Zoro started to move like he is about to wake up. Quickly he stand up and goes into the other hut to quiet Luffy. "Zoro is still sleeping and we can hear everything so shut up!" he yell but not to loud that he would wake up Zoro. He axe kicks Luffy on his head.

"Oh, since you're here Sanji do you think we could talk to you for a bit?" Sanji looks at Nami as he lowers his leg. He nods. Nami tells him about the island and their plan.

"That's why they stopped us from leaving. I guess I can do that. Do you want me to tell Zoro the plan?"

"Luffy?"

"What?" They stare at him. He has no idea what's going on.

"If we don't he's going to get mad so yes, if you have the time." Robin adds. Sanji leaves the tent and some hunters ask him if he wants to hunt, he agrees and asks if Franky could join. Luffy hears and wants to join too. They let him join. A small group of seven locals join the three strawhats. The hunters lead the group deep into the jungle. After getting quite a few animals they all gathered it in one area. Getting ready to go back one of the locals tries to attack Luffy and obviously fails getting a punch in the gut immediately falling on the floor. The other six seeing their friend fail, rush to kill them all in one go but underestimated them and all fell. Passed out.

"I thought they were nice." Luffy said looking down at them.

"Here Franky take most of it back to the ship, and don't forget the small oven I left out yesterday." Sanji said. Franky grabs most of the meat they gathered and left. Sanji looks over at Luffy seriously. "Listen Luffy, they are only interested in Zoro. I want you to take half of the meat and walk back to the village."

"What? They tried to attack us?"

"Yes I know but right now we have to pretend they don't mean us harm and get back to village. Don't do anything reckless, the chief of the village is all over Zoro if we don't be careful Zoro and the triplet can be in danger."

"Ok" Luffy nods. With the meat in their arms they run back.

Chopper is with the village doctor learning their medicine and others remedies. Nami and Robin are with the girls picking out outfits. Zoro is with Taka. Usopp is with some of the gardeners talking about fertilizer for Usopp's seeds. Seeing Sanji and Luffy come back by themselves the locals are shocked that they came back. 

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be back with the rest of the meat. This one," Sanji points at Luffy whose distracted by the meat in his hand, "has a very big stomach so we had to collect a lot of meat."

"Where's the big one with the blue hair?" One of them asks.

"I don't know he didn't come back. Maybe he got lost," Sanji said. Some of the villagers looked at each other, some concerned and others happy. "Where is there a kitchen?" Sanji asked. Someone pointed to a big area with a clay oven and vegetables everywhere. It was like an open kitchen with only a roof. Sanji grabbed what Luffy had before he ate it and walked over to the kitchen. As he walks to the kitchen he glances to the side eyeing Zoro and Taka, who is awfully close to him. Sanji sets the meat down and looks around gathering where everything is. A villager walks up to him. "Do you mind if I cook? You see I am the cook on our ship and would like to cook for everyone, considering our captain eats a lot." The villager smiles and nods. Sanji rolls up his sleeves and starts to cook using his anger as fuel to get him cooking fast. He wants to hurry up and set the plan in motion getting Zoro and his children away from Taka, the creep.

The whole village soon gathers around the open kitchen smelling the wonderful scent of the meat mixed with many vegetables. The scent was blowing everywhere drawing more and more of a crowd. By the time he finished everyone was extremely hungry and wanted to eat. It was a feast, he moved all of the dishes he made to the table, the whole village stared at the food as it moved. The chief, without saying a word, dug into the food. After he started eating the whole village started eating including Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Everyone ate in glee. Sanji sat next to Zoro who ate slowly. Sanji sat there staring at Zoro as he ate one elbow on the table as he leaned on it.

"What?"

"Just making sure you enjoy it."

"Yeah, it's delicious but it always is." Zoro said nonchalantly continuing to eat. Sanji covered his smiling face with his hand, his elbow still on the table. He looked at Zoro and started to rub his back as he inched closer and closer to him. Seeing that Zoro has almost finished his plate Sanji positions himself like he's about to stand him, with his last bite Sanji picks Zoro up like a princess and sky walks into the jungle running towards the ship. 


	18. Good-bye Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grew make their escape

Taka stand up and shouts. The villagers who were distracted by the food now all stood up, some went for the couple while some stayed and went after the rest of the crew. The ones who went after Zoro and Sanji didn't reach the jungle getting stopped by hand appearing on their body and snapping their heads.

"Damn them, distracting me with delicious food." Taka said grabbing his spear and running towards the couple.

"Luffy! Stop him! He's going after Zoro and Sanji!" Nami said looking back to busy defending herself.

"Right." Luffy nod and runs after Taka. Usopp and Chopper join the fight not knowing what's going on. 

Luffy catches up with Taka and tackles him to the ground off the straight path to the Sunny. He pushes Luffy off and starts to run again until he is stopped by Luffy again. "Don't get in my way, he's mine." Taka said very menacingly.

"He's not yours. He's our friend." Luffy says glaring at the man. They stood there, glaring at each other not making a move. They both sized each other up. 

The rest of the group went into the jungle chasing after Zoro and Sanji. Nami electrocuted the rest of the villagers as they left. The woman of the village gathered in a group staring. "What is going on?" Usopp decides to ask.

"The villagers were going to kill you guys off and keep me, Robin and Zoro for themselves. They don't have woman being born often." Nami says as they run through the thick green jungle.

"Just like Greece." Chopper adds.

"Yes, and it would seem that besides Agnes there was a couple from Greece who washed away to this island and lived here until their descendant left over a hundred years ago." Robin comments.

"They think Zoro is the descendant and plan to keep him and the triplets." They all stop in place as Taka goes flying across them. Then Luffy runs across after him extremely angry. They continue to run.

Sanji, now running on the ground with Zoro still in his arms, explains to Zoro what is going on. "I thought he was too close to me. So what's the plan?"

"Well, first we had to distract everyone from you. Franky should be at the ship already, once we get on we wait for everyone and sail off." Sanji stops to sets Zoro down.

"What are you doing?" Zoro looks at Sanji confused.

"Taking a breath, you're heavy." Sanji gets a punch to the face. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Sanji yelled holding his cheek.

"I blame you for that. How can you be tired? We don't have time for this we need to keep going!"

"Sorry, but I've never had to run and hold something so huge!"

"Are you serious!" They kept going back and forth.

"What are the two of you doing here? Stop fighting and get moving!" Nami yells as she runs towards them. The both of them look to see the group running towards them, Luffy fighting behind them. Gathering his breath he carries Zoro again. Sanji ran with the group of strawhats running behind him. They jumped on the ship, Franky, already on the helm sees them coming up and raises the anchor. He turns the ship away from the island.

"What about Luffy?"

"He can launch himself here, we needed to get you far from the island," Nami said answering Zoro.

"Nami is the log pose okay?" Usopp said looking at her.

"Yes, it only takes a few hours."

The Sunny got far from the shore, and still no sign of Luffy. The ship is getting further and further from the island everyone started to get worried. Luffy then suddenly appeared on the ship scaring everyone. He stood their huffing, "Sanji is it snack time?" Everyone sinks downs blowing a sigh of relief. Smiles start to appear on the groups faces.

"I thought with Zoro being pregnant we wouldn't get in trouble but I was obviously wrong."

"You were obviously wrong."

"Thank god we got off the island. I was seriously worried when I woke up and was in a new place. Then they executed a bunch of pirates in front of me I didn't know what to do." Zoro says getting up.

"They killed a bunch of pirates in front of you?" Zoro nods to the question.

"That would explain why you were so nervous around them."

"I didn't know what to do. I thought they were going to kill me too, I was so relieved see you all." That made everyone so happy, Zoro never really spoke his true feelings so they like his new version: pregnant Zoro. They all look away from Zoro and blush.

"Hey, this newspaper," Usopp said looking down at the newspaper he saw coming out of his backpack. He starts reading it. "This newspaper says Zoro is severely injured and is in a coma." Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Usopp.

"What?" Nami turns to Usopp.

"Here read it." He hands the paper to her. Her eyes going side to side reading the article.

"What?" Nami looks around the paper. "This was published a few days ago but where did this come from?" Nami questions looking around the newspaper for some sort of answer. Sanji comes closer.

"Can I see that."

"Here," Nami hands the newspaper to Sanji. "Where's Zoro?" Nami says looking around.

"He went to put on some clothes since he's been wearing his swim trunk since yesterday." Sanji reads the article. "This must have been done by the two who saved Zoro."

"You mean when he was hiding?" Sanji nods.

"He said something along the lines of explaining what happened. I guess this is the lie they came up with."

The straw hats continued on with their day getting ready for the next island they will have to get too. Sanji became even more cautious with Zoro. Making sure he wasn't to far from him. Making sure he was safe. When they were on a new island Sanji made sure he wasn't taking to long gathering materials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I worried anyone by not posting. I know I would worry if the writer I really liked stop posting after having a routine and not sticking with it. Of course I didn't post on the weekend but on Monday I was dealing with school stuff and it left me frustrated so I forgot. So here are today's and yesterdays chapter.


	19. The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the triplets being born?

"Hurry up!" Nami said as She yells grabbing the wheel. "Damn it Luffy, I can't believe you caused more trouble again." Luffy sat behind her on his knees bruised from getting smacked by Nami.

"You can't get mad at him that's just the way he is." Zoro said sitting on the chair behind the steering wheel. 

"I know, but I have warned him time and time again that he can't cause trouble like he used to, and yet he still does." 

"Zoro, come we have to get you to your room." Sanji says. Before Zoro could ask 'why' a cannon ball goes flying by. He stands up runs with Sanji protecting him to his room. Sanji closes the door and runs on deck but not to far. He has given himself the job to protect Zoro's room. The strawhats fight with all their might getting past the marines. After the incident with Zoro being in danger the crew has been opened with the fights that are going on. Zoro knowing did make things easier. They didn't have to worry about him finding out or waking up and running to the deck in the middle of a fight. Zoro stayed in his room until he got an ok to come back out, it was usually Sanji who came in to check on him, he checks if he's injured, and then he brings him to the kitchen for a snack.

"I thought that was going to take forever." Usopp said laying his head on the kitchen table. Sanji cut up the sandwiches in squares. Everyone sat in their seats around the table. 

"It didn't seem like that long," Zoro commented waiting patiently for his snack.

"That's because you were asleep most of the time." Usopp turned his head towards Zoro. Sanji set a big plate of sandwiches in the middle. Everyone grabs there fill, Sanji goes back into the kitchen to cook some more.

"That's reminds me, how do you like the pillows Zoro?" Robin asked. Everyone looks over at him. He's sitting there looking down at his sandwich in his hand, his face pale. "Zoro?" Still no response. "Chopper," He sets down his sandwich and goes to check on Zoro. Sanji, stops what he's doing and stands near Zoro and Chopper who looks up at him.

"Sanji bring him to my room." Chopper walks to the infirmary room with Zoro in Sanji's arms behind him. He sets Zoro down on the bed and Chopper starts checking him. "He's about to give birth go boil some water and some ice!" Sanji stand there socked about the news, then runs out the door to boil some water and get some ice. The group, seeing Sanji run around stand up in there seats.

"What's wrong?"

"He's about to give birth, I-I h-h-have to boil rice and get some water." Sanji scrambles around the kitchen knocking things to the ground. Then chopper walks out while Sanji had a big pot of rice in his hand and a towel over his shoulder. Everyone looks at the small doctor curious as to why he is not with Zoro.

"Sorry, it was false. He's not going into labor." He smiles. Everyone sighs sitting down. 

"Then what's wrong with him?"

"It's kind of like braxton hicks contractions. His body is getting ready to give birth. I talked to Agnes about it, he's going to feel pain here and there for awhile before it stops."

"So, he's fine?" Sanji asks setting the pot of rice down.

"Yes, him and the babies. It shouldn't last long."

The days after was filled with an angry Zoro. It took a week before the contractions stopped. No one was able to calm him down. The contractions came when he least expected it and was comfortable. Luffy being himself didn't know not to antagonize him and got many beatings. Usopp also got his fair share of beatings as he teamed with Luffy in antagonizing him. The rest of the crew knew not to so they were safe. Sanji had to be careful, if he bothered Zoro to ask if he wanted a snack and disturbed his peace he was going to get it. Luckily it only lasted a week, everyone thought training was hard but that week beat those two years.


	20. Start Of A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The straw hat's get attacked after peaceful days

Nami stares out to the sea. She looks around, to the left then to the right. Nami looks at the crew, Sanji in the kitchen , Usopp, Luffy and Chopper are fishing. Robin under a tree reading a book. Franky in his workshop. Zoro sleeping against the railing with an open book on his tummy. Brook sitting down drinking tea and reading his sheet music.

"What's wrong?" Sanji came up with a tray of drinks.

"It's calm. It's been calm for a long time."

"I think we should enjoy it."

"True, it is going to be busy when the babies born."

Zoro has been pregnant for thirty weeks and going on the thirty first. This moment is the most calm it's been for a while. The crew has been getting into fights with marines and other low bounty pirates hoping to take down the straw hats because of the news in the newspaper about Zoro being in a coma because of a serious injury. Little did they know that the fact that Zoro is pregnant is the reason they are fighting more serious. They did have some close calls but the crew, like always, pulls through. 

"How do you feel about being a dad?"

"I'm not a dad yet but I am excited and scared about it."

"Why?"

"I always did plan on having kids, I just never thought that the mother would be Zoro. I am scared that I won't be a good father like mine was."

"About being a good father I think you'll do fine, I think the triplets are going to be strong being raised with us. You are going to be a good father, Zeff raised you more than Judge did right? The one I'm worried about is Zoro. How good is he going to be as a mom." The both of them started to laugh a little. Brook has been playing music and just finished.

"That was very soothing." Zoro said clapping. Both Nami and Sanji turn fast to see Zoro sitting next to Brook.

"Thank you but it's missing something. It doesn't make my bones melt."

"The kids seemed to enjoy it," Zoro said with a smile. He had undoubtedly changed throughout this experience. Zoro was always like a big brother to the group especially with Chopper but Chopper was always like the little brother everyone took care of. Now he is like the mom in a way. Encouraging others when they feel down. The rest of the day was calm, Nami looked out the whole day not feeling right about the sudden pause of people after them. It use to be one group after another trying to kill them, so much so that Zoro spent most of his time in his room and when there was a small break Sanji would make food for everyone and serve Zoro in his room worried that if he came up to the kitchen they would be attacked again.

Two days straight of calm waves and no fights until it began again. Everyone gathers for dinner, Sanji being happy after taking a nap with Zoro set the food on the table with everyone gathered. He made Lasagna, pasta and cooked some fish that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper caught. The whole crew laughed and sang, they talked, told stories of their training, of the people they met. Remembering the past, of how they all met, then they all thought of what's to come.

"Are you still not going to tell us their names?" Nami pleaded.

"You'll know when they are born."

"But that's still weeks away." Nami cried, she's been asking non stop. The laugh started again when they all started to guess names.

"Leo?" Usopp asked. Zoro shook his head.

"Booth?" Nami asked. Sanji shook his head. More and more different names came out, some ridiculous and some really nice. They guessed and guessed but no luck.

"Peppa?" Usopp asked as the whole crew looked at Luffy. "Where'd you come up with name like that?"

"You can name your own kid Peppa, that's definitely not one of mine." Sanji said.

"Which reminds me, how it going with Law?" Nami asked all attention at the captain.

"I feel bad for lying to him about Zoro."

"It's ok as once the babies are born you can tell him." Zoro said petting the captain. "I'm still shocked you guys can't figure the names out, we have told you the names we chose."

"A lot has happened since then, I don't even remember what we ate last week. All I know is that it was delicious." Usopp said. The laughs didn't stop they only continued. 

Nami turned quickly out the peephole of the kitchen, the sky turned grey. The ship started to bob side to side. Lightening struck followed by thunder making everyone quiet. Nami opened the door and ran out while looking at the sky.

"Marines!" Usopp yelled.

"Pirates!" Brook yelled. They were sandwiched between them and with the storm going on it was going to be a long night. Zoro ran, as fast as he could, to his room and Sanji made sure he got there safely. They all gathered around Nami.

"The storm won't last long and will past in forty minutes, I would divide us up but I don't think that's a good idea," Nami instructs. "We'll have to beat them from the Sunny, no one to far. Luckily it's just one marine ship and one pirate ship."

The battle bagan. No one got off the Sunny, Sanji watched the back to make sure no one snuck in. Everyone had a den den mushi, Zoro yelled at everyone telling them to keep it on them just in case he needed to contact them for an emergency. 

Zoro lay on his bed still, he locked the door to his room and put on the key chain door lock as well. Franky added it after the scare everyone got last time. This made sure that even if they do unlock the first lock that they wouldn't be able to open the door all the way. Zoro sat up and looked around for his den den mushi, it was on a shelf next to the door. He stood up and immediately fell to his knees. He need Chopper, something was wrong, all day his stomach felt weird but he just thought they were braxton hicks again but this was far worse. He dialed for Chopper, "what's wrong?"


	21. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper goes to check on Zoro and sees what's wrong

"Come down, something is wrong," Zoro says before hanging up. Chopper looks up to see everyone busy with their own enemy. In his kung fu point he knocks down the enemies around him and goes to Nami. 

"Zoro called I'm going down." He then runs past Sanji who sees him going down to Zoro. He knocks on the door five times. Zoro stood up, gathering all his strength and went to open the door. Chopper came in closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Zoro breaths like he did a marathon. Then Zoro yells in pain, not to loudly. Chopper runs to him as he turns into his chibi form, he takes his backpack off and grabs his stethoscope. He listens, then observes.

"Zoro take off your pants and lay on the the bed." Chopper instructs he looks around the room then back at Zoro who stood next to the bed with his pants off in a pool. "Looks like this is happening now."

"What is?" Sanji says coming into the room.

"Perfect timing. Can you get a pot of hot water and towels a lot of them." Sanji stands there confused. "I'll need all that if I plan to deliver the babies!" Chopper yelled.

"It's actually happening?"

"Yes now hurry up." Chopper helps Zoro lay down on his bed. As soon as he walks out Sanji is met with a pirate and marine.

"I don't have time for you," Sanji kicks them out. Now that the weather has cleared up, Sanji puts a pot of water to boil and then runs around his kitchen looking for towels but couldn't find them. He then runs out of the kitchen to Nami. "Where are the towels?" He asked as he kicks some guys away.

"They should be in the laundry basket, we haven't put them away yet. Why?" Robin answers.

"Zoro is about to give birth." The whole crew hears that and takes a glance at him.

"Are you serious?" Usopp asks. Sanji runs into the men's quarters looking for the laundry basket with clean clothes but it wasn't there. He runs back out.

"It's not there," he says kicking another group of marines out.

"Ah, I put it in our room," Nami says, "hold on." Nami leaves the group of pirates she is fighting and goes into the girls room. She shifts the clothes around as she picks the towels out. With a stack of towels she walks out the room and hands it to Sanji. He runs off quickly to the kitchen kicking more guys on his way. He turns off the stove and with the stack of towels piled on his head, he balances it with the pot of hot water in his hands. "Robin can you cover the back, and Usopp get to the middle. Let's finish these guys off. We don't want the babies to be born in the middle of a fight!" She yells, everyone moves trying to cover all their bases, they are not taking any chances.

"I got the towels and water," Sanji says coming into the room. Zoro lay on the bed with a sheet covering his bottom half, not from whoever walks through the door though and Chopper sat at the end of the bed in between Zoro's legs.

"Perfect, set it next to me, move the cribs closer and make sure no one comes in." Sanji does what he is told and sets the towels and pot next to Chopper then moves the cribs on the other side of the room closer to the bed. Sanji then goes to Zoro's side, moving him so that Zoro lay in his arms. Sanji holds his left and right hand in his left and right hand. Zoro starts to squeeze his hands and growl with the pain.

"Zoro breath, he he ho ho," Sanji says trying to help but only gets a deadly glare from the green haired man.

"Tell me to breath again and I will rip your lungs out." Zoro threatened, as soon as he finished another contraction came and he gripped Sanji hand hard yelling in the pain as did Sanji from getting his hands crushed. Zoros head falls back as he yells.

"I can see the head, you're gonna need to push harder!" Chopper yelled through Zoro's yell. Zoro then starts pushing. "Again!"

"What the?" A marine walks through the door but after expressing his confusion he passes out on the floor. The three of them stare as he falls to the ground. Sanji quickly picks the man up and throws him out. Then goes back to Zoro, holding his hand and everything. Zoro starts to yell in pain getting Chopper to concentrate. 

"Keep pushing Zoro!" Chopper yells. Zoro pushes harder and harder. "That's it." Chopper pulls the baby over the sheet to show the couple one of their babies. "Sanji get the scissors," Sanji leaves Zoro side and grabs the scissors and looks at them.

"Cut the cord idiot," Zoro said in between breathing.

"Zoro rest, the other two should come. The next in about two minutes." Chopper instructs while Sanji cuts the cord. "Here Sanji help me wash this one." Chopper hands over the baby to Sanji, "cover the ears and wash her body in the hot water with the towel." Sanji does as he is told.

"Chopper," Zoro growls gripping the sheets next to him.

"Already?" Chopper turns towards Zoro. Sanji sets the baby in one of the cribs and goes to help Chopper. "You're going to have to push harder." Zoro pushed and pushed.

Giving birth tiried the swordsman. He never felt pain like that before, it was a new experience. He's survived Kuma, the two years of training and now he's giving birth to triplets, which is a whole new level of pain. Sanji became mesmerized, after holding one of the babies in his hands he felt extremely happy. He is now a father of three beautiful babies. He needed to protect them, all of them, Zoro included. Zoro might not be happy to hear that but he didn't care, the five of them are a family. Sanji felt the duty as a father weigh on him but it wasn't heavy, how could it be when the children that are being born has such strong parents, aunts and uncles.

The fight finished and Franky sailed the ship further away from where the fight was. When he sees that they sailed far from the fight he lowers the anchor. They all gather around in a circle, Luffy and Usopp sit on the ground. Nami pases back and forth. Robin, Franky and Brook just stand there.

"Oh, I forgot, I got something for the babies," Nami says, she runs to her room and comes out with a big teddy bear that she has trouble getting out the door. She sets it down in the circle then runs back into her room and comes out with presents. She sets them down next to the teddy bear. The group all stare at the presents and think about the last eight to nine months. Sanji punching Zoro and Chopper protecting him and blurting out the fact he's pregnant. Luffy and Sanji yelling at each other over Zoro's plateless spot. Luffy cooking for Zoro. Sanji and Zoro making up. All the night's they saw Sanji and Zoro talk during his morning sickness. Zoro sleeping with a book on his stomach. The babies first kicks. Zoro and his hormones, crying over stupid things that weren't worth crying over. Sanji opening the box full of things Zoro bought for him. Zoro and Sanji cuddling each other in the snow. It all went by so fast. 

"Is it me or is it taking forever?"

"We'll just have to wait, even a woman giving birth will take hours. It take longer for a man."

"Hours, but I want to see them now." Luffy wined.

"Even after they are born you still wouldn't be able to play with them," Nami informed Luffy.

"Really," Luffy looks over to her.

"Yes, they won't know how to sit up or eat by themselves. The only thing you could do is hold one in your arms."

"Ah. That's no fun." Luffy said looking down.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Robin asked.

"Well, I also have a present but I haven't wrapped it yet."

"You can do that now, we don't know how long it's going to take before they're done." Usopp sits up and goes into the men's quarters then comes out with a box and paper. Everyone else stands up and goes into the room and comes out with their gifts. What seemed like a gloomy atmosphere soon turned soft and bright. It was so quiet then it got lively as everyone started to wrap their presents looking at what they got. They all started to laugh after looking at each others presents. Everyone had a smile on their face. They turned towards the stairs as they heard footsteps. Sanji came down one step and sat down. The atmosphere got gloomy again. Sanji, pale faced, sat down put his hands together and stares at the floor. They all saw this and their smiles disappeared.

"Did something happen to one of the babies?" Nami asked worried she stepped forward and now looked up the stairs at Sanji.

"No, all three of them are born safe and sound."

"What is it then?" They all gathered around next to Nami.

"After the last one came out," Sanji pauses, "Zoro closed his eye and it wont open again."


	22. The Miracle Of Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gives birth

"Come one Zoro push, just one more and the last baby will be out!" Chopper encourages. Zoro pushes, and out comes the last baby. Zoro, breathing heavily looks at Sanji as he washes the last baby. He smiles. Sanji looks over to Zoro as he lays the last baby down in a crib.

"Zoro?" Sanji goes over to Zoro and Chopper looks over in his direction. Sanji holds up his hand for it only to fall down. Sanji starts to shake Zoro, "Zoro! Wake up! Hey! Stupid marimo! It's not the time to sleep." Chopper rushes over and checks Zoro, his face turns pale but he stays calm.

"Sanji, Zoro will be fine, why don't you tell everyone the delivery is a success." Chopper smiles.

"You call that a success? He's not waking up!" Sanji says. Chopper grips the shirt Sanji is wearing, trying to calm himself as well as the cook down.

"Please, just get out, I'll see what I can do," Sanji looks down at Chopper, tears form in his eyes but he wasn't crying, just the opposite in fact. He looked determined. Sanji left the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door about to cry but held back. He didn't want to cry, his kids were just born. He better tell the crew. He walks past the kitchen to hear everyone laughing. He sits down, he didn't have much strength to continue. He didn't even notice that it got quiet and everyone's smile disappeared.

"Did something happen to one of the babies?" Nami asked worried she stepped forward and now looked up the stairs at Sanji.

"No, all three of them are born safe and sound."

"What is it then?" They all gathered around next to Nami equally as worried.

"After the last one came out," Sanji pauses, "Zoro closed his eye and it wont open again."

"What?" Luffy asked.

"But it was supposed to be safe? Where's Chopper?"

"He's doing what he can but," Sanji stops. "I guess I fell in love with the idiot." Sanji laughs a little as tears fall down. Sanji covers his face as he continues to cry. Nami and Robin couldn't find the words to cheer him up they were shocked by the sudden news. The pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, the person some people call the demon swordsman. The man in the group who survived the injures he got mysteriously (Sanji and Robin knew how he got them, Kuma) is dead?


	23. What?

The group stare at Sanji who sat there crying. The group never thought they would see Zoro or Sanji cry but here they were, seeing Sanji cry over Zoro. Nami walks up to Sanji about to comfort him but was surprised by how quickly Sanji stood up. He wiped his tears and gathered himself. "Do you want to see the babies?" Sanji smiled. The crowd roared in excitement. They couldn't believe Zoro was no longer with them, he's Zoro.

They gather their presents and follow Sanji to Zoro's room. They walk in to Chopper writing down things on a piece of paper. A crowd formed around the cribs as they all stared at the babies. They all cued and made silly faces.

"SSSSUUUPPPEEERR beautiful." Franky says wiping tears from his face. Luffy took out something from his pocket and held it out.

"Here something to eat." Luffy smiled about to feed the baby in front of him but is stopped by a den den mushi to the face.

"You idiot, the babies can't eat yet!" They turn to Zoro who is sitting up with one arm extended and his eyes frowned. He is mad. "I can't rest with you here can I?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"You're alive?" Nami asked confused. Everyone stared at him except Chopper, he knew.

"Why would you think I was dead?" He asked in return. When they walked in the room they all avoided looking at Zoro, not wanting to see his dead body.

"I tried to wake you up but you didn't. Chopper even examined you and was worried." He pointed to the doctor.

"Yes, he just past out due to exhaustion but a little after you left he woke up, I told him to rest before you came with everyone." The little reindeer explained as he rubs the back of his head smiling.

"I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a while plus giving birth is tiring and painful." He said. They looked at each other and laughed a little. They were interupted by one of the babies making a little fus. Chopper stands up and gets the baby handing Zoro the little one, the baby immediately stops wimpering and calms down.

"Well now that you are awake we still have to fill some things out." Chopper looks down at the birth certificates he was filling out.

"Like what?" Sanji asks walking close the the other two babies who were still in their cribs and calm.

"Their birth certificates. I was able to fill out most of it but I need one more thing." Chopper looks up. "I need their full names."

"Yess. Finally we get to hear their names." Nami said excitedly.

"Kuina Akemi Roronoa-Vinsmoke. Touma Akihito Roronoa-Vinsmoke. Sora Akiko Roronoa-Vinsmoke." Zoro says. Sanji looks at him. Sanji thought that they would only be taking Zoro's last name he was not expecting his name to be included.

"Kuina, Touma, and Sora." Nami said out loud. "I like it."

"Welcome to the straw hats, Kuina, Touma, and Sora." Luffy said as he smile. Everyone stars then smiles.

"Welcome to the straw hats!" Everyone shouted in unison waking the other two who started to cry. The group tried to calm them down but nothing worked, even Sanji couldn't calm them. The triplet all calmed down in their mothers arms. Zoro sat on his bed with the three of them in his arms as they cued again happily. Robin chuckled and Zoro blushed a little. He looks up and sees the presents in their hands.

"What are those?" Zoro asks. Everyone looks down at their hands and gasped. They all forgot about the presents.

"We got something for the babies." Robin explained. The first up is Nami, she set all the presents down then the bear. He stares at everything.

"Isn't this too much?" Zoro looks up at her. Sanji, now sitting next to Zoro and the babies, nods in agreement.

"Of course not, besides it's three babies. Sanji can't really waste his allowence since he needs that to feed this one one," she grabs Luffy by his cheek, "and the rest of us. And you usually use your allowence to sharpen your swords or buy tools to polish them and keep them clean and weights to train. Plus we can always get more money." Nami smiles. Zoro just stares at her, he can't really deny what she said, but if he excepts the presents he'll have to go with her to gamble. He signals Sanji to grab two of the kids and does. With one hand he reaches forward grabbing the closest present. He opens the box emidiately closes it looking up at them with a blush. The girls start to laugh.

"What?" Sanji asks. They are all confused except Nami and Robin who are smiling.

"Why?" Zoro asks his face completely red.

"Because we thought it would be funny." Nami laughs even harder. Sanji tries looking but can't with Zoro's hand in the way. He shoves the box aside and opens the rest. She got them clothes, stuffed animals, small hats, shoes and assecories. "Everthing to make them look cute." Nami smiles. The next one is Usopp.

"Here, I thought it would be fun to play with." Zoro opens the box and takes out a robot? Zoro looks at him confused. The robot then started to talk loudly but is crushed in Zoro's hand and he threw it at Usopp.

"Oh no, it looks like it needs to be fixed." Zoro said. Usopp nods not wanting the wrath of Zoro.

"My SSSUUUPPPEEERRR present is going to have to wait till they are a bit older." Frank says.

"Here." Brook says handing a nice sized box over to Zoro. Zoro opens it to find another box? He looks at it more til he realizes what is is. He winds it up and opens the lid of the box to reveal a small photo of the crew and an empty spot left for one more photo and music starts to play. The babies all started to giggle a little.

"They seem to like it." Robin infers. They all observe Zoro holding one of the infints in one arm and in his other hand the music box. Sanji sits next to him with the other two in his arms staring at the music box.

"This is," Zoro looks at the skeleton, "the song you composed the other day." Brook nods. Chopper claps his hoofs together catching the attention of the group.

"Well now that that's over let's clean everything up so Zoro can rest." Chopper instructs. The group grabs the wrapping papers off the bed and head out. Sanji takes the water and towels out. Chopper helps clean Zoro a little and change the sheets. Zoro lays on the bed while Chopper puts the babies in their crib. Zoro completely falls asleep. Chopper checks on him and starts to get comfortable next to him.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asks.

"Getting ready to sleep."

"Yes I can see that, but why?"

"To make sure Zoro and the babies are safe. I need to observe them." Sanji closes the door. He wanted to talk to Zoro , to be next to him. He thought for a second, what was he going to say. An hour or two ago he thought he was dead. He was just crying over him. He confessed to the others that he loved him. Thinking about it, he did say that but was that all in the moment? Did he say that because he thought he lost Zoro? Or did he really fall in love with the green haired swordsman?


	24. Morning After

It's the morning after the babies are born and everyone, surprisingly enough, are awake a full of energy. Sanji walks into the kitchen to see everyone discussing the babies.

"Why did Zoro freak out about your first box?" Usopp asks. The girls look at each other.

"It happened when Sanji wasn't talking to Zoro, we took him out to talk and have fun." Nami started.

"We went to a baby store to help calm him down after telling us he was scared and he saw this baby onesie that had something funny written on it."

"What did it say?" Usopp wonders. The girls look at each other and giggle.

"Mommas boy," the girls said at the same time. Everyone urupts in laughter.

"Where's Chopper," Usopp looks around wiping his tears.

"Sleeping with Zoro," Sanji turns the stove on and sets a pot on top the fire.

"Why?"

"To make sure Zoro and the babies are safe. Remember the due date isn't for another month. He has to make sure they are safe."

"Right, I thought they would be late." Sanji fixed up breakfast for the crew. They were as lively as always. He set the table and immediately Luffy digs in. Sanji sets some for the three of them, (Zoro, Chopper and himself) and walks down to Zoro room. He opened the door and heard Chopper talking, they were awake. He closes the door and almost drops the food to the ground.

Zoro sat there with his shirt off breastfeeding one of them? Chopper and Zoro look at him as he composes himself. He sets down the tray over Zoro legs. There were sausages, eggs, and french toast. Chopper and Zoro say their thanks and dig in. In between bites Chopper continues to talk to Zoro but Sanji isn't paying attention to what the little reindeer is saying, he's to focused on Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asks looking at Sanji. Chopper takes the baby from Zoro's arms and gives him the next baby.

"Nothing, just call me if you want more." Sanji gets up and opens the door to find everyone there. "What are you guys doing?"

"We came to see the babies." The group walks in the room to Zoro breastfeeding one of the triplets. Everyone stops and stares.

"What?" Zoro asks as he took a bite of the sausage. One thing the crew was not expecting to see is Zoro breastfeeding, they didn't even think he could.

"I didn't know you could breastfeed," Nami says.

"I talked to Agnes about it, I didn't think it was possible either but here we are." Chopper burbs the one that was just being fed when Sanji walked in.

"So are the babies safe? That is why you were sleeping here last night." Sanji asks.

"They're fine. Nothings wrong but Zoro should rest." The baby in Chopper's hoofs burbs throwing up a little. Zoro hands him a cloth towel.

"Does that mean we can't look at the babies?" Usopp asks, everyone gets sad. Chopper puts the baby in her crib.

"We are trying to put them to sleep. They were lively last night." Zoro said handing Chopper the baby he finished breastfeeding. He grabs the shirt he was waring and puts it back on. Everyone aws and walks out the room Sanji included, with the tray of plates.

"Don't forget what I told you, I'll check in with you later, now get some rest." Chopper says as he tucks Zoro into bed. Zoro laid there in silence, not completely, he could hear the babies moving in their cribs and he could hear their soft breathing. Zoro didn't know if keeping the babies was the right thing to do but he is happy. A gift of happiness and sorrow, so far it has been happiness. He and Sanji have gotten closer together, extremely close compared to how they were before. He couldn't wait for what was to come.

Zoro opened his eyes to a dark room. He wondered how long he slept for. He looked around the room and notices the lack of babies. At first he felt fear but then he calmed down, Chopper or Sanji could have gotten them and brought them on deck. Zoro moves off the bed, slowly he stands up, his legs wobbling with each step he took. His body hasn't recovered yet but *growl* he's hungry. He walks around the kitchen and hears everyone talking. He takes a step down the stairs then sits down observing everyone as they entertain the children. Nami and Robin have one child in their arms and the third baby is held by Chopper.

All three babies have a slight tan to their skin. They all have big eyes and soft blump cheeks. The boys were put into their 'mammas boy' onesie while Kuina has a white onesie that says 'daddy's girl' on the chest. Nami seemed invested in Kuina while Robin seemed to take a liking to one of the boys. Both of the girls put their hair in a bun. Usopp got close to Kuina and she grabs his nose. Usopp tries to get her to let go but her grib is strong.

"Ow, Kuina you're hurting me," Usopp says. He tries to free himself again. Nami just smiles.

"I said to WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Sanji yells as the door to the kitchen is opened and Luffy is kicked out landing in front of the group. Zoro ignores them and continues to look at the triplets.

"But Sanji I'm hungry and the babies are no fun," Luffy wined as he sits up.

"Not my problem, do that again and I won't feed you un- Zoro?" Sanji notices the green hair of the swordsman. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" The crew look up at Zoro and Zoro notices Sanji standing next to him. He looks up.

"I was, I woke up and decided to check on everyone also-" Zoro gets interupted by the growl of his stomach. "That's why, I wanted to see what's for lunch- dinner," Zoro corected himself.

"I'm almost done," Sanji says Zoro turns his head back to the group who have continued to look at Usopp trying to free his nose. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sanji asks. Zoro glances at him, it must be important with that serious exprecion.

"Sure." Zoro stands up holding on to the rail. He wobbles a little, about to fall but Sanji saves him. Sanji helps Zoro walk to the kitchen and gets him seated. Sanji tries to find the words as he continues to cook. Abruptly he turns around and stares at Zoro intensely. Zoro gulps.

"Can I sleep in the same room as the babies?" Sanji blushes a little, embarrassed by the question he himself asked.

"Sure, if you ask Franky I'm sure he can put a crib in the men's quarters big enough for the three babies."

"No, I mean in your room. All five of us. I wanted to last night but Chopper beat me," Sanji turns back around not showing the marimo his face.

"I don't mind but are you sure?" Zoro asks and Sanji just nods back. "Ok," Sanji did say he wanted to be involved but he didn't know this invovled. Zoro thought he would take care of the babies once in awhile, maybe change a diaper here and there. Sanji wanted to be close to Zoro, he thought he lost the green hair idiot and that frightened him. He wanted, no he needed to be close to him, to feel him, to smell him and to wake up next to him.

Nami and Robin did not put the babies down, they became attached. Even when eating they did not let go but they had to when the babies got fussy. No one was shocked seeing Zoro half naked, it wasn't a rare sight but they couldn't help but stare at him as he breastfed the babies.

"It's hard to eat with all of you staring," Zoro says as he chops on a piece of meat.

"It's just weird to see you breastfed."

"Then you're going to have to get use to it. I'll be breastfeeding them for about a year maybe two."

"Wow that long?" Every one agreed. It seemed like a long time but so did the pregnancy and that went by fairly quickly. Sanji stares extremely intensely at the breastfeeding swordsman. He didn't know if it was just him or not but the swordsman seemed to have gotten sexier.


	25. New Prents

Sanji puts the last dish away in the cupboard closing the door slowly. All he could think about was Zoro and how sexy he was at dinner. He sighs to himself. The way Zoro ate the meat and drank juice was to erotic for the man. Now thinking about it Zoro was always sexy but this was on a whole new level. He walked down to Zoro's room. Tonight he is sleeping in the same room as the babies. He is excited like everyone else is that the babies are born, they all spent eight months anticipating the joy of having a baby around. They all thought it was funny that the first ones of the group to have kids is Sanji and Zoro adding the fact that they had the kids together was comedy gold.

Sanji walks in the room to see Zoro laying in bed reading a book. He walks up to the cribs to see the little ones safe and asleep. Sanji took his shoes, blazer, and tie off. Hopping into the bed, he gets comfortable. He looks at Zoro who is still reading his book. "Do you not need your glasses?" Sanji asks.

"Huh?" Zoro thinks for a second looking up from his book. "Oh, they were not mine in the first place."

"Whose were they?"

"Nami's. She told me I should put them on when ever I read a book saying it would help me or something."

"Do they help?"

"Not really, nothing changes when I have them on or when I have them off." Zoro says flipping the page in his book. Nami must have given him fake glasses or something but why? He did think Zoro looked sexy in them.

"Do you still have them?"

"No, Luffy broke them when he was trying to touch my stomach, asking if they were kicking." What a shame Sanji thought, foreplay in glasses seemed nice. Zoro closed his book and turned off the light, grabbing the blanket and covering himself trying to get warm. He closes his eyes and feels Sanji getting closer to him. He turns his head looking over his shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"Just cuddling you." Sanji pulls Zoro closer to him, rubbing his face on Zoro's neck inhaling Zoro's scent. "You smell amazing." He said kissing Zoro's neck all the way up and around to his lips. Sanji and Zoro shifts around so Zoro is laying on his back and Sanji hovers over him. They hold their kiss as Sanji unbuttons his shirt and Zoro unbuttons his shirt. Throwing their clothes to the side they continue their passionate kiss. Sanji reaches down to loosen Zoro. It didn't take long to stretch the swordsman because a finger later he enters the man making him wither in pleasure. "Here, wrap your arms around my neck," Sanji moves Zoro's arm around his neck. They stare at each other, they've never been this close before. All the other times they've had sex the baby bump was always in the way. Zoro pulls him closer to embarrassed to show his face. Sanji smiled at how cute the man is being, he's seen all the sides Zoro has during the pregnancy so how cute that he's embarrassed now. Now stretched out Sanji lines his prick with Zoro's hole. Sanji slowly thrust, getting turned on by Zoro's heated moans in his ears. It turned Zoro on when Sanji caresses the swordsman's body gently. Zoro notices the gentleness of the way Sanji is holding him. It made him happy, way better than the emptiness the first time, anger the second time and lust the other times. Zoro now on his knees, clutches the pillow covering his mouth. "Why are you covering your mouth?" Sanji asks as he thrusts from behind.

"To agnn... not... agnn... wake... the.. baby... ah." Zoro moans. Sanji leans over caressing his side as he slowly moves his hands up to his chest. Zoro looks back at him only to see the perverted cook smile. "Ah~," Zoro moans loudly. "Bastard," Zoro manages to say.

"That's more like it." Sanji continues to thrust and squeeze. Zoro, no longer able to hold back his moans let it all out. "Feels good?" Zoro completely focused on how good he's feeling nods a little, Sanji smiles. Zoro latches on to Sanji's hand squeezing it signaling Sanji he's close. Zoro and Sanji climax falling on top of Zoro as they both breath heavily, this time was more gentle for some reason. Sanji was different but gentle and it felt good to Zoro. After catching his breath Sanji cleans Zoro, he looks up his back at all the kiss marks he gave the man on the other hand Zoro gave him many bite and scratch marks. Sanji remembers the passionate love session, almost turns him on again until he sees the omega mark on the back of Zoro neck. "Has Chopper told you when this mark is going to disappear?" Sanji rubs it thinking it'll come off.

"He forgot to ask about it but he doesn't think it will come off." Sanji and Zoro put pants on. They both go to sleep, Zoro first then Sanji with a smile on his face. Zoro likes being in the arms of the cook, he feels at peace and Sanji likes having the marimo in his arms. 

As much as they love being in each other's arms the triplets have their own agenda. It was like the domino affect, when one of them cries the others follow. Zoro is more sensitive to the crying and woke up first. He slowly moves off the bed and goes to the cribs which are positioned at the foot of the bed covering the chest that's there too. He walk to see all of them crying. He checks all three of them to find one needs a diaper change so he does that and puts him back in the crib calm. He then carries Kuina in his arms and no time at all goes straight to the nipple, she is just hungry. Zoro sits on the chest as she drink and the baby he just changed started to cry again, this made Sanji wake up. He turns on his side rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He asks before his eyes clear to Zoro breastfeeding Kuina and the sound of the boys crying, well more like screaming. Sanji's eyes opened wide, he stands up quickly and steps close to Zoro. "What can I do?" Zoro looks at him, Sanji look really eager to help.

"Try to calm the boys," Zoro turns his head to the cribs of the boys. Sanji walked over to the boys crib and stared at the both of them not knowing whose who and who to start calming. Zoro held in his need to smile, the look on Sanji's face just made Zoro happy. He couldn't deceive the feeling he has watching Sanji being a caring father, trying to calm one of the boys in his hand. Zoro turns his head to hide the biggest smile to appear on his face. After Kuina finished feeding Zoro burbs her while Sanji tried to calm both of the boys down but it was no use as soon as he pit one down and arrives the other the one he just put down would begin to cry. The Zoro switched with Sanji so Sanji burped Kuina while Zoro calmed the boys down. After the boys calmed down Zoro put them in their crib, Sanji put Kuina in her crib and they both lay on the bed asleep peacefully. Though it didn't last long, the triplets started crying again and again. Soon enough Sanji just put them in between himself and Zoro on the bed. He couldn't cuddle with Zoro but he rather let Zoro have a peaceful sleep. Zoro fell asleep immediately and Sanji look at him from across the bed studying the way Zoro lay there asleep with his lips partly open. One triplet would move or make a sound and Zoro would open one eye to check on the baby. Sanji couldn't help but smile as he close his eyes. Man was the idiot something else?


	26. Check-Up

The babies became the stars of the straw hat crew. When ever they were on deck everyone came to play. It has been five days since they were born and the crew was not tired of holding them and playing. Zoro stood there holding one of the boys while Robin holds the other, and Nami obviously holds Kuina.

"This should help," Usopp says holding bracelets coming up from behind Zoro.

"You finally finished them?" Zoro asks turning around to Usopp, following as he joins the circle.

"Finished what?" Nami looks up curious.

"I was asked by Zoro to make bracelets engraved with their names." Usopp shows everyone their bracelets.

"It's going to come in handy especially with the boys." Robin says. Usopp hands Nami Kuina's bracelet and hands the boys bracelets over to Zoro.

"Breakfast is almost done." Sanji comes down checking on the babies and stops next to Zoro observing the group.

"Perfect, here," Zoro hands the baby in his arms over to Sanji.

"Wha-, where are you going?" Sanji says surprised as he looks at the baby handed to him then up at Zoro who walks away to the bathhouse.

"To take a shower before I eat, I haven't had a good shower since they were born." Zoro heads to the shower and takes a nice shower and a bath. Since he was to busy with the babies, he tried to get a schedule down before he did anything else. He lay in the tub with his head all the way back and his eyes closed enjoying the heat of the water on his muscles. He must have been in the tub too long because Sanji walks in calling his name but Zoro, engrossed with the soothing feel of warm water, did not hear him.

"Zoro!" Sanji yells finally getting the attention of the swordsman.

"Yeah?" Zoro lifts his head and opens his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the hot water just feels so good." Zoro says with a face full of bliss. After a second Zoro gets up, Sanji hands him a towel. He pats himself down drying.

"You can come back after breakfast,"

"Can't," Zoro puts on his underwear.

"Why not?" Sanji looks at him confused.

"After breakfast the babies have a check up with Chopper," Zoro finishes dressing and walks out the bathhouse with Sanji following.

"I didn't hear about this."

"You were there when we were talking about it. Chopper suggested the babies get a check up five days after the babies are born. Then another one once the babies have turned a month old and another after its been two months. Then at four, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, and twenty-four months. Were you not paying attention?" Zoro looks at Sanji. Sanji, trying to remember when they talked about it not knowing they talked about when he first saw Zoro breastfeeding, follows Zoro.

They open the door to the kitchen and a wave of screaming is blasted towards them. The babies seem upset. Usopp is covering his ears. Brook is playing music. Frank and Luffy are trying to entertain them. Nami, Robin, and Chopper are holding the babies trying to calm them down. "What is going on?" Zoro walks up to them.

"They burst out crying all of a sudden." Robin looks up.

"We tried calming them down but nothing seemed to work," Nami hands Kuina over to Zoro. She calm down a little.

"They're just hungry." Zoro lifts his shirt exposing his nipple and without a second thought she starts to drink. She let's go as soon as she is satisfied. Zoro hands her over to Nami to burb. The crew start to eat while Zoro breastfeed the boys.

"Zoro I think we should get some formula." Chopper says. Zoro looks up from his plate and locks eyes with Chopper.

"Yeah," Zoro says looking back down. The baby in his arms finishes and he hands the baby over to Robin.

"Formula?" Sanji asks.

"It's just milk." Zoro explains.

"Yes, it's powdered milk for babies. It's an alternative for breast-milk. Not every mother can breastfeed or wants to for too long so they buy formula. Plus with this we don't have to wait for Zoro to show up and feed the babies. We'll shop for some when we get to an island." Chopper says directly at Zoro who nods back. Everyone eats lunch in peace.

After breakfast Chopper, Zoro and the triplets go into the infirmary. Sanji cleans the kitchen. With all of the dishes clean Sanji walks into the infirmary as Chopper and Zoro are putting on the bracelets for the boys.

"What are those?"

"Bracelets with their names on it so we can tell which ones who."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Usopp made them."

"How about the check up?"

"The babies are fine. All three are healthy but Zoro should not train." Chopper says looking at Zoro who stops and stares at Chopper.

"But you said three days and it's been five days. Why not?"

"I'm sorry Zoro but I'm just trying to be safe. I don't want you to exert yourself. It can make something worse." Zoro looks at Touma, whose in his arms, then at Sora and Kuina whose laying on the bed.

"Fine." Zoro says. Sanji exhaled in relieve. He thought for sure he would refuse. Zoro walks up to him and hands him Touma, then picks up the other two. They all walk out to the deck. The crew all gather around the babies. The whole crew entertains the babies as Zoro sits back and observes the crew. Eight months of holding them in his stomach for this. It's been a while since he can smile, truly smile. After Zoro learned he has feelings for the cook he couldn't smile like he is now. With his feelings being crushed he hated himself and wanted to be away from Sanji, he wanted to be by himself, which is impossible on the Sunny. He wanted to run away but after talking to Luffy he new he would regret it, not just throwing his feelings away but not seeing things through to the end. He also wanted to get an abortion but deep down he knew it would hurt him. He likes where things are right now with Sanji. They are together but not. He likes that Sanji is giving him and the babies all of his attention but he knows it's not going to last. Sanji will never love him but none of that matters now, he has the babies. They are going to keep Zoro busy but that's fine, plus he's not really alone. He knows if he needs it the crew will help. He smiles at Luffy pulling his face in different directions making the triplets laugh, which in turn makes Zoro laugh.

Sanji, also observing the crew looks over at Zoro who began to laugh and smile at him, not that Zoro notice. Everything seems right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapter left, should I just post them all right now? What do you want?


	27. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Hikari1833 You wanted me too publish it so here. And thanks for the comment. I have to say, I got comments here than on Wattpad way faster, and kudos (votes on Wattpad)

Zoro sat there at the table looking down at Sora in his arms. Zoro waited for Franky with Chopper next to him holding the other two. They got to an island so Chopper and Zoro decided to go shopping for formula. Zoro got really excited, it's been eight months since he went into a bustling town. Sanji left after breakfast to buy food. Nami and Usopp went with Luffy to try and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Brook went to look for an instrument shop. Robin left for a library. Frank is left in charge of watching the Sunny.

The door to the kitchen opens before Franky walks through it. He drags a stroller behind him. Enough room for all three babies but slim enough to move around. He also made it so it wasn't hard to get it on and off the Sunny.

"One SSSUUPPPEEER stroller delivered." Franky says proudly as he does his signature pose.

"Thanks Franky, that's a big help." Zoro stands up and walks over to the stroller followed by Chopper. They put the babies in the stroller and left the Sunny. Immediately Zoro goes the wrong way. Chopper decides to lead this little mission. As they head into town Zoro stands there for a moment and inhales the scents that surround him. It's been a long time since he's seen, smelled, and heard the excitement of the town. It's going to be a whole new experience without his swords. Chopper has still confiscated his swords, and said no to his training. It's been two weeks since the babies were born and this is going to be their first time off the Sunny that was their entire world.

The first one back to the Sunny is Luffy, Usopp, and Nami. Luffy complained to Nami like a child only to get smacked by the woman who responded with "if I let you out for a second longer you will no doubt cause trouble." The next people to come back is Robin and Brook. Robin came back with many books for herself but also the babies that Zoro could read. Next is Sanji who came with many nutritious foods for the crew. It felt weird for everyone to come back and not be met with Zoro welcoming them back. Then they would show him what they got.

Sanji puts the food in storage. Nami and Robin walk in. Robin places the baby books on the table. "Can you give these to Zoro?" Sanji looks over his shoulders to see Robin point at a stack of baby book full of color. He stops what he's doing and walks over to look at the books. He smiles, they are all full of adventure and pirates.

"How's everything been with Zoro?" Nami asks, Sanji looks up from the pile of books.

"Good."

"Good? I want to know if you're together. If you've confess your feelings. I know you've been sleeping in his room every night." Nami says a little mad about his one word answer.

"Oh have you moved in?" Robin asks curiously.

"Um.." Sanji dumbfounded by the sudden questions. He didn't know how to answer the questions. He didn't even know the answer himself so what is he going to tell them.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Sanji says out loud not realizing he did.

"What? Didn't you cry and say your feeling after Zoro gave birth. What, did you retract your feelings or something? And why are you sleeping in his room?"

"I have thought about it, but I can't tell him my true feelings. Plus I only sleep in the same bed as him so I can be in the room with the babies."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why can't you tell him your feeling?"

"He doesn't really seem interested in a relationship right now. I just want to put the babies first." Sanji says almost desperate. Nami just glares at him.

"Fine I'll stop pestering, for now."

"As long as nothing bad happens."

"Robin did Franky say when they left?" Nami turns to Robin.

"About two hours ago." Robin looks down at her.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"They could be exploring after buying what they need." The straw hats continue on with their day. Franky continues to upgrade the Sunny for the babies. Everyone else relaxes waiting for Zoro, Chopper, and the triplets. The hours pass by and still no Zoro, Chopper and the babies. Lunch is over and the sun starts to set. The crew starts to worry. Sanji, making dinner, stops what he's doing and turns off the stove to stand outside with the rest. They all waited for Zoro, Chopper and the babies. They started to get more nervous as the seconds past.

"Should we look for them?" Usopp asks.

"I don't know," Nami says. Everyone stares at her. She doesn't know what to do. Sanji jumps off the ship and goes to find them. Nami, shocked, stands in her spot. Everyone soon follows jumping off the ship and running into town. Nami, the last one off, joins them in looking for the last members of their group. Unknown to them is that they just passed them. Zoro walks up to the ship with the stroller in front of him and Chopper, in his reindeer form with bags and boxes on top.

"I think I just saw Nami running away from the ship." Chopper said as they got close to the Sunny.

"Maybe she forgot to buy something." Zoro says as they walk up the side of the Sunny. Franky installed a ramp to come out when the stroller gets close.

"Maybe," Chopper agrees. They look around the empty ship. "Looks like everyone did." Zoro takes all the bags and boxes off Chopper allowing him to change into his chibi form. They separated the things that belong in the kitchen and things that Zoro could put in his room. "I'll take these into the kitchen." Chopper starts to stack the bottles and formula among other things that belong in the kitchen.

"I'll bring these into my room and see if I can put the kids to sleep." With a plan set they walked forward going into their respective rooms. Zoro goes into his room and gets the babies to sleep before he puts the objects he and Chopper bought. The task seemed futile, the triplet seem to still be excited about having been off the ship. Zoro decides to let them be awake and puts the burping clothes, pinkies, and gloves (so they won't scratch themselves) away. The second attempt to put them to sleep is more successful with them falling asleep as soon as Zoro cradle them in his arms swaying back and forth. Chopper set the bottles on the table next to the Industrial size formula cans, he didn't know where to put everything, didn't want to anger the cook.

Speaking of, the members that went to search for them came back slowly. With sore feet and heavy breathing they all lay on the grass of the Sunny. Their worry only intensifies with no luck in finding the doctor, swordsman and babies.

"Do you think they got kidnapped and sent away on some ship?"

"I don't even want that image in my head."

"Where could they be?" They went back and forth thinking about the places they could be and someone saying they already checked to one saying something horrible happening to them. Chopper, who sat in his seat slurping on a cotton candy milkshake hears voices. With his drink in hooves he walks to the door, opens it and walks to the railing to see the crew all scattered around the deck.

"You sure are late, what's wrong?" Chopper continues to sip from his cup.

"Chopper?" Their heads all look at the small reindeer.

"Yeah." They stare at him. He's here, how long has he been here? Where's Zoro? The babies? What have they been up to?

"Chopper, I got the babies to sleep. Is everyone back?" Zoro walk up from behind Chopper and sees the rest of the crew. They look at him relieved. "Looks like they are. Did you get lost?" Everyone laid back down.

"Sanji what are you making for dinner?" Chopper asks. Luffy pops up and looks at the man who is standing up. Sanji forgot all about dinner. He walks to the kitchen and sees the pile Chopper made on the kitchen table.

"What are those?" Sanji pointed to the pile.

"Its the bottles for the babies and formula." Chopper explains, "I didn't know where to put them so I left them for you to put them away." Sanji nods as he picks up the bottles and formula to put away. The crew all walk into the kitchen and sit in their seats.

"Where are the babies?" Luffy asks as Zoro sits down.

"Asleep. I put them to sleep when we came back."

"Did they eat already?"

"Yes, I fed them a little before we came back."

"What did you guys do?"

"We walked around for a bit to see the shops then bought bottles, pinkies and burping clothes. It was hard to find an industrial size formula but we found it."

"When we bought everything it was lunch time so we ate. Then walked around more, Chopper even got lost."

"I didn't get lost! After I found Zoro we looked at all the shops. I found some good medical books. But Zoro was taking a long time in the weapons shop."

"Why?"

"The man was taking too long getting my order. All I was asking for was oil and stones. Then started asking me a bunch of stupid questions." Zoro got mad just thinking about what happened.

"What did you do?"

"What kind of question?"

"Just if I was alone or if I had time. I told him to hurry up so I can't get back to the babies and Chopper." In their heads they all imagined Zoro grabbing the collar of the shop keeper and telling him to 'hurry the fuck up so I can get back to my kids' with a very threatening face. Then Nami, Robin and Sanji realize that Zoro was being hit on by the shop keeper. The babies start to cry as can be heard on a special den den mushi Franky made for a situation like this, the baby monitor, Zoro stands up and starts to go to his room.

"Don't take to long," Sanji puts a big plate of food on the table.

"I wont," Zoro leaves. Everyone serves themselves in silence, Zoro not knowing that he got hit on didn't sit well with the cook and everyone knew. "It's quiet in here, is something wrong?" Zoro walks back in and sits in his seat and serves himself.

"A-a-are the babies back to sleep?"

"Yeah they feel asleep as soon as I held them in my arms again." The mood, thanks to Zoro gets happy again. Food gets thrown around, they all yell at Luffy, like usual but this time the cook stares quietly, as he eats, at Zoro.

With diner finished and dishes clean Sanji walks to Zoro's room where he is currently sleeping. He undresses himself until he is just in his underwear. He slowly slips in next to him trying not to wake him up. Zoro half asleep turns to him. Sanji looks at him.

"Hey Zoro is it alright if I move in?"

"Aren't you already 'moved in' you sleep here most of the time don't you?" Zoro says half awake as he turns away getting more comfortable. Sanji likes his answer and made his mood better. He still didn't like how clueless Zoro was to the shop keeper but his answer made Sanji happy. He lay on his back, Sanji loves Zoro doesn't he? This proves it, right?


	28. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random extra chapter, couldn't think of a fitting chapter title

Sanji and Zoro sat there on the bed, the triplets in their arms. Chopper moves around the infirmary with papers in his hoofs. Zoro sat anxiously waiting. Chopper stops and looks up at Zoro.

"I think it's OK for you to start training again." Chopper smiles at Zoro.

"Yes," Zoro sits up happy about the news he is given. He thought he would be able to train within three days of giving birth but Chopper didn't allow him until today, two months after giving birth.

"You can start tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Zoro looks down at the little doctor confused.

"It's best if you don't rush into it." Chopper trots to his desk putting papers away.

"Listen to Chopper. Besides it's almost time to feed the triplets right?" Zoro looks at Sanji. He's right, he should listen to Chopper. Half the day was already over, plus Sanji is about to get lunch ready and needed to look after the triplets while Sanji cooks. He has also gotten into a schedule with the triplets. After Zoro finishes lunch he feeds the triplets, burbs them then puts them to sleep for their afternoon nap otherwise they'll be cranky in the middle of the night. They've got a routine and Zoro has read the books, he should stick to it.

"Alright, tomorrow I start training."

"Good."

"What about their eyes, they're still gray?" Sanji asks looking at Chopper.

"Their eye color will change for about four more months, don't worry. And if they don't change that's just the color of their eyes." Chopper informs Sanji.

Zoro and Sanji leave the infirmary and go into the kitchen. Thanks to Franky there is a crib in the kitchen that hold all three of them on their tummies. Zoro sits down in his seat with the crib next to him. Sanji pours some juice for Zoro as Zoro looks over at the triplet just laying in the crib holding their heads up. After giving Zoro his drink Sanji takes out ingredients for lunch. Zoro thinks about when he should start his training the next day. Chopper walks in the kitchen with Zoro's katanas.

"Do you want me to keep them in my room?"

"Can you put them in my room?"

"Sure." Chopper smiles, then turns around back to his room, katanas in hooves. Zoro continues to drink his juice. There are no worries at all, until Luffy walks in.

"Hey Zoro where are the babies?" Luffy wonders as he walks in. Sanji keeps a close eye on him. Zoro points to the crib next to him. Luffy walks around the table, he peers in the crib at the triplets just laying on their tummies not really doing anything. "Can I hold them?"

"Are you sure you can do it?" Zoro asks looking Luffy in the eye.

"That time was an accident."

"You almost dropped Sora on the floor." Sanji says looking back at Luffy.

"I never carried a baby before it just shocked me when he started moving."  
Luffy starts to look at Zoro, they have a staring contest for moment.

"Fine but you have to sit down." Zoro points to the couch that is behind him. Luffy moves so that he is sitting on the couch. Zoro stands up and picks up Sora, he turns to Luffy who has his hands extended and a glint in his eyes. Carefully Zoro gives Luffy the baby, he holds him in his arms. Zoro hovers his hands underneath Sora just in case Luffy drops him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Usopp says coming in with Nami, Robin, Frank, Chopper and Brook.

"I'm watching him and if he does anything I'll take the baby away." Zoro says sitting back in his seat. He half turns to drink his juice.

"Lunch is ready." Sanji says putting a big pot in the middle of the table. He sets the table. Everyone sits down in their seats and gets served by Sanji some ox tail soup with rice. To busy carrying Sora Luffy stays sitting on the couch. Everyone starts to eat and talk. Luffy reaches over to his plate for the piece of ox. He starts to eat it with a smile till he looks down at Sora staring up at him.

"Oh do you want some?" Luffy almost puts the meat in Sora's mouth but Zoro's foot in Luffy's face stops him. Zoro grabs Sora and lays him in the crib while Luffy tries to fix his face.

"You idiot they can't eat solids yet."

"Sorry, it looked like he wanted some." Everyone laughs at Luffy. Zoro continues to eat the soup. After fixing his face Luffy sits in his seat and eats.

After lunch the crew goes to the deck and bask in the sun while Sanji cleans the kitchen and Zoro goes to his room to feed the triplets and puts them to sleep. The timing couldn't have gotten better. Sanji walks out to the deck smelling the air when, "marines!" Usopp yells running around. Sanji grabs his collar stopping him in his tracks.

"Be quiet. Zoro is putting the triplets to sleep, we don't know if he left the door open."

"Oh right." Usopp says. The marine ship came in fast and so did the fight. Everyone fought making sure they didn't get to close to the ship but they just keep coming. They thought they could overwhelm the crew now that Zoro is 'sick' is what they think before a bunch of bodies fall from what seems like the sky on the deck. A young looking marine runs behind the kitchen before getting stopped.

"I just put the babies to sleep. Don't wake them up." Zoro said to the marine who lay on the floor facing the edge of his katana. The marine looks up to see Zoro very serious. Scared the marine gets up and jumps off the Sunny. Zoro looks up to the group still fighting and helps out. It has been so long since he fought that he forgot the rush of adrenaline that came with it.

"I thought Chopper said you can't fight." Nami yells.

"Chopper said I could start training tomorrow and gave me my katanas today." Zoro says as he slices a marine in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro, it would seem you have recovered!" Everyone looks over to the marine ship as the captain yells confidently. "To bad this is your last-" before he could finish the sentence Zoro slices the ship in half, the ship starts to sink and the Marines try taking out lifeboats before the ship completely sinks. Unknown to them a thundercloud began to form above them.

"Whats-" a marine starts but before he could finish thunderstruck electrocuting the Marines in the ocean. The Sunny continues to sail another day. Zoro sheaths his katana before turning his back.

"I'm going to check on the babies." He says walking away.

"I-I'll join you." Sanji says following.

"Me too," Luffy says with a smile before Nami grabs his hood pulling him back. It was a whole new side of Zoro that they have never seen, mama Zoro. Ruthless amd fast. He really wanted to finish this fight but did he look sexy in Sanji's eye. "What?" He looks back at the crew who all stare at him.

"Leave them be," Nami let's go of his hood and they all walk away. Franky inspect the Sunny just in case there is damage. Nami sits at the helm looking forward. Usopp plays with a robot. Brook plays music. Chopper and Robin read. Luffy heads to the Sunny's head and sits in his spot. In Zoro's room Sanji is getting Zoro hot and flustered making the swordsman moan. This is their new life.


	29. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how it sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter but this is a series so there's more. If you want more of this version.
> 
> I must say, it's embarressing to be looking at this, reading this. It's my first ever fanfic. There were so many mistakes and there still is, probably. I hope you enjoyed it.

Two months after the babies are born, their hair has grown longer and their eyes are still the same gray they were when they were born. Zoro's help with the marines made everyone happy that he's back to fighting and training. Zoro sits in the crows nest with some weights in one hand as he slowly lifts it up. He is feeling weird, he feels hot and weak. He has no strength to do anything. He looks over at the crib that the triplets are in then back at his hand with the weights, he has no strength to continue. He stands up and puts it away. He felt wobbly, he has no strength to walk and he felt hotter and hotter even though he has no shirt on. He walk over to his towel and wipes the sweat off as he sits down next to the crib. He didn't feel like training anymore that's for sure. Sitting there breathing a little heavy he closes his eye and listens to his surrounding. He can hear Luffy and Usopp talking about some cool invention while Chopper just looks in amazement, listening closer he can hear Franky clanking at something, Sanji is cooking something, Brook playing with his violin, the triplets moving around in the crib and last but not least the girls walking up the crows nest. Zoro open his eye and looks forward as they walk in.

"Sanji is getting a snack ready and wanted us to let you know." Nami says with a smile and Robin walking in behind her.

"Yes, he also wanted to ask you if you wanted your snack delivered?" Robin asks as they walk over to the crib to see the triplets. Zoro puts his shirt on which only made him feel hot. He stands getting the attention of the girls.

"I was just done anyway." Zoro grabs Sora and the blanket that hung over the side of the grib while the girls grab the other two and they walk back down to the deck.

"Are you ok Zoro?" Robin asks looking close at Zoro's face which is slightly red.

"I'm fine." Zoro says. Robin looks at Nami worried who acknowledged it, Nami took a closer look at Zoro and saw the his face was red which was hard to see considering how tan his, she also noticed how he was kind of panting. He was definitely not fine like he claims to be but she knew asking again would anger him so she didn't say anything. They'll get Chopper to look at him.

Once on the deck Zoro spread the blanket down on top of the grass and set Sora down on top his tummy, Robin and Nami did the same to the baby in their arm. Zoro crawled to the side to lean against the railing, the weather was hot or cold in was really nothing but Zoro felt like he was on the sun. He didn't feel like moving and he began to pant more, he kind of felt like he ran a marathon. He rested his head on the railing as he close his eye, Nami and Robin who are watching Zoro decided to take this opportunity to talk to Chopper. 

"Hey Chopper." Nami whisper as she walk to Chopper who is sitting next to Luffy as they watch Usopp on the other side of the deck. Chopper turns his head to Nami and Robin with a smile. "I think Zoro might be sick, can you check on him?" Nami whispers as she points at Zoro who is laying against the railing with his eye close. Chopper sees this and runs over. Luffy and Usopp stop what they're doing and looks over at Zoro and Chopper, Feeling something on his forehead Zoro eye opens and he sees Chopper and his hoof on his forehead. 

"Zoro, you burning up!" Chopper shouts. "You need to go and rest, you might have a fever. Don't worry we'll take care of the triplets." Robin, Nami and Usopp grab the triplets away from Zoro.

"I'm not sick." Which is true, he's not and he knows that, he knows how feeling sick feels.

"Yes, you are. Your body temperature is really high."

"I'm not sick, I'm just hot that's all." The crew start to gather around Zoro, even Franky showed up. 

"But it's not hot, just go rest Zoro." Usopp says.

"I told you I'm not sick." Zoro says as he wobbles to stand.

"See, you're having trouble standing." Nami says. Now done with the snacks Sanji looks behind to find the table empty. They must be working hard, or fooling around like always. He sets the snack on the table as he took a glimpse of the deck as he walk past a window. He saw everyone gathered around Zoro, which is not good. He walks out to hear them shouting at Zoro as he shouts back. He sees Nami, Robin and Usopp holding the triplets, Chopper is looking up at Zoro furiously, and everyone else is just observing. He looks at Zoro taking a closer look at him, his face is red and he seem to be shaking a little while panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" Sanji asks reaching out to Zoro checking his forehead. Zoro shoves his hand away.

"Like I said I'm not sick." Zoro starts frowning and glaring at everyone.

"If your not sick then Usopp's not a liar." Sanji says as he reaches over to touch Zoro and with a touch to the back of Zoro's neck Zoro's legs gave out and he fell as he gripped the place Sanji had touched, he began to pant even more heavily. Sanji went to see if he's ok and Zoro quickly got up and pulled Sanji into a kiss. The whole crew became dumbfounded, they knew Zoro and Sanji kissed and had sex but they never did it in public, or at least in front of the crew. In a way they were a innocent couple. Zoro continued to kiss Sanji as he wrapped his arms around Sanji pulling him in closer. Sanji actually like it but getting his senses back from the shock he remembered the crew is standing there. He then pushed Zoro off him, no thanks to Zoro's legs that are weak at the moment, he fell on his ass. There is a moment of silence, Zoro realizing what he had just did and Sanji realizing what he had just done. "A-are you ok?" Sanji steps forward as he ask and Zoro just scoots back away. Sanji instantly regret what he had just done. 

"S-sorry, I don't know why I did that, you just smelled really good and I didn't know what came over me." Zoro says holding himself as his shaking became more evident. 

"Then maybe he isn't sick," Robin says thinking it over. No sick person's first reaction to smelling someone is kiss them. Everyone nods, agreeing with her.

"Then what is it?" Brook asks. Everyone looks down at Chopper who thought about it.

"Ah," Chopper says raising his head. "It's his heat." Everyone looks at Chopper.

"What?" The whole crew asks.

"It's what happens to omegas, which Zoro is now, it's a way for omegas to signal others that they are ready to have another baby. I forgot all about it after talking to Agnes. It seems like it's his heat time." Chopper says as they take a look at Zoro who now seem like he's in pain and he continue to grip his biceps.

"How do we get it to stop?" Franky asks.

"Sex?" Chopper says not really knowing himself, the whole crew looks at Sanji which makes him blush as red as Zoro is. "I don't really know I didn't ask much about it," Chopper says, "that's what I assume will get him out of his heat." Everyone stares at Sanji, who is staring at Zoro.

"Fine," Sanji says. He grabs Zoro holding him over his shoulder. "There's snacks on the table, take care of the triplets for us." Sanji says walking away while Zoro ask what he's doing.

"Snacks!" Luffy says running to the kitchen.

"Wait! Luffy they're not all for you!" Usopp sprints behind him with Kuina in his arm. Everyone goes on to continue what they were doing. Now that they know he's not sick and with Sanji there's nothing to worry about. 

Slamming the door behind him, Sanji throws Zoro on the bed. Zoro turns around laying on his back as Sanji undid his tie getting close to him on the bed. Zoro pulled him in for a kiss. Zoro did not let him go as he took off his blazer and shoes. As both of them kiss like their fighting Sanji unbuttoned Zoro's pants and pulled them off. Feeling something wet from Zoro's ass he pulls from the kiss and looks down.

"What?" Sanji is confused as to the liquid that came from Zoro. He looks down at his hand the clear liquid, it's like lub. Looking away he sees Zoro unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Without a second thought Zoro takes Sanji's prick all the way down then comes up as he suck. Letting go for a while Zoro licks all the way up before engulfing the whole prick again. Was Zoro always this good at giving a blowjob? Now that he thought about it Zoro never gave Sanji a blowjob. Now as hard as a rock Zoro positioned himself over Sanji who sat down. Zoro lined himself up. "But you didn't stretch yourself." Sanji says but Zoro is not listening. Zoro slowly went down on Sanji who grunted as Zoro moaned. All the way down Zoro look straight at Sanji with lust in his eyes. They both stare at each other panting heavily. Sanji pulls Zoro in for a kiss as Zoro starts moving. Sanji felt how tight Zoro is and it felt extremely for both of them as Zoro started moaning really loud, louder than Sanji as ever heard. Sanji couldn't hold it anymore and pushed Zoro on his back making him moan as he pulled out. Moving Zoro's legs over his arms Sanji slams in roughly and Zoro screamed in ecstasy. 

"Yes! Do it roughly!" Zoro yelled shocking Sanji at first but he complied. Sanji just couldn't get enough of Zoro screaming in pleasure. This was extremely different to when Zoro was just horny during his pregnancy. He felt some pain on his back from Zoro digging his nails into Sanji's skin. He didn't mind it, after a while it felt good but in return Sanji went down on Zoro and bit his collarbone. Sanji knew that Zoro liked it as he would get tighter when Sanji bit Zoro on his back or shoulder. When they both came Sanji thought it was the end but Zoro wanted more and he didn't fight back. This went on for a while and they skipped Lunch and almost didn't make dinner. By the end Sanji's back is filled with scratches with some bite marks around the shoulder and Zoro's back and shoulder is filled with only bite marks.

So this is his heat. Sanji thought about how intense it was as he looked over at Zoro who fell asleep next to him. His face isn't red anymore and his body isn't hot either, he sighs in relief. Sanji looks at Zoro with a smile, looking at all the bite marks he gave him. His stomach growls as does Zoro's which made him giggle a little as Zoro is still asleep, he puts on his shirt and buttons it as he walks out the room forgetting the tie. He sees that it had gotten a little dark, he strolls into the kitchen where Luffy complain about being hungry. 

"I'm hungry." Luffy rested his head on the table as he stuck his tongue out.

"We don't know how long it's going to take, and you might want to get use to it. An omegas heat comes again and again."

"What?" Luffy pops his head up. "Does that mean no food tomorrow."

"Don't be stupid, plus if Sanji takes care of Zoro we will have nothing to worry about."

"But what are we going to do for dinner, we all skipped lunch." Usopp says. "Well not all of us," everyone look at the triplets who lay in the crib set next to Zoro's seat.

"How about I make something quick but delicious." They all look to the opened door that Sanji is coming out of.

"Sanji!" Everyone says happy. Sanji walks over to the crib to check on the triplets, he smiles seeing them happy being on their tummy.

"Is Zoro ok?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping now." Sanji walks into the kitchen rolling his sleeves up. "So Chopper, can you tell me more about the heat."

"I don't know to much but from what I do remember is that it happens almost every month or two. If not taken care of it will last for a week, maybe. But unless I can ask Agnes more I know nothing, I'm going to have to observe Zoro and ask question." Chopper says. Sanji opened his mouth but closed them thinking it might be best to tell Chopper in private that during an omegas heat they self lubricate themselves and their sex drive is huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do have another series it's called Be Mine. It's longer than this one by like 30 more chapters. I'll be posting that like I did this one. Two at a time only because it's completed on my Wattpad profile. I don't really see the need to go one chapter at a time, once a week (That how I update on Wattpad) when it's finished. I'll post the first two chapter, or maybe first four (depends on how feel) tomorrow (where I am, it'll be tomorrow). Please leave a comment on how you liked it. I would like to know your opinions.
> 
> Also, I have more than just this is series in my roster but I've learned from my mistakes on Wattpad to take it one story at a time, so that's what I'm doing. Again thank you for reading.


End file.
